Kingdom Hearts, Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Sora wasn't the only one with a destiny. Three others start a journey to light through darkness. Features characters from anime, books, movies...
1. Dreams

Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction  
  
Kingdom Hearts, Spades, Diamonds, and Clubs  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts they belong to Squaresoft. Everything Disney is owned by Disney. I also don't own Harry Potter, Meridian, Deltora Quest, The Seventh Tower, The Unicorn Chronicles, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Card Captors, Clover, Magic Knights Rayearth, Lunar, Dragon Warrior, Dragon Warrior Monsters, Mario, or anything else that may come up in this fic that I don't have a copyright on.  
  
Hearts......  
  
"I've been having these weird thoughts lately....like, is any of this real......or not?" a lone dreamer thought.  
  
His dreams were chaotic. First, on of is closest friends seemed to be calling his from the ocean. But when he was almost there a wave swept them under. The next thing he knew, he was looking at the dawn sky. Another of his friends was waving to him. He tried to make to her, too. But then he saw himself, falling from the sky. Then, he was falling. She was reaching out, trying to help him, but he was beyond reach. He landed in a dark place, on a round of stained glass.  
  
"So much to do, so little time......Take your time," said a mysterious voice. The boy looked around, trying to place it. "Don't be afraid, the door is still shut." A door appeared at the far end. He stepped forward to it.  
  
Then, the entire area began to vibrate. Three stones rose out of the ground, and on each was an item.  
  
"If you give it form, it will give you strength," said the speaker. "Chose well."  
  
"This has to be a dream," he told himself. But, now that he knew it was a dream, there was nothing he could do until he woke up. He looked at the choices before him; a sword, a shield, and a wand. He walked over and picked up the sword.  
  
"The power of the warrior," said the voice as he turned it over in his hands. "Invincible courage. Is this the power you seek?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, confidently.  
  
"Your path is set," said the speaker. The boy looked around as if something big was about to happen.  
  
"Now, what will you give up in exchange?" the voice asked. He looked at the other two pedestals; a shield or the wand. He paused a moment, the decision was hard. He gathered his courage and walked over to the wand.  
  
"The power of magic. The mystery of magic," said the voice. "You give up this power?" He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.  
  
Suddenly, the pedestals went back into the ground like an earthquake. Then, the entire platform shattered. He fell. He landed on another stained glass round, with the sword in his hand.  
  
"You've gained the power to fight," said the speaker, who had somehow managed to follow him. He swung the blade through the air, testing it.  
  
"All right! You've got it," said the voice. "Use this power to protect yourself and others."  
  
Then, several shadows took on a solid form. They surrounded the boy. He gaped at them. One dove in to attack. He felt the pain from the creature's bite.  
  
"This is no dream," he realized.  
  
"There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."  
  
He swung at the nearest creature, slicing it in two. It became nothing more than a dark spot on the floor. But the boy didn't look, he was too busy dealing with the other Shadow.  
  
"Behind you!" warned the stranger. The boy swirled around, seeing the one Shadow that had formed behind him. He struck it down, as well.  
  
A stairway appeared. The boy raced over to it and started to climb up. He found himself at another platform with a door on the far end, but the door would not open.  
  
"I can't open it," he said, perplexed.  
  
Then, a treasure box appeared behind him. He opened it. Much to his surprise, a barrel appeared. Out of frustration and confusion, the boy struck down the barrel with his sword. A light began to glow from the door. He raced over and opened it.  
  
Only to be in a tree house with his friends.  
  
"Tell me more about yourself," said the voice. He shrugged it off and walked over to his friends.  
  
"Sora, what are you afraid of?" asked Tidus. Sora, the boy looked at him a moment before telling him the answer in his ear.  
  
"Is that really so scary?" asked Tidus. Sora backed away from him and walked to Wakka.  
  
"What's up with Tidus?" asked Wakka.  
  
"What do you want out of life?" asked Wakka. It began to click for Sora. These weren't his real friends, it was some kind of test.  
  
"To see rare sights," said Sora after some thought.  
  
"Cool," said Wakka with a shrug. Sora sighed and headed over to Selphie.  
  
"What is most important to you?" she asked.  
  
"How do you expect me to answer that?" he asked her, but she just looked at him, waiting for the answer.  
  
"My friends," he said, at length.  
  
"Are they really so important to you?" she asked.  
  
Then the stranger started talking, "Your adventure is about to begin." Sora braced himself.  
  
"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." The tropical scene went dark. Sora again found himself on a stained glass round.  
  
"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," said the voice. Sora turned around. His shadow stretched behind him. Then, it began to move on its own. It grew larger and larger and took a solid form.  
  
Sora screamed and started to walk backwards. He almost walked off of the edge of the round. There was no way out. He'd have to fight. He held his weapon firmly in his hands.  
  
The shadow raised its enormous fist and slammed it into the ground. Sora ran over and started to slash the fist, despite the dark vortex it was creating. Something instinctively told him that this was Darkside's weak spot.  
  
Several other shadows formed from the darkness, but Sora ignored them. He focused on hitting the hand. The monster rose again for another strike. Sora dove backwards and slashed an incoming Shadow. Darkside stuck again, but Sora avoided it. He then began his assault on the creature's hand.  
  
The creature bellowed and began to collapsed. Sora raced backwards. Then, he noticed there was a heart-shaped hole in its chest.  
  
A black vortex appeared under him and he began to sink. He struggled to free himself, but it was worse than quicksand. He called for help, but he was alone.  
  
"But don't be afraid," said the voice. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all."  
  
Sora was up to his neck. It was getting hard to breathe. He was on the verge of a full out panic.  
  
"So don't forget: you are the one who will open the door."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Diamonds........  
  
"I think a lot, maybe too much. But, I have to wonder, is this all there is?" a lone dreamer pondered.  
  
She saw herself in the corner of a room, book in hand. She was pouring over the mysteries of the world. She saw two girls talking in the corner, and tried to ignore them. They looked at her and started giggling, before walking away.  
  
Then, she saw her best friend crying on the other side of the street. She jumped to her feet and raced to her. But as she was about to cross the road, a bus zoomed passed. When it was gone, so was her friend. Then the girl saw herself running. She blinked, then she was running. But she stopped when one of her guy friends gave her a smile. Then, something like a black claw came and snatched him away from her.  
  
"There is so much work to be done," said a voice to her. She looked around. The buzzing metropolis was no more. Instead, she was standing on an ancient scroll, one so old it looked faded and worn through. "There are tasks that need to be completed. Do not be afraid, the door has yet to be opened. Take your first step to finishing the task."  
  
She hesitantly stepped forward, looking in every shadow for the speaker. Then, she was thrown off of her feet. An earthquake shook the entire scroll to the point that she thought it would break. Three stone tablets appeared, each bearing an item; a shield, a sword, and a wand.  
  
"If you give it a form, it will give you strength. Choose well," said the voice.  
  
She looked at each item, trying to analyze the entire situation. Then, she walked over and picked up the wand.  
  
"The power of magic, of forces beyond comprehension," said the voice. "Is that your choice?" She nodded.  
  
"You have chosen your path. But what will you give up in exchange?"  
  
She looked at the remaining two items. She walked over to the sword and stared at it, not even willing to touch it.  
  
"The power of the warrior, strength and destruction. You give up this power?" she nodded with hesitation.  
  
Suddenly, she was thrown off of her feet by another earthquake. Thr tablets and the shield disappeared. The wand formed in her hand as she fell onto another scroll.  
  
"You have gained the power to fight," said the voice.  
  
She seemed a little concerned by this statement, but she held the wand out anyways. It glowed brightly.  
  
"Use this power to protect yourself and others."  
  
She turned around just in time to feel tiny claws rake across her face. She held her wand up and blasted the creature. But she didn't have time to gasp at what she did, because another was on top of her. She held the wand out, feeling its power. A ray shot out, obliterating the second Shadow.  
  
A door appeared in midair. She walked over to it, looking over her shoulders every few seconds.  
  
She tried the knob, but it wouldn't budge. Then she twirled around at the grating noise that came from behind her. A mass of staircases and platforms had rose out of the scroll.  
  
Thinking there might be a way out on one of them, she began to climb. She explored every nook and cranny when a bright light began to shine from the locked door. She jumped down and raced through it.  
  
Only to find herself in her library. She looked around, wide-eyed.  
  
"The door is still not opened," said the stranger. "Tell me more about yourself."  
  
She sat down, next to her friend. "Samantha....."  
  
"Verity," said Samantha. "What do you want out of life?"  
  
"What is this?" asked Verity, but Samantha only blinked. Verity hung her head in disappointment. "Sam, you know that I want to know things." Samantha nodded.  
  
Verity walked over to Willis, who was re-shelving books. "What is most important to you?" He asked without looking down.  
  
She hung her head bashfully before whispering the answer.  
  
"Is that such a big deal?" he asked. She didn't reply, just continued to look at her shoes.  
  
"Verity," said the remaining member in the library, Hannah. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Being indecisive," she said.  
  
"Is that really so scary?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Your adventure is about to begin," said the stranger. "The time the seal will be broken is soon and far away......"  
  
Verity found herself on another scroll and she instantly knew the insanity was not over.  
  
"The closer you get to the light, the longer your shadow grows," said the stranger.  
  
"But no matter how much darkness there is, it cannot hope to extinguish a single candle," said Verity. This was the first time she had spoken loud enough to be audible.  
  
Then, a scratching sound was heard behind her. She turned around only to find her own shadow taking aim at her. She tried to dodge as a wave of darkness washed over her. She was pushed back, nearly off of the scroll.  
  
"But do not fear, and never forget....." said the voice, but Verity was to distracted to listen.  
  
She was still trying to process the bizarre event. She ducked as another wave of darkness covered the area. She clutched her wand tighter. She peered up at her shadow, her Darkside. What she saw took her breath away. There was a hole in the middle of its chest, a hole shaped like a heart.  
  
She put her hand over her chest, comforted by her pulse. She stood up, holding her wand in front of her. The tip began to glow brightly.  
  
"Light can beat darkness," she muttered to herself. The light began to grow brighter. She focused harder on it. Her Darkside cringed back, then began to disappear in the light.  
  
But, then in collapsed, falling forward. Verity found herself trapped under the mass of darkness. She tried to struggle, but there was darkness everywhere.  
  
"But do not be afraid. You hold the strongest weapon of all."  
  
She couldn't move. Darkness was taking the strength from her. Her heart was beating frantically.  
  
"So do not forget: you are the one who will find the truth."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Spades.......  
  
"Are we all alone? Is there something more out there?" wondered a lone dreamer.  
  
He was fishing by a small, glass smooth lake. His secret crush was next to him. She broke into a big smile and an even big laugh. Then, the boy saw himself, trapped beneath the surface of the water. He jerked. Suddenly, he was pounding on the underside of the water, as if it had been covered by glass or ice. She was looking at him, somewhat fearful, but she couldn't reach him anymore than he could reach her.  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was his best friend. His best friend motioned for him to follow and tore off underwater. The boy tried to follow, but he couldn't keep up. A wave of bubbles washed over him and he awoke to find himself on a strange stone mosaic.  
  
"The way must be found," said a voice out of nowhere. The boy looked around for the speaker, but he was completely alone. "What is found has been lost. Take your time and step onto the path."  
  
The boy stepped forward, looking around for any sign of movement. He abut jumped out of his sneakers when the ground started to shake. It seemed like the mosaic had come to life. Three platforms rose out of the ground containing a sword, a shield, and a wand.  
  
"If you give it form, it will give you power," said the voice. "Choose well."  
  
The boy looked at each item in turn before picking up the shield.  
  
"The power of the guardian, kindness to aid those in need," explained the voice. "Is that your choice?"  
  
"Yes, I can't imagine anything I would want more," he replied.  
  
"Your path has been set," said the voice. "Now, what will you give up in turn?"  
  
"Give up?" he asked. He looked at the two remaining items. Then, he cautiously walked over to the wand and picked it up. He seemed to be afraid it would shock him.  
  
"The power of magic, of strange, incomprehensible forces. You give up this power?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, trying to be confident about his decision.  
  
Suddenly, the entire mosaic began to shake. It began to crumble, dropping him to a lower mosaic.  
  
"You have gained the power to fight," said the stranger.  
  
The boy shrugged and struck a battle pose with his shield.  
  
"You are finally beginning to understand," said the speaker. "Use this power to protect yourself and others."  
  
Suddenly, three shadows jumped out of the ground. He gasped and began to walk backwards, keeping his shield between them and him. He was very quickly surrounded on three sides, with the end of the mosaic behind him.  
  
One Shadow lunged for an attack. He dove out of the way and the Shadow jumped off of the edge. It had a nice long time to think before it hit the bottom.  
  
But the boy didn't have time to think. He managed to crush one Shadow between his shield and the ground. But the other hand jumped on his back and was drawing blood. The boy stood up and held his shield defiantly. But there was no need for another attack. A light in the middle of the shield dissipated the remaining Shadow. The boy stopped, breathing hard.  
  
Then, several new stones appeared, leading to another platform. The boy was eager to get away from this one she he hurried up it. On the top was a door.  
  
"It's locked!" he protested when the knob wouldn't budge.  
  
He heard a noise behind him. A strange object had formed on top of the mosaic with him. He looked at it, trying to figure it out. Then, a shadowy orb was sent at him. He put up his shield and the attack was deflected. He glanced up, surprised. But he had little time to enjoy it, because another attack was launched, and another.  
  
He hid behind his shield as best he could while trying to crab-walk away. Then, one attack ricocheted off of his shield and right back at the strange machine. The machine turned to rubble.  
  
The door began to glow brightly. The boy walked backwards to it, keeping his shield up for any more threats.  
  
He was surprised what he was on the other side. It was the island in the middle of the lake that his friends liked to fish at with him. Several of his friends were already there.  
  
"There is still time, the door has not yet been opened. First, tell me a little about yourself," said the speaker.  
  
He walked up to Nyx. "Nyx, what is going on here, there is this voice......"  
  
"Lee, what is most important to you?" she asked. She had a look in her eyes that she hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"Nyx, did you hear me?" he asked. She just blinked blankly.  
  
"Oh, great!" he exclaimed, realizing he was still in the warped reality. "OK, OK, I'll play along..... I guess my life is the most important thing to me."  
  
"Is that really so important?" she asked. He gave her a weird look and walked away.  
  
"What do you want to do with your life?" asked Nathan.  
  
"I want to do something important," answered Lee. Nathan just nodded and turned away. Lee shook his head and approached Xan, the last person there.  
  
"What are you most afraid of?" asked Xan.  
  
"Being forgotten," answered Lee without a second thought.  
  
"Is that really something to be afraid of?" asked Xan.  
  
"Is that true?" asked the voice. "Your adventure is about to begin."  
  
Lee felt himself falling again. He landed back on another mosaic and rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.  
  
"The closer to the light you get, the greater your shadow becomes," warned the stranger. "But do not be afraid. And do not forget....."  
  
Lee turned around. His shadow had stretched to unreasonable lengths. It jerked up into the realm of 3D and started to move towards him.  
  
"This cannot be happening!" gasped Lee has he held up his shield. His Darkside swatted him with the back of its hand. It nearly set Lee off of the mosaic. He managed to save himself by one hand. He pulled himself back onto the ledge.  
  
His Darkside had taken to forming shadowy balls in its hands and pelting the mosaic below. Lee stood up shakily and held his shield off, to ward off any attack. He could feel the weight of each ball that hit his shield and the arm holding it.  
  
"I can't last like this much longer," thought Lee. Then, a faint memory hit him. It was the moment the on attack ricocheted and destroyed the machine. He smiled and gripped his shield. He calculated the next attack. It hit the middle of his shield and was sent flying back at Darkside. But, s strange ring of light from the shield had surrounded the dark ball. His Darkside bellowed in pain and began to fall. Lee realized he could see through a hole in its chest.  
  
But he didn't have much time to think about that, because a dark vortex had formed under him.  
  
"But do not be afraid," said the voice. "And remember you hold the mightiest weapon of all."  
  
Lee was thrashing wildly about, trying to free himself. But all that happened was him sinking faster.  
  
"So do not forget" you will be the one to find the path."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Clubs......  
  
"I wonder......is the a reason we are here? Is there some purpose? I feel like there is so much that we have to do....." contemplated a lone dreamer.  
  
She climbed onto a tree branch and smiled. Then, a rustling of leaves was heard behind her. She turned and her closest friend raced higher into the branches. The girl laughed and tried to follow. Her friend held out her hand. The girl reach to take it, but the hands went through each other. She gasped as she fell and fell and fell.  
  
She landed and another friend raced passed her. She started to chase him. He stopped and stood on a rock. He looked back at her, the sunset radiating from behind him. She slowed and continued to walk to him. Then she saw herself falling from the sky. She fell into the forest, branches brushing her skin as she slipped past. He gasped as she feel from him. They held out their hands to each other, but they were to far away.  
  
She woke up to find herself on an open book. It was written in a flowery written, with the first letter overly done and several minor illustrations on the edges.  
  
"So much to do, so much to find, and yet, there is so little time," a voice said that seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere.  
  
"Who's there?!" she demanded. But she did not get the answer she wanted.  
  
"Do not be afraid," said the speaker. "The door is still shut. Step forward, can you do it?"  
  
She folded her arms defiantly and took one step forward. Then, her legs almost gave out from under her as the ground started to shake. Several stone tables rose out of the book. One each was a sword, a shield, and a staff.  
  
"If you give it form, it will give you strength," said the stranger. "Choose well." She glanced at all of the items and instantly went over to the sword.  
  
"The power of the warrior. Courage and strength of heart balanced with terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" She nodded with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Your path is set," said the speaker.  
  
"Is this is a dream, I don't want it to end," she thought.  
  
"Now, what will you give up in exchange?" he asked. She looked up from the sword and eyed the shield and the staff. She then walked over and promptly picked up the shield.  
  
"The power of the guardian," said the voice. "The power to aid those in need. The strength of heart and kindness. Do you give this power up?" She nodded again, keeping her eye on the staff.  
  
"EEIKKK" she gasped as she felt the pages beneath her move. The stone tables collapsed and she fell to the floor. But the floor disappeared and she kept falling. She landed on another open book.  
  
"You have gained the power to fight," said the voice. "But remember, the choice you make decide your course. The strength of your heart has the power to change things."  
  
The girl gasped as her sword disappeared. Actually, it didn't disappear, but transformed. In her hands was a large disk, much like a metal Frisbee. The edge was razor sharp. She hefted it into the air. It buzzed around before coming back to her. She caught it with skill she didn't know she had.  
  
"You've got it," said the voice. "Use this power to protect yourself and others."  
  
"I could get used to this," she said. But as those words fell from her lips the words on the page became shadows. She gasped in surprise.  
  
She lifted her blade ring into the air again and cut through two at once. But she failed to notice the one closest to her. It jumped onto her side and bit and scratched.  
  
"Get off of me!" she shrieked as she kicked it off. She then plucked her weapon out of the air and through it again, decapitating the third.  
  
"Maybe this won't be so fun," she pouted as she examined the claw marks on her arm. She heard a clanking noise and looked up to see a staircase being formed. She tightened her grip on her weapon and walked up it, onto another book.  
  
There was a door at the far end, but it wouldn't open for her.  
  
"Great...." she muttered. But when she turned around, many barrels had formed behind her. She looked at them, puzzled.  
  
But then she hefted her blade ring into the air and let it fly. It circled the area, slicing easily through each barrel before returning to her. She smiled with satisfaction. Then, the door glowed brightly. She exited, only to find herself in her favorite clearing in the forest. Several of her friends were lounging around.  
  
"Wait. The door has not opened yet," said the voice. "First, tell me a little more about yourself." She stuck out her tongue, even though that was kind of pointless.  
  
"Celia, did you hear that?" she asked the nearest person.  
  
"Crysta, what are you afraid of?" she asked.  
  
"Great! It's a conspiracy," snapped Crysta. Celia just blinked. "I don't want to get old."  
  
"Getting old? Is that really so scary?" asked Celia. Crysta backed away.  
  
"What do you have to say to me?" Crysta asked the nearest guy.  
  
"What is most important to you?" asked Tuan.  
  
"Being number one," she answered.  
  
"Is that really so important?" he asked.  
  
"Corey, do you believe all of this?" she asked the remaining person.  
  
"What do you want out of life?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"To do something that has never been done," she answered.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Your adventure is about to begin," said the voice.  
  
"Enough already!" she snapped.  
  
The speaker continued as if she had said nothing. "The time to find the path is quickly approaching and is far away."  
  
The forest began to blur as Crysta found herself on another opened book.  
  
"The closer you get to the light, the darker your shadow becomes," said the stranger.  
  
"This is a bunch of....gar....bage," she started to stammer, because her shadow was mutating. It had grown nearly 100x is original size. And it was stepping off of the flat surface. Worse, it seemed to be glaring at her. Crysta gasped and fell backwards on her hands and butt. She couldn't take her eyes off of the heart shaped hole in its chest.  
  
"But do not be afraid. And do not forget....."  
  
The shadow reared back to attack. Crysta jumped to her feet and started to run.. But there wasn't much room to run. Then, she felt the weight of her blade ring in her arms. She spun on her heel and face her Darkside. She threw the ring with as much strength as she could muster. It took off, cutting through the shadow as it went.  
  
But Crysta almost didn't notice, until it was almost too late, the little Shadows her Darkside had summoned. And her weapon was still in the air.  
  
"Great......" she muttered as she took of running from them.  
  
She jumped into the air and reclaimed her weapon. Then, she let it fly again. It buzzed under her Darkside's neck, making it her victory. The Shadow minions disappeared. She grabbed her weapon as he Darkside began to fall.  
  
She tried to get out of its way, but it fell on top of her. She was pressed to the ground as the darkness tried to claim. But she refused to stop fighting.  
  
"But don't be afraid. You hold the strongest weapon of all." She was fighting, but it was getting harder. It was so dark, she couldn't even see her hand. She felt like she was falling.  
  
"So don't forget: you are the one who will reveal the path."  
  
AN/ OK, I know it is a bit of a slow beginning. NO ONE is allowed to comment on the fact that the various groups are similar. NO ONE, got it! I know they start off the same, sort of, but that won't last for long. I have many plans, and these four are nothing alike, so no comments on that allowed! But, any questions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticism are allowed. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	2. The Beginnings

Destiny Islands.....  
  
Sora snapped awake, only to find one of his closest friends, Kairi, laughing at him. She was quite pretty, with short brown hair that covered her face. She wore a white shirt lined with violet and violet shorts.  
  
He was in a place very familiar to him; the local beach. The sun was shining and the palm trees were waving slightly in the break. A few buildings had been erected with cheep timbers, but beyond that the place was wild and free.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Sora as he tried to regain his senses. Kairi continued to giggle. "Give me a break, Kairi." He checked himself, making sure everything was still there. His brown hair was as spiky as ever. His weird assortment of red clothing had not been damaged at all by the fight he thought he had just been through.  
  
"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here," Kairi lightly scolded.  
  
"No!" protested Sora. "This huge black.... thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't....ouch!" He rubbed his head. That was still sore from the battle.  
  
"Are you still dreaming?"  
  
"It wasn't a dream!" insisted Sora. "......Or was it....? I don't know. What was that place.....so bizarre....."  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Kairi, who wasn't convinced.  
  
Sora decided it was time to change the topic. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Kairi was fairly new to the area and Sora had constantly been trying to find out more about her.  
  
"I told you, I don't remember," answered Kairi.  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"You ever want to go back?"  
  
"Well, I'm happy here," she answered with a shrug.  
  
"Really?" asked Sora. Somehow that idea made him happy.  
  
"But you know," said Kairi, "I wouldn't mind going to see it."  
  
"I'd like to see it too! Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!" This was Sora's dream. His friends were convinced that there were other dimensions, other realities beside their own. And they were determined to find them.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Hey, are you guys forgetting about me?" a new voice asked. Sora's other best friend, Riku, walked over. He had on a surfer's tropical wet-suit. His platinum blonde hair hung by his ears like it was wet, even though it wasn't. Beneath the clothing a few muscles bulged.  
  
"So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?" he said. His tone was light, but it still carried a slight edge.  
  
He threw a log he had been carrying at Sora. Sora tried to catch it, but the weight of it caused him to fall.  
  
"And your just as lazy as he is!" Riku turned to Kairi.  
  
"So you've noticed," said Kairi, good-naturedly. "OK, we'll finish it together! I'll race ya!" She took off running down the beach.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sora as he stood up from under the log.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Riku, equally shocked.  
  
"Come on!" teased Kairi as she looked back. That was all the encouragement the boys needed. They started running too.  
  
After racing across the beach Riku walked off, leaving Kairi and Sora to work on the raft.  
  
"So can you gather the rest of the supplies?" asked Kairi. "Sora, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you," replied Sora with a shrug.  
  
"OK, here's what you need to find," said Kairi, "two logs, one cloth, one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need any help, just ask. I'm counting on you." Sora smiled at the last line.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you down," he said as he walked off.  
  
He had a general idea about where to find everything. He first ran into a nearby shack and took the mat off of the wall, that would serve well enough for their sail. As he left he saw Wakka playing with his beach ball on the beach.  
  
"Hey, Wakka," greeted Sora.  
  
"Hey," Wakka waved back. He held up his ball. "Care to go one on one?"  
  
"Sure," said Sora after a moment's thought. He walked down and drew his weapon. It was a wooden sword he had carved out of a piece of drift wood. "Let's go!"  
  
Sora swung, but Wakka was able to deflect it with his ball. The broke apart and circled each other. Sora then swung again. But in the process he dropped his guard. Wakka threw the ball and it hit Sora directly on the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"I'm not done!" said Sora. Wakka was already retrieving his ball. Sora took off after him.  
  
He thought he had the element of surprise so he swung. But once again Wakka deflected it with his beach ball.  
  
"Your too predictable," said Wakka. He maneuvered his ball from hand to hand as he waited for the right moment to strike.  
  
Sora swung again and Wakka threw. But Sora planned this. He swung the wooden sword in a figure eight and connected with the ball. He sent it straight back at Wakka with double the speed! It connected and Wakka dropped to the sand.  
  
"Looks like I won," said Sora as he offered to help Wakka up.  
  
"Yeah, you did," said Wakka with a slight groan.  
  
"Later," said Sora as he walked off.  
  
"Yeah," waved Wakka back.  
  
Sora kept walking along the beach until he tripped over a piece of drift wood. He stood up and kicked it. Then he did a little dance as he toes started to hurt.  
  
"Hey, maybe this will work for one of the logs," he said. He picked it up and dragged it over to Kairi. He was sweating when he got there.  
  
"Well, I have the cloth and a log," he said as he handed them to her.  
  
"I knew you would," she said. "I'll put these together while you go find the rest."  
  
"OK," said Sora. Kairi smiled at him as he left. Sora felt new energy.  
  
Sora walked off, heading back along the beach. He was in a sort of daze and he didn't notice when he almost walked into the dock. Selphie looked down at him and giggled.  
  
"Hi, Sora," she said, still laughing.  
  
"Hi," replied Sora, rubbing his head. "Have you seen some decent drift wood around here?"  
  
"No," she answered. "I up for a one on one match, how about you?" She held up her jump rope.  
  
"Sure," said Sora as he brandished his make shift sword. The faced off.  
  
"I warn you, I'm tricky," she said as she flung her jump rope at him.  
  
Sora jerked left and missed, while swing. His stroke was far off and Selphie giggled at the attempt.  
  
"You can do better than that!" she said as she danced out of his reach.  
  
"Then watch this!" Sora exclaimed as he struck high. Selphie threw her jump rope and managed to deflect his attack.  
  
"Not good enough," she said lightly. She swung again and grazed his ear. Sora backed away, the side of his face smarting.  
  
"Poor Sora," cooed Selphie. She swung the rope wildly around her head before hurling it at him.  
  
This time Sora was prepared. He held his sword up and deflected the attack right back at her. It hit her on the forehead. Selphie slid to the beach, stunned.  
  
"You're so mean!" she pouted.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized as he helped her up.  
  
"You're getting better," said Selphie as she rubbed her head. "But Riku is still better than you."  
  
"Hey!" protested Sora. Selphie gave him 'the look.'  
  
"Sorry, I've gotta go," said Sora. "I need to find some more things."  
  
"Bye," waved Selphie.  
  
Sora walked off. He decided to climb around the treehouse to find some rope. There always seemed to be some rope there for the boats. As Sora walked around the treehouse he saw Tidus lounging around.  
  
"Hey Tidus," said Sora. Then he notices some good, strong rope in the corner. "Some rope!" He pounced on it.  
  
"Sora," chuckled Tidus as he shook his head. "Hey, I'm bored. Care for a round?"  
  
"Sorry, no I have to get back to Kairi," Sora answered.  
  
"Good, I think I am too sore for that stuff," said Tidus as he reclined some more. "Selphie, Wakka, and I challenge Riku three on one, and he still beat us!"  
  
"So that's what Selphie was talking about," muttered Sora. "Well, bye!" He ran off.  
  
"Sora," muttered Tidus, again shaking his head.  
  
Sora jumped out of the treehouse and began to run along the stretch of palms towards Kairi. He was again so focused on her that he tripped over one of the fallen palms.  
  
"Ouch," me moaned as he stood up. "Hey a log!" The pain was forgotten as Sora drug it back to Kairi.  
  
As he went across the beach, Sora looked up. On a high outcropping Riku was laying on a half fallen tree. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Sora looked down and refocused on his task.  
  
"You did it! I knew you could!" said Kairi when she saw him. She was in the middle of the other pieces, lining them up.  
  
"I'd never let you down," Sora replied as he dropped the log in the sand.  
  
"Thanks, Sora," repeated Kairi. "Lend me a hand." Sora knelt down and they began to assemble the raft.  
  
"I found something for you today, too," said Kairi. "Here." She handed him a Hi-Potion. "In case you ever get hurt."  
  
"Me, get hurt?" said Sora.  
  
"You're accident prone," replied Kairi with a sweet smile. The finished the raft as the sun began to set.  
  
"Tired?" asked Kairi as they sat back to admire their work. "Want to call it a day?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sora, feeling the soreness set in in his muscles already. "Let's go home."  
  
"OK," said Kairi. She walked across the beach. Then she looked back and waved. "Good night, Sora." She turned and headed home.  
  
"Huff," Sora heard on the wind. He looked up to see Riku in the same spot he had been in the afternoon. Sora decided to delay coming home for a moment and took the stairs up to Riku.  
  
He sat down next to Riku and they looked at the sky. Finally, Sora had to say something to break the silence.  
  
"So, Kairi's home is out there, somewhere, right?" he asked.  
  
"Could be," said Riku with a shrug. "We'll never know by staying here."  
  
"But how far could a raft take us?"  
  
"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."  
  
"So," said Sora, pausing to think how to word his comment. "Suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"  
  
"Well, I haven't thought about it....." replied Riku, just as thoughtfully. "It's just..... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds..... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could easily end up somewhere else, right?"  
  
Sora leaned back. "I don't know."  
  
"That is why we need to get out there and find out," stated Riku. "Just sitting around here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So, let's go."  
  
"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" asked Kairi as she appeared from behind them. She sat down and made herself comfortable.  
  
"Thanks to you," answered Riku. "If you hadn't come here..... I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They sat around a little longer, then truly decided to call it a night. Sora watched as Kairi walked off. Riku snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
Sora turned in time to catch a flying object that was coming straight at his gut.  
  
"You wanted one, didn't you?" asked Riku.  
  
Sora turned the item over in his hands. It was a golden yellow, star shaped fruit.  
  
"A paopu fruit," muttered Sora.  
  
"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined," said Riku as he explained a common folklore. "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Come on. I know you want to try it."  
  
"What are you talking.....?"  
  
Riku broke into laughter and raced passed Sora. Sora dropped the fruit and took off after him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Metro City.....  
  
Verity raised her head from the book she was reading. Actually, she fell asleep while reading it and she was only now just waking up.  
  
"Sleepyhead," muttered her friend, Meg, who was reading a manga next to her. She had golden hair and blue eyes. She had a natural grace, which was the complete opposite of Verity. Her clothing was stylish, from Deb. Verity looked like her clothing came from Goodwill. They were so different it seemed hard to believe they were close.  
  
"What happened?" muttered Verity as she stretched. She then pulled her stringy forest green hair out of her face.  
  
"You fell asleep reading," replied Meg. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."  
  
"No, I mean those shadows and the you all sounded like robots, and..... my shadow!" she jumped up, looking at her shadow. It remained like it always had.  
  
"Must have been a weird dream," replied Meg. "So have you come up with any new ideas for our project?"  
  
"Project?"  
  
"Making the costumes for Shakespeare's Tempest in our English class....." said Meg, somewhat sarcastically. She turned to manga around to show some fairies. "Stuff like this."  
  
"A wand......" muttered Verity, remembering the dream.  
  
"Well, we do need a staff," said Meg. "Listen, I am going to scan these books. You need to find some more. We need one on fairies, one on magic, and one on costume making."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back," said Verity as she stood up. She looked around. It was her library, everything was normal, the people, the books, the computers. Then why could she not shake the feeling that everything had changed?  
  
She walked around a bit, reacquainting herself with everything. She knew where to find everything in the library, but she needed reassurance that everything was normal.  
  
"Hey, Ver," said Willis as he turned away from the shelf. Willis was older than she was and worked at the library.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"What? Speak up, I can never hear you," said Willis.  
  
"I said 'hi.' Are there any new books on magic?" she asked.  
  
"We have a few," said Willis. "Check in the fiction section. But you might have to pry a few away from Samantha." Samantha spent every waking minute in the library. She was even more of a bookworm than Verity.  
  
Verity walked to the fiction section. Samantha was there, nose deep in a book.  
  
"Hi, Sam," greeted Verity. No response. "Hi, Samantha." Samantha did not reply. "Samantha!"  
  
"Oh, what?" asked Samantha as she looked up. "Sorry Verity, I didn't hear you."  
  
"Willis said something about some new books being in," answered Verity. "Any on magic."  
  
"Sure," answered Samantha. She picked a few off of the shelves. "These. But get them back soon. They look good and I want to read them."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh!" Samantha pulled another one off of the shelf. "Take this one. It looks really interesting."  
  
"OK," agreed Verity before returning to her seat with Meg.  
  
"So, what did you find?"  
  
"Some stuff on magic."  
  
"Good, but we still need some stuff on how to make costumes," said Meg as she took the books. Verity sighed and stood up again. She walked to the non-fiction section. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where your going!" that person snapped. It was Hannah.  
  
"Sorry, Hannah," replied Verity.  
  
"Huff!"  
  
"In a bad mood today?"  
  
"Whatever," retorted Hannah before walking off. Hannah was a nice girl, at times. But when she was in a bad mood watch out.  
  
Verity decided to ignore her and turned her attention back to finding books on costumes. Several minutes later she returned to Meg.  
  
"You found them!" exclaimed Meg. "What do we have....." She dove into one book and began to make notes.  
  
"Hey, girls," said Scott as he walked over. Scott's family was from Japan, so he looked the part. He was short, and that fact he was never allowed to forget. His clothing was neat, despite the fact he had survived all day in school in it.  
  
"Did you get the stuff?" asked Meg as she set the book down.  
  
"Yep! Now we work," he threw down a craft store bag. In it was cloth and various other necessities for their task.  
  
"Oh, and Ver," said Scott. Verity looked up. "I got this for you." He handed her a Hi-Potion. Verity laughed.  
  
It was an inside joke. When they first met Scott had fallen off of his bike. Verity pulled out a Hi-Potion and tried to help him. It was one of those memorable moments.  
  
"Verity, you said you wanted to make the staff?" asked Meg as she handed her the stuff. Verity shrugged and started on the task.  
  
It was silent while they worked. Meg was busy taking notes and making sketches as she came up with ideas. Scott was busy trying to make Meg's ideas practical. Verity had her hands full making the accessories. She worked especially hard on the staff, trying to remember the one from her dream.  
  
"The library is closing in ten minutes," a voice said over the PA a few hours later.  
  
"Eight already?" asked Scott. "Wow! We'd better go."  
  
"I'll say. My mom is going to kill me for being late," agreed Meg and they gathered their stuff.  
  
They exited and started to walk home together.  
  
"This is going to be great. I have so many ideas for fairy costumes and....." jabbered Meg.  
  
"Most of which are so fancy they could never happen," interrupted Scott.  
  
"But they are pretty," said Verity.  
  
"But I like your wand," said Meg. She took it out of Verity's hands and started to swing it through the air. "Although it may be a little too short for the stage."  
  
"Here," said Verity as she held her hand out. Meg handed it back. But as Verity gripped it, a tingle ran through her hands. A few sparks jumped from the wand.  
  
"What was that?!" asked Scott.  
  
"It had to be static electricity," said Meg. Verity was too busy staring at the wand to answer.  
  
"Why did you check out this book?" asked Scott. He held up a book called Our Other Worlds (AN/ I made up the name).  
  
"Oh, Samantha suggested it," answered Verity.  
  
"This is funny," he said as he read the back cover. "Worlds out there besides our own? Other dimensions? Sounds completely sci-fi."  
  
"I wish it was real," sighed Meg with starry eyes. She was a dreamer though and through.  
  
"I kind of like things this way," said Verity. "It's easier. I like figuring out how things work and why. Other worlds? I can't find any logic behind that. That is why the book is fiction." Verity loved science and logic. This was another area she was different from Scott.  
  
"But, can you imagine the possibilities?" asked Meg. "Dragons, fairies, magic, chivalry, true love, mages......"  
  
"You need a reality check," scolded Scott.  
  
"Can you prove there aren't other dimensions?" challenge Meg.  
  
"How can you prove something as weird as that?" asked Verity.  
  
"Until you can prove me wrong, I'll believe we are not alone," insisted Meg.  
  
"So, now do you believe in aliens? Or how about Santa Claus?" teased Scott.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" protested Meg.  
  
"Oh, here's my turn. See ya later," said Scott. With a wave he walked down his home street.  
  
Meg sighed. "Do you think he notices me?"  
  
"What?" asked Verity.  
  
"Do you think Scott notices me?" she asked.  
  
"He was just talking to you."  
  
"Not that. I mean, do you think he likes me?"  
  
"I don't know...... I can't deal with people, they are so irrational. That is why I like science. You can make sense of that."  
  
"I wish he'd notice me."  
  
"Do you still wish on a star?" asked Verity as she pointed to the first few as they appeared.  
  
"Sure, it's magic," said Meg. She picked a star and made a wish. The star twinkled brightly, then disappeared.  
  
"What was that?!" she gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My star disappeared!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Verity, looking up. "It probably went behind a cloud."  
  
"I don't like it. Let's hurry home," suggested Meg. They lived next door to each other, and they hurried back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Forgotten Forest........  
  
Lee snapped awake. He jumped up, only to hit his head on a branch before getting twisted in the bush he had fallen asleep under.  
  
"Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he protested as he tried to pull his way free. His navy blue Chinese dragon over shirt had snagged. He could also feel branches in his already messy black hair.  
  
"You goofball. Maybe next time you watch where you fall asleep," teased a girl who was sitting in a tree branch. She looked perfectly at home up there. Her dark brown hair had several leaves in it. Her jeans were torn and mud stained. She wore a T-shirt commemorating some forgotten event. She looked beautiful. Lee felt himself blushing.  
  
"I didn't fall asleep!" he protested. "I was attacked by my own shadow. But I had this shield and...."  
  
"Dreaming again?" asked Adeola, the girl. "You never change."  
  
"It wasn't a dream!"  
  
"It wasn't?" she asked, skeptically.  
  
"It didn't seem like one......" he said, his protests dying.  
  
"Here the two of you are!" a boy walked over. He was clearly built up. His white T-shirt had the sleeves cut off. His hair was crew cut, hiding its true color. "I should have known Lee would be sleeping and Adeola would be acting light a bird."  
  
"Lighten up," she said as she jumped down. "This is our vacation."  
  
"And you are spending it miles away from the camp," said Devan, the boy.  
  
"The lake isn't that far," said Adeola. "And we should have it all to ourselves! None of the others like hiking enough to get there!" With that she took off running.  
  
"Hey!" protested Lee.  
  
"Come on!" exclaimed Adeola. She looked back, never once breaking pace.  
  
"Let's go," said Devan with a shrug as they started off after her.  
  
It was about a half a mile to the lake. Three minutes later the guys were there. The lake was beautiful. The waters were pure from the lack of human visitors. The sky above the lake was beautiful. The trees around it only made it more picturesque.  
  
"Where is Adeola?" asked Lee.  
  
"Cannonball!" exclaimed Devan as he jumped in with a huge splash, simultaneously soaking Lee.  
  
"Hey!" protested Lee. He heard giggling above him. Adeola was in a tree, looking down at him.  
  
"You boys are so funny!" with that she gracefully dove into the lake, hardly leaving a ripple. She emerged, completely soaked considering she had dived in fully clothed.  
  
"Come on!" she waved Lee in. Lee kicked off his shoes and followed them in.  
  
After swimming most of the morning they crawled onto some rocks to dry.  
  
"I love it here!" sighed Adeola. "I wish we never had to leave. When we leave we all have to go to our own homes and we'll probably never see each other again.  
  
"Until the next camp out," said Devan. For the past six years their families had seemed to camp out the same weekend in summer. They had become close friends despite the short times they had spent together. But lately Lee wanted something more with Adeola.  
  
"I wish it could always be that way," sighed Adeola.  
  
"Don't sound so negative," said Lee.  
  
"Do you know the forest is one living thing?" asked Adeola.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Devan.  
  
"It may seem that the trees and the animals and the sky, water, and plants are all different, but they are all connected," said Adeola. "The tree roots are all intertwined. You hurt one tree, the rest feel it. The tree take in the water, earth, and sky. And the animals live in the trees. All different, but all the same. They all need each other, they are all important. Their lives are woven together..... Sort of like us..... We can't seem to stay apart if we try."  
  
"I know," agreed Lee. "No matter what happens, we'll always remember to be friends."  
  
"It's a promise," agreed Devan.  
  
"We should be heading back," said Adeola as she began to walk away.  
  
They walked the distance back to the camp grounds. There, they were greeted by an unexpected surprise.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
"Bombs away!"  
  
"Die!" Nyx, Nathan, and Xan began to pelt them with water balloons.  
  
"Hey!" protested Adeola.  
  
"I'll protect you!" said Devan as he stood in front of her.  
  
Lee's reaction surprised him. He picked up the lid of a nearby trash can and began to use it as a shield. Then he jumped in front of Devan and Adeola, trying to keep them as dry as possible.  
  
"No fair!" protested Xan.  
  
"More ammo!" demanded Nathan. He grabbed a bucket and dumped it over the lid, all over Lee.  
  
"Hey!" protested Lee. But by that time everyone was laughing too hard to fight or defend.  
  
"That was good, that was real good," compliment Adeola.  
  
"Hey, Lee was a genius, with that lid and all," said Nyx.  
  
"But he can't beat the H2O Master!" said Nathan as he waved his empty bucket.  
  
"How long have you guys been planning this?" asked Devan.  
  
"Since last summer," answered Xan with a shrug.  
  
"Come on," said Lee. "Let's go find some towels."  
  
Later that night the group was gathering around a campfire. It was tradition for them to make s'mores each night. Most of them had already gathered, everyone except Adeola and Xan.  
  
"Do you know what they say about the forest?" asked Nyx.  
  
"What?" asked Devan.  
  
"The entire forest is connected," she answered.  
  
"That's what Adeola said!" exclaimed Lee.  
  
"Yeah, but they say if two people can make themselves a part of the forest, then they will forever be connected, that their lives will be as conjoined as the roots of the trees," continued Nyx.  
  
"How does someone do that?" asked Nathan.  
  
"The most common way is to carve your initials into a really old tree," said Nyx.  
  
"I don't see what good that does anyone," said Adeola as she walked over with a fresh chocolate bar. "The trees would all feel the same pain. That means those two lives would be linked by pain."  
  
"Is there anything else?" asked Devan to Nyx.  
  
"Well, I've heard of one, but it is much harder," answered Nyx. "If you can find a fallen branch of a Starli Tree and carve two rings out of it, but the rings must be connected, then you have to bury the rings beneath the roots of the forest, then your lives will also be connected."  
  
"Wow," muttered Nathan.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Xan as he walked over with a bag of marshmallows, from which he was eating.  
  
"A story that Nyx knows," answered Nathan.  
  
"Another one?" asked Xan. "Last time she told stories they were about ghosts and they gave you guys nightmares for a week." Nyx giggled.  
  
They continued to hang out into the late night. The fire burned low and one by one they went back to their tents. That only left Devan, Adeola, and Lee by it.  
  
"How big do you think the forest really is?" asked Adeola as she looked into it, despite the looming shadows.  
  
"It's hard to say. I don't think I've ever seen a map of the entire thing," answered Lee.  
  
"Where do you think it ends?" asked Adeola. "Or, does it not end?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Devan.  
  
"I mean..... I'm not sure. How deep do the roots go? They could connect to something else far beneath, be a part of something much more, something unknown. The forest could go to cities, or countries, far away places. There may be a place where the trees touch the stars."  
  
"That is kind of hard to believe," said Devan.  
  
"How much more is out there?" asked Adeola, who was lost in her thoughts. "How small are we compared to everything else? But, we are part, connected by the forest, so we have to be important!"  
  
"You're making my head hurt," moaned Devan.  
  
"I just feel..... I don't know......." muttered Adeola.  
  
"Maybe we could take a hike and try to find the end?" suggested Lee.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Adeola.  
  
"That could take days!" protested Devan.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep and figure it out tomorrow," suggested Lee.  
  
"Sure," agreed Devan.  
  
They put out the fire and headed back to their tents. Lee watched as Adeola and Devan disappeared inside of theirs. Then he turned away from his and walked into the forest.  
  
"A Starli branch," he said. "I wish I knew what it looked like. Adeola knows that stuff......"  
  
He continued to walk with only the light of a flashlight. The forest was strangely quiet and a low wind blew through the branches at times, chilling him. Lee kept pausing to look at the branches on the ground, but that proved to be a fruitless effort.  
  
Some long time later he found himself at the lake where he had went swimming with his friends earlier that day. Lee paused for a moment, looking across it. It was beautiful. The trees and the stars were reflected like a mirror. Lee smiled.  
  
Then a breeze came and disturbed the surfaced of the lake. The stars seemed to dance in the sky. It almost looked like a meteor shower. Lee looked up and gasped. It was a meteor shower!  
  
"Woah!" he exclaimed, stunned.  
  
The falling stars were beautiful. They'd be even more beautiful if they weren't falling right his way!  
  
"Yikes!" exclaimed Lee as some hit the lake, creating steam. He wanted to head back, but the scene held him spellbound.  
  
He heard a crack over his head. The tree above him lit up, then faded as a piece of star hit it and went out. Lee then heard another crack. A branch broke out of the tree and fell down, hitting him straight on the head. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Wow! A Starli branch......" muttered Lee as he fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Northern Shoal.......  
  
"Crysta!" a voice yelled in her ears. Crysta woke up, jumping to her feet.  
  
"What happened? Where is it? What happened?" she demanded, looking frantically around.  
  
"You were having a nightmare so I woke you up," said her friend, Tamsin. Tamsin had on a tight pair of jeans and wore her navy hair in an equally tight ponytail. She pushed her glasses further up her face.  
  
"Was it a nightmare?" asked Crysta. "There was this really cool razor ring and....."  
  
"Oh, no. Crysta's talking about weapons again," said the person next to Tamsin. Her name was Faye. She had red hair that went wherever it pleased. She also wore denim capris with a vine pattern around the cuffs. She had a zip up black sweatshirt that was opened to reveal her white T- shirt.  
  
"But it was so weird....." muttered Crysta as she brushed a stray lock of platinum blonde hair out of her eyes. She wore a pair of khaki shorts and a pale green T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
  
"You've overslept, our group is heading out," said Tamsin as she threw a hiking pack at Crysta. Crysta caught it hard and went down.  
  
"Luckily we only have a half a day before we reach the Northern Shoal," said Faye.  
  
"Yeah, but we leave the forest, hit some rocky foothills, all of which are in the sun," countered Tamsin.  
  
"Are you guys coming are not?" asked Crysta as she started to head towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey!" they both protested as they threw on their packs and ran up to her.  
  
"So look who decided to sleep in," teased Corey, their guide.  
  
"It was Crysta," pouted Faye.  
  
"Then why was she the first here?" asked Tuan.  
  
"Are we going?" asked Tamsin. "I am looking forward to seeing the Northern Shoal before sunsets."  
  
"We're coming," said Celia and they pulled out.  
  
They hiked single-file, enjoying the thin forest as they walked through it. But too soon the forest gave way to powdery white rocks and semi-steep slopes. All conversation died at this point as the group focused on not falling.  
  
"Break time!" called Corey who was in front.  
  
"Thank the Lord," muttered Tamsin as they all sat down.  
  
"I'm not that sore," said Crysta.  
  
"So what do you think the Northern Shoal is going to be like when we get there?" asked Tamsin.  
  
"I guess it is supposed to have some beautiful rock formations," said Crysta. "There is also supposed to be an underground spring that results in deep, dark pools of water. But the area is supposed to be completely exposed."  
  
"You sound like a tour guide," commented Celia. Crysta shrugged.  
  
"I still can't believe the two of you talked me into it," sighed Faye as she looked at Tamsin and Crysta.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is supposed to be one of those 'find yourself' trips," she sighed again. "I can find myself perfectly well at a mall."  
  
"But don't you ever wonder if there is something more?" asked Crysta. "I mean, there is so much out there, so much that science cannot explain. What is the purpose to everything? What is the reason for us being here, at this one spot? What are we meant to do?"  
  
"Now you are sounding like a philosopher," said Tuan.  
  
"Move out!" yelled Corey. The group groaned, grabbed their packs, and started to walk.  
  
"This is really starting to hurt my feet," complained Celia.  
  
"At least we are getting in shape," said Tuan.  
  
"I think it is because my pack is too heavy," Celia opened a side pocket that was in reach and began to pull out stuff. She then began to throw it on the rocks. But one item hit the rocks and ricocheted right back at Crysta.  
  
"Ow!" moaned Crysta as she caught the item. It was a Hi-Potion.  
  
"Keep it!" yelled Celia, who was further behind her. "I don't need it."  
  
An hour later Corey called for another break. The land was beginning to level out, meaning they were close to their goal.  
  
"I am going to need you people to find some supplies now," he announced. He began to list off names and items. "Crysta, find me the leaves of a Gamu plants, for scratches, and a piece of flint. The first one back wins a prize! Go!" The group took off, some faster than others.  
  
"Great, how am I supposed to find a plant in an area like this?" asked Crysta as she began to roam up the slope. Several minutes later she saw a plant growing in the crevices of the foothills. Climb up and took it.  
  
"This has to be a Gamu plant, there's nothing else growing here," she said as she climbed down.  
  
Crysta continued her search. At one point in time she started to slide down the slope. Her left foot caught a rock and struck it against another. Sparks flew.  
  
"That has to be flint," she said. She took a gamble. She let one hand go, reached out and grabbed it. Then she somehow managed to kick and squirm her way back onto the path. She hurried back to the group.  
  
"I found them," she said. Tamsin and Tuan were waiting for her with Corey.  
  
"Good job, but it looks like you need the Gamu plant. You got pretty scratched up," commented Corey. Crysta shrugged.  
  
When the group was assembled Corey told them to begin the hike again. It was easier now that they were away from the rocky places, and people found their voices enough to complain.  
  
"I'm tired and I have no idea why I am doing this," whined Faye. "I am allergic to sweat."  
  
"I just want a nice hot bath," said Tamsin.  
  
"We're there!" yelled Corey.  
  
It was truly beautiful. It was everything Crysta described and more. The rock formations were huge. It seemed amazing anything so big could stand by its own weight in such contorted patterns. Several deep navy blue spots speckled the primarily white landscape. Even a few wildflowers found the strength to grow here.  
  
"Set up camp and then have fun," said Corey.  
  
"With pleasure!" exclaimed Tuan as the group broke into action.  
  
A half an hour later they were exploring, playing, or talking.  
  
"I must admit, this is beautiful," said Faye. "I don't want to leave it."  
  
"Say it, 'Crysta was right,'" coaxed Crysta.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I mean I don't want to hike all the way back," said Faye.  
  
"Well we have three days here, we'd better enjoy it while we can," said Tamsin.  
  
"Heads up!" yelled Tuan.  
  
Crysta jerked her head back. Her hand instinctively flew forward. She caught the Frisbee that would have beamed her.  
  
"Nice reflexes," complimented Corey, who was playing with Tuan. "Want to play?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed with a shrug. She threw the Frisbee like she threw the weapon from her dream. She watched it intently as it circled through the air. She was disappointed when it didn't come back to her. Tuan caught it.  
  
"Ready?" he asked as he threw it to Corey. The continued until sunset.  
  
After dinner the group spread out their sleeping bags and began to drift off. But Crysta couldn't. She eventually gave up. She walked over to an outcropping and sat, staring at the stars. Some time later she heard someone approach her. It was Tamsin.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Tamsin.  
  
"I thought I could find some answers while I was here, but I am still just as confused," sighed Crysta. "I want to know why I was born, what purpose I serve. Why I am part of this planet. Why things are this way. What is the reason? Why? Why? Why?"  
  
"You'll think yourself in circles with questions like that."  
  
"But don't you ever wonder? The universe is so big and we are so small. How can what we do matter? I just feel so unimportant....."  
  
"Then maybe you should quit trying to change the entire world. Maybe that isn't your purpose. Not everyone can change the world, you know. Maybe you're meant to help just one person live a better life. That has got to be just as valuable."  
  
"Are the two of you still awake?" asked Faye as she climbed onto the rock with a yawn.  
  
"Go back to sleep," said Tamsin.  
  
"Can't, knowing you guys are here jabbering away," she said as she stretched. "So what are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Crysta is looking for the purpose of life," answered Tamsin.  
  
"I don't think anyone knows that," said Faye. "Well, maybe we figure that out after we die. Stuff like that depresses me. I am perfectly happy being a small fish in my own fishbowl. It is easier than trying to figure out how the world works."  
  
"I want something so much more!" exclaimed Crysta, quiet enough not to wake anyone else up.  
  
"Crysta, we're your friends," said Tamsin. "We don't like to see you agonize over this stuff."  
  
"Completely," agreed Faye.  
  
"Just promise us that you'll be our friends forever. That way we can always help each other," continued Tamsin. "Together we can handle anything, the universe or the fishbowl. Whatever happens, for whatever reason, we'll be there."  
  
"It is a promise," agreed Crysta as she held out her hand. The did a three- way shake.  
  
"You know, they say what happens to you is only 10%," said Crysta.  
  
"Huh?" asked Faye.  
  
"Most of our lives are determined by how we react, by our choices," she explained.  
  
"So the universe doesn't determine our reason for living, we determine it ourselves?" asked Tamsin with a smile.  
  
"Yes..... I think your right," said Crysta, returning the smile.  
  
AN/ This may take some time to update. Why? Two reasons; #1 Reviews. Reviews determine how fast a story gets updated. #2 Length. These chapters are some of the longest I've written, so it is going to take me a bit more time to do each one. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	3. Allies

Hearts.....  
  
The royal magician, Donald Duck was on his way to see the king. He walked through the grand walls of the palace. They were richly decorated, showing how prosperous the kingdom was. Times were good and Donald was humming to himself. He opened the throne room doors and entered.  
  
"Good morning, you majesty," he said in a scratchy voice. "It's nice to see you this morning..... What!" Donald did a double check. The throne was empty. He looked around. He appeared to be the only one in the throne room.  
  
Then, the royal dog, Pluto, slipped shyly out from behind the throne. In his mouth was an envelope. Donald stepped forward and took the envelope. He opened it and started reading. His eyes got really wide and he raced out of the throne room, screaming gibberish as he went.  
  
Donald raced through the palace, searching for the royal knight, who was the only one who could handle this kind of knowledge. He found Goofy in lounging in the gardens. Donald tore outside, disturbing the peace.  
  
"Wake up, Goofy!" yelled Donald. "This is serious!" He began to shake the sleepy knight. Goofy didn't stir. Donald growled, then raised his wand. He cast a thunder spell, which sent Goofy a few feet into the air.  
  
"Hey there, Donald," said Goofy with a yawn. "G'morning."  
  
"We've got a problem, Goofy!" yelled Donald, trying to convey the importance of the situation. "But don't tell anyone....."  
  
"Queen Minnie?" asked Goofy as he stretched.  
  
"Not even the queen," insisted Donald in a low voice.  
  
"Daisy?"  
  
"No, it's top secret!"  
  
At that moment Queen Minnie and her lady-in-waiting Daisy appeared in the garden, taking an early morning stroll. Goofy looked over Donald's shoulder and saw them approaching.  
  
"G'morning Ladies," said Goofy with a wave.  
  
"What?!" gasped Donald Duck as he spun around.  
  
The two ladies walked over. Donald chuckled, embarrassed. He knew he was sunk.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Diamonds.......  
  
AN/ Sorry if this may seem childish, but I had to put the Muppets © in here. I grew up on the Muppets. I love the Muppets. Some of my favorite movies are A Muppets Christmas Carol, The Great Muppet Caper, and Muppets Treasure Island. ^_^  
  
"Hello, Lady Piggy," greeted knight Kermit as he walked into the royal library.  
  
"I bid thee welcome, my noble knight," replied Miss Piggy. She sighed.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Piggy?" asked Kermit.  
  
"It is just a feeling, a feeling like something bad is coming," she answered with another sigh.  
  
"I am sure it can't be that bad," comforted Kermit. "Maybe we should head to the kitchen and have a chocolate sundae."  
  
"No, chocolate cannot solve this problem," she said.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Lady Piggy," said royal scholar Fozzie as he entered from one of the upper floors of the library. "I have news to report to you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Miss Piggy, perking up.  
  
"Well,, I was doing some observations in the telescope," Fozzie answered. "I was watching the stars."  
  
"And what did you see?" asked Kermit.  
  
"The stars are disappearing," he answered.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Miss Piggy. "But that is impossible! That would mean......"  
  
"Everything is in danger," said Kermit in a low, shocked tone.  
  
"It appears your concerns were right, Lady Piggy," said Fozzie. "Something bad is happening."  
  
"Royal Knight Kermit!" snapped Miss Piggy, instantly going into action. "Take your choice of companion. I send you as my knight and messenger to see to this crisis!"  
  
"What?" asked Kermit, then he saw the look in her eyes. "I mean, yes, Lady Piggy!" he bowed and raced out of the room.  
  
"Is this for the best?" asked Fozzie.  
  
"It is all we can do. This situation is out of our hands," she sighed.  
  
"A companion, who would that be?" asked Kermit as he slowed down to walk through the palace. He found himself in the royal kitchen, so he walked in.  
  
The Swedish Chef was busy cooking and sing to himself in a language no one could understand. Animal was sitting nearby, pounding the silverware against the table with some semblance of a beat.  
  
"Hi, Animal, do you.....?" started to asked Kermit.  
  
"Animal hungry!" yelled Animal as he looked over at the Swedish Chef.  
  
"Never mind....." muttered Kermit as he slowly backed out of the room.  
  
He once again entered the royal halls and continued his search.  
  
BOOM! An explosion rocked the castle.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kermit. But he was forced to duck as Beaker went flying over his head.  
  
"Well, we know that was too much gun powder," said the other royal inventor from the next floor up.  
  
(AN/ This scene is in Muppets Treasure Island. I happen to have forgotten the green Muppet's name, so if anyone remembers, please tell me.)  
  
Beaker pulled himself out of the wall. "Me-me-bbe-ee-bbemmee-beeeppee."  
  
"Keep up the good works, guys," said Kermit, visibly shaking as he walked away from them.  
  
"Heads up!" yelled the royal Captain Gonzo. He had suspended himself from a chandelier and was slowly burning his support rope. He fell to the ground. Luckily Rizzo the Rat happened to be walking along at the time.  
  
"Yee-haw!" cheered Gonzo. "That was fun."  
  
"I am in so much pain," whined a pancake Rizzo.  
  
"Gonzo!" exclaimed Kermit. "Lady Piggy had entrusted me with an important task and I need you help to carry it out!"  
  
"What?" asked Gonzo. "It sounds like fun."  
  
"Help....." moaned Rizzo as the two walked off, leaving him embedded in the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Spades......  
  
Link sat outside of the royal palace looking in. It was a peaceful night. The stars were shining brightly and not a cloud blocked them. Link settled in more in the tree outside of Zelda's bedchamber.  
  
Because he was not royalty he knew he had no shot at winning her hand. But still, he wanted to protect her more than anything. That was why he was here. No, he wasn't being a peeping Tom. He may be a stalker, but he wasn't a peeping Tom.  
  
Then, a strange breeze blew through the night. It was cold and unexpected. Link pulled his forest green cloak tighter, trying to ward it off. But the wind wasn't what chilled him, it was the feeling that it carried.  
  
"Something is not right....." he muttered. He took one last look at the princess's window before jumping out of the tree and investigating.  
  
He walked along the castle walls, staying in the shadows and out of sight of the guards. Nothing moved, nothing seemed out of place. That puzzled Link, because he was sure there was something dangerously wrong.  
  
He continued his search, being careful not to be seen. But then he paused. There were no eyes to hide from. Link double-checked. Not a single guard was visible on the castle walls.  
  
"Something is very wrong!" he said as he sprang into action. He pulled out his Hook-Shot, snagged a crag in the castle walls, and pulled himself up.  
  
From there he was able to see the guards. They were all scattered along the walls in various stages of unconsciousness. Link tried to rouse one, but they were all to far gone, so he set out alone.  
  
Link raced down from the walls and into the inner court. There the problem greeted him. Strange imp-like creatures were everywhere, causing chaos.  
  
"Heartless, here?!" gasped Link as he pulled out his sword. He began to cut his way through. "This is awful!"  
  
Wave after wave of Heartless seemed to cover every corner of the castle. Not all were interested in Link, though.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a girl's scream echoed through the night.  
  
"Zelda!" gasped Link. He cursed himself for leaving her alone.  
  
Link began to fight with renewed vigor. He had to get to her. He had to save her. He fought his way into the palace, trying to reach her chamber.  
  
"Help!" he heard her echo through the halls.  
  
"I'm coming!" he yelled, trying to give her hope. He threw a Heartless aside and raced down the halls, dodging challenges instead of meeting them.  
  
He found Zelda. A rather large Heartless had her in its grips and was carrying her away. She was struggling, but it didn't seem to have much effect on the Heartless.  
  
"Link!" she half cried, half begged.  
  
"Zelda!" he called back. He pulled out his boomerang and let it fly.  
  
The Heartless batted it away with ease. Zelda gasped, reclaimed his weapon, and brandished his sword.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he demanded. The Heartless seemed to laugh.  
  
Link lunged for an attack. But the large Heartless simply waved a mutated hand. Instantly the halls were filled with smaller Heartless, all fight, jabbing, and clawing Link. The Heartless with Zelda began to drag her away.  
  
"Help! Link!" she begged.  
  
"Zelda!" he cried. But the smaller Heartless kept holding him back. Link began to slash at them blindly, but more appeared to take their place. And Zelda was being taken further and further from him.  
  
"Link!" she called out. But it was faint, she was so far away.  
  
"Zelda!" he cried, once again striking the Heartless.  
  
He fought valiantly. After seeing so many of their comrades fall, the rest of the Heartless backed off. It didn't matter now, there work was done. They retreated, leaving Link alone.  
  
"Zelda," he half sobbed. "I.....I.... I failed you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Clubs......  
  
"You summoned us, Princess Peach?" asked Mario with a low bow. His brother, Luigi, was next to him in a similar position.  
  
"Yes, my royal guards," she replied with a smile. "Rise." They both stood up. "I am proud of your courage and valor that you have showed my countless times. It may be time for you to show that courage again."  
  
"What is it?" asked Luigi.  
  
"Come with me," gestured Peach. She led them out of the throne room, down the hall, up the largest staircase, to the roof where a telescope had been set up. Her tomboy sister, Princess Plum, was looking into it.  
  
"Your worse fears are confirmed," said Plum. "I'm sad to say."  
  
"What fears?" asked Mario. "What is going on?"  
  
"The stars," replied Princess Peach, gesturing up. They all looked up.  
  
"They do look pretty," said Luigi.  
  
"That is not what I meant," sighed Peach. "The stars are fading."  
  
"What?" asked Mario and Luigi.  
  
"Slowly the stars are disappearing," explained Plum. "While each star is not in itself a world, it represents one."  
  
"And if a star disappears...." muttered Luigi.  
  
"A world disappears as well," finished Peach.  
  
"This is in deed a grave situation," muttered Mario.  
  
"So what can we do about it?" asked Luigi.  
  
"There is very little," sighed Peach.  
  
"So much has had to have gone wrong for this to have happened," added Plum. "The door's been opened, the seal broken, the path lost......"  
  
"But we will not give into fear," said Peach, perking up. "We will do what we can do. That is why I need the two of you."  
  
"Us?" asked Luigi.  
  
"Whatever it is, we will do it," said Mario.  
  
"I need you to be my escorts," said Peach. "Plum will stay here and make sure our world remains safe."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Luigi.  
  
"We have to find the core of this...... evil and stop it," she answered. "That is where I must go. But to find the core we must find the path."  
  
"And the path has been lost," sighed Plum.  
  
"So how are we going to find it?" asked Luigi.  
  
"There is one who will find the path. We must find that one and stay with him or her," answered Peach. "Come, we shouldn't waste much more time."  
  
"You don't have much time left," said Plum, sadly.  
  
"Then we'll keep our good-byes short," said Mario.  
  
"Follow me, the carriage has been readied," said Peach as she gestured to the stairs. Mario and Luigi followed. 


	4. Getting To Know The Characters

Destiny Islands......  
  
Riku and Sora met the next day. The raft had been finished. All that was left was to set sail, or so it seemed.  
  
"You know," said Sora. "The raft needs a name. How about Excaliber, or Titan or something cool like that?"  
  
"Cool like that?" asked Riku. "Those names are lame."  
  
"And what would you want to call it, Titanic?" asked Sora, playfully.  
  
"You guys at it again?" asked Kairi as she approached.  
  
"No....." they said, sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, how about we have a race to determine who's right?" asked Riku.  
  
"You're on!" agreed Sora.  
  
"I'll be the judge, again," said Kairi. She looked around, over the debris that littered the abandoned section of the treehouses. "The usual rules apply. The first one to tag that tree and make it back wins." The tree was a particularly large palm tree. It had a scar on it shaped like a star. To get to it a person needed to climb either up the debris or the trees. But it was dangerous, the wood was rotting.  
  
"If I win, I'm captain!" chimed Sora, energetically. "And if you win...."  
  
"I get to share a paopu fruit with Kairi," said Riku.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sora. He hadn't anticipated this.  
  
"Deal?" asked Riku, quietly, so Kairi wouldn't hear. "The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi."  
  
"Wha....? Wait a minute....." Sora began to protest.  
  
"Okay, on my count," said Kairi, mostly unaware of their conversation. "One, two, three!"  
  
The guys tensed then took off. They started by leaping over the remains of a walkway. Sora could feel the boards creak beneath him as he put his weight on them. He knew he couldn't stay in one place long, without the entire structure giving out on him.  
  
Riku was neck and neck with him. He seemed to move fluidly through the unstable walkway, while Sora was struggling to keep his balance and go full speed.  
  
They reached the end of the walkway, both breathing somewhat hard. From there they had to climb up an old scaffold, which led to a treehouse that had fallen down years ago. The rungs were soft with dry rot and hard to grip. Both boys struggled up it.  
  
From there, still tied, to boys had to jump down, using the branches and trunks of palm trees to shimmy to the tree with the scar on it. Sora swung down one branch. Trying to keep his momentum, he grabbed the trunk of a tree, and spider crawled around it, to another branch. Then he swung up and touch the star.  
  
"Good job," complimented Riku, who was next to him. "But the race is only half over." With that Riku turned and jumped on another tree branch.  
  
"It isn't over," agreed Sora, filled with renewed determination. He could see Kairi in the distance, cheering them on. Sora jumped down to a tree branch and swung to the top of a palm tree.  
  
From there he took a quick second to figure out the best route. He jumped to the trunk of another tree, climbed up it, then jumped down on the old scaffold. He could hear the scaffold groan under the combined weight of him and Riku. They made eye contact, then started to run, as fast as they could.  
  
They reached the end of the scaffold and began to climb down. They both knew they couldn't jump straight to the walkway, because that would cause it to collapse.  
  
"Good.....race...... Riku," panted Sora as he worked his way down.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Riku. "But it's about to end." They both jumped to the walkway. But Riku was prepared. He jumped, hard. Then he leapt again. The weight of his first jump caused the section of the platform to collapse under Sora's feet.  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Sora as he fell. Riku ran and gave Kairi a high five.  
  
Sora looked down, sad. He climbed back up to them, trying not to let his disappointment show on his face.  
  
"You were great, too, Sora," said Kairi as she walked up. "Now that you boys decided who's captain, we can get food for our voyage."  
  
"Huh?" asked Sora, taking a moment to realize what she was talking about.  
  
"I've already given Riku his list of things to find," continued Kairi. "Now let's see, Sora...... You're looking for one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, and three fish." Then she pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. "Take this and fill it with drinking water, but not from the ocean!"  
  
"I know," said Sora.  
  
"Bring everything back here," said Kairi. "If you need help, just ask."  
  
"I'll be fine," said Sora. He tried to sound perky, but he was still bummed about losing.  
  
Sora hopped off of the platform they were on and head back to the course. He remember seeing several coconuts in the trees when he was racing Riku. He headed over to them.  
  
Sora instantly noticed several coconuts on the ground, probably knocked down from the race. He picked them up, then realized they were under-ripe. Sora could see some ripe ones in the tree. He pulled out his wooden sword and began to hit the trunks of the trees, hoping to dislodge them. He was lucky, they did fall. But so did many others, most landing right on him!  
  
"Ow!" moaned Sora as he rubbed his sore head. He picked up two of the ripe coconuts and walked away, trying not to limp.  
  
Sora sat on a boulder, waiting for his head to stop throbbing. But as he sat down the boulder shifted under him. Sora gasped and rolled off.  
  
"What the?" he asked. He pushed the boulder aside, revealing a small cave. Inside two large mushrooms were growing.  
  
"I hope these aren't poisonous," muttered Sora as he picked them. He walked away, looking for the other items on his 'list.'  
  
"The ocean has a lot of fish," muttered Sora as he waded in. He had known how to swim for a while now, having loved so close to the ocean and all. He figured he could just swim in and catch the fish.  
  
Let's just say that turned out not to be a good idea. Several hours later he had caught his three fish.  
  
Sora walked out onto the beach again, trying to remember what else he needed.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed, looking up. "A seagull egg." He noticed a nest high in the branches above him.  
  
Sora walked up and began to climb up the trunk. It wasn't to hard, he had done it enough. He twisted around a branch and snatched the egg out of the nest.  
  
"This kind of makes me feel bad...."  
  
Sora landed and pulled out all the items out of his pocket. Then he found the water bottle Kairi had given him at the bottom. "Oh, yeah!" He looked around, trying to find some clean water. He heard a waterfall and knew that had to be it. There was only one fresh water spring on the island, which ran into the ocean. Sora went to it, emptied the ocean water out of the bottle, and filled it with fresh water.  
  
"Now to see Kairi!" chimed Sora as he walked back over to the raft.  
  
"You're back," stated Kairi when she saw him.  
  
"Yeah, I think I have everything," he said.  
  
"Let me see," said Kairi as she took his items and counted. She put the in a pile next to the things her and Riku had gathered. "Sora, we need one more mushroom."  
  
"Mushroom?" asked Sora. "Okay......" He walked off again. He could hear Kairi giggle behind him.  
  
Sora roomed around, until at last he found himself at the waterfall. He looked at it a moment, then noticed a dark shadow off to the left. Curiosity got the better of him and he poked his head inside.  
  
It was quite a large cave. It was hardly damp, and the light from outside lit it well enough. But the first thing Sora noticed was a mushroom growing on the wall.  
  
"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed as he picked it. Sora then looked around. The cave wasn't beautiful, but it wasn't ugly, either. The rocks were mostly brown or a shade of. But then Sora noticed some white streaks in the far wall.  
  
He walked over. The streaks were actually scratches, drawings. The drawings brought back one fond memory for him.  
  
"I've been here before," he muttered, remembering. One drawing was a crude version of him, the other was a crude version of Kairi.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sora was sitting here with Kairi, they couldn't have been older than ten. Each had a rock, a crude carving tool. They agreed to carve each other's faces into the stone. Sora tried really hard, and his picture did look a bit like Kairi, a bit.  
  
When they were done they back up and showed each other. Then they started laughing.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sora smiled at the memory. It still hurt that he had lost the race against Riku. Sora sighed, then picked up a rock. He went up to the picture he made of Kairi all those years ago. He carved a star in front of her and showed it going into her mouth. That represented the paopu fruit he had longed to give her. Sora smiled sadly and stood up.  
  
Then a chill came out of nowhere. A shadow fell across him. Sora felt the hair on the back of his neck rise even higher.  
  
"Who-Who's there?!" demanded Sora, as he jumped up and twirled around. He caught sight of a shadowy figure wearing a hood. But the person wouldn't step enough into the light for Sora to make out any features.  
  
"I've come to see the door to this world," the man replied (it was a man's voice), somewhat ominously.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This world has been connected," he continued, that strange fact making him seem sort of....... happy.  
  
"Wha-What are you talking about?" asked Sora, nervously.  
  
"Tied to darkness," the man said, as if that answered anything. ".....Soon to be completely eclipsed."  
  
"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this," said Sora as he summoned his courage. Then a new idea hit him. "Huh? Where did you come from?"  
  
"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," said the man.  
  
"So, you are from another world!" exclaimed Sora, some of the fear vanishing as it was replaced by desire.  
  
"There is so very much to learn," said the stranger, mostly to himself. "You understand so little."  
  
Sora felt offended. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm am gonna get out there and learn what's out there!"  
  
"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing," said the man. For a second Sora thought he saw the outline of a door behind the hooded figure. But he blinked and both were gone.  
  
"Weird......" he muttered, double checking the area. Everything was normal.  
  
Sora exited the cave to bring the last mushroom to Kairi. He found her where he had left her. She was stringing small shells together to make a necklace.  
  
"Found it," said Sora as he sat down.  
  
"Thanks, Sora!" chimed Kairi as she put it in the food basket. "I found something for you, too. Here." She handed him another Hi-Potion.  
  
"Okay, I get the message," sighed Sora as he put the Hi-Potion in his pocket.  
  
"Tired?" asked Sora when she noticed how somber he was. "Want to call it a day?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go home," agreed Sora, thinking that sleep would help him understand what had went on in the cave.  
  
"Okay," agreed Kairi. "Tomorrow is the big day! Let's rest up!" She looked out over the ocean happily. Sora smiled, too.  
  
They started to walk back to their homes, but the day turned out to be too nice for them to call it quits just yet. They had made it to the dock when they sat down to watch the sun set. It was an exceptionally beautiful sunset, too. They watched in silence for a while. Then Kairi said something that had been on her mind for a while.  
  
"You know," she said, "Riku has changed."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well....." stammered Kairi, not sure how to word it. It was just something that was bothering her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Sora," said Kairi, a daring look in her eye, "Let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just kidding," she laughed. But Sora could have sworn she was serious for a moment.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" asked Sora, who was a bit taken back by her mood- swing. "You're the one that's changed, Kairi."  
  
"Maybe....." she admitted. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, going off on our own. But now I'm ready. No matter what happens or what I see, I know I can always come back here, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Sora instantly agreed.  
  
"That's good," said Kairi, then she was serious. "Sora, don't ever change."  
  
"Huh?" asked Sora, again perplexed by her mood-swing.  
  
"I just can't wait," said Kairi, happy again. "Once we set sail, it will be great!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Metro City.....  
  
Verity raced downstairs to answer the ringing doorbell. Meg was there, waiting for her.  
  
"Hi!" they greeted each other.  
  
"Are you heading to the library again?" her mom asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," admitted Verity.  
  
"Don't be gone so long. I need your help here, too," said her mom.  
  
"Okay," agreed Verity and she left with Meg. Verity lived alone with her mom, her dad having abandoned the family years back.  
  
"So have any more ideas for props?" asked Meg. They talked and walked towards the library.  
  
"Huh? Not really....." said Verity.  
  
"But your wand really did turn out great," Meg pointed-out. "And I'm being serious."  
  
"I know...... And you know that art has never been my forte," added Verity.  
  
"Yeah, you like logic," mock sighed Meg. "Oh, let me show you the patterns I came up with for the fairy outfits. They're gorgeous. With the right kind of shimmery fabric, they'll steal the show!"  
  
"And as Scott would say....." started Verity.  
  
"They are completely impractical," said Scott, who walked up from behind them.  
  
"Hi, Scott!" chimed Meg.  
  
"Hi," he greeted back. "So, what dreamer's fantasy has Meg come up with today?" Meg handed him her notebook of sketches. "Wow......"  
  
"Well, they are pretty," said Verity, trying to help Meg feel better.  
  
"These would be great...... for Broadway," commented Scott. They all laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess we don't have to go so elaborate," sighed Meg. "I mean, the basic shape works."  
  
"Oh, Verity," said Scott as he turned to her. "I borrowed this from you last night. Good book." He handed her back Our Other Worlds.  
  
"You read it already?" gasped Verity. "That sounds like something Samantha would do."  
  
"It is a good book, and sci-fi," said Scott with a smile. "But there is enough fantasy in it that I think you would like it, Meg."  
  
"Really?" asked Meg. She took the book from Verity.  
  
"So, do you think it is possible?" asked Scott. "For there to be other worlds out there than our own."  
  
"There can't be life on other planets," said Verity. "At least not on the ones we know. The lack of a decent atmosphere and sufficient water would make it impossible for anything to survive. Even if that life form didn't need oxygen or water, the chemical and atmospheric make up of most planet's surfaces are completely contradictory to supporting life."  
  
"That's the Verity we know and love," said Meg with a smile as she flipped through the first few pages of the book.  
  
"But this book doesn't talk about different planets. It talks about different dimensions," said Scott. "Other worlds that are like earth, except they have different kinds of creatures living on them."  
  
"A world of dragons?!" exclaimed Meg as she read. "Magic, too! Way cool!"  
  
"Magic?" asked Verity, doubtfully.  
  
"Think of it this way," said Scott, "magic is just the physics of another dimension."  
  
"Yes!" cheered Meg.  
  
"How did I end up with you two as friends?" asked Verity, jokingly.  
  
"Because you need some spice to life," replied Meg. "I wonder if Shakespeare's Tempest was real in another dimension?"  
  
"Well, the book does say that 'all dreams are but another reality. Don't forget,'" said Scott.  
  
"Then how do we know about it?" asked Verity. She was glad they were having fun, but this was too far out there for her to feel comfortable with.  
  
"Think of it like a radio," said Scott. "Some people are 'in tune' with other dimensions. This is what inspires stories, plays, and movies."  
  
"So, if I dream of a world where magic is real, with dragon who pulled carriages and wizards and lost prophecies, then somewhere out there, that world would be real?" asked Meg, eagerly.  
  
"Um, Meg," said Verity. "This book is fiction....."  
  
"Oh....." sighed Meg.  
  
"Hey, we're here!" exclaimed Scott as they walked up the steps of the library.  
  
"It's nice outside. Let's work in the courtyard," suggested Meg.  
  
"Fine," agreed the other two. They headed to the side of the building.  
  
The courtyard was pretty, with flowerbeds circling the trees and lining the walkway. In the middle was a large replica of Nike, Winged Victory. The group sat beneath it. Meg handed out scissors and cloth and they began to work.  
  
They talked about meaningless stuff for a while. Then they went silent, enjoying the atmosphere.  
  
"Verity," said Meg, at length.  
  
"What?" asked Verity.  
  
"We need to find out how many fairy wings we need to make," she said. "But I left my copy of the Tempest at home. Can you go in and get it?"  
  
"Why not Scott?" she asked, even though she was already standing up.  
  
"Because I would get stuck in the science fiction section and you'd never see me again," answered Scott.  
  
"Yeah, you'd get sucked into another one of those worlds," said Meg with a giggle. Verity smiled too, and then went inside.  
  
She scanned the shelves, looking for the drama section. A few rows over she saw Willis reshelving books. He smiled and waved at her. She waved back. Verity continued on. The library was air conditioned, and it felt nice.  
  
Verity found herself in the back of the library. She cursed herself for letting her mind wander. She turned to head out, but something caught the corner of her eye. She turned around. It was a door that had been half opened. Verity paused, looking in at the old books on the other side. She didn't remember the door being here before. Then again, it was probably for library personnel only. Verity made up her mind and entered.  
  
She was surprised at what she saw. The books had to be ancient, and most were covered in dust. Verity could even see a few scrolls on the shelves. A spider lazily made its web in a dirty window. The lamp over head was dark and just as filthy.  
  
"What is this?" asked Verity, thinking she had stumbled on a forgotten room. Then a shadow fell over her, chilling her to the bone.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Verity. She whirled around, her heart pounding. Behind her was a human figure whose entire form was covered by a large, brown robe, complete with a drawn hood.  
  
"I am here to find the door to this world," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Verity. "That door?" She pointed to the door to the room, which was behind them.  
  
He shook his head. "The door that will connect this world."  
  
"Connect this world?" repeated Verity, confused.  
  
"Soon this world will be connected to darkness," he said. He then looked her right in the eyes. Verity didn't actually see his eyes, but she could feel them on her. It was very unnerving. "You are a very pretty girl, it is such a shame....."  
  
Verity tensed up even more. No one had ever called her attractive. In fact, she always tried to not stand out. "Who are you? What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You do not know what is behind the door," he said, ignoring her questions. "You want to know so much, and yet you know so little. You seek the truth, and yet you deny it when you find it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Verity, who was confused. And that was one thing she hated. "Quit speaking in riddles!"  
  
The man made a gesture with his hand. A book floated off of the shelf and drifted into his open hand. Verity could see the title. It was an ancient edition of Our Other Worlds.  
  
"That book..... Are you trying to tell me there's other worlds?!" gasped Verity, her heart rate picking up even more. "That's impossible..... Scientifically speaking....."  
  
"There is so much to learn," he said as he opened the book carefully so not to tear the aged pages. "Not everything is science. You understand so little."  
  
"Well, no one knows everything," admitted Verity. "But I do know logic, and this is lunacy."  
  
"One who knows nothing cannot hope to understand anything," he replied, shortly. Verity felt that as a direct attack on her pride.  
  
The man laughed and the lights flickered. Verity gasped. She blinked and the man was gone.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked herself. She looked around the dusty room. There was a square in the dust where Our Other Worlds had been. Besides that, nothing had been disturbed.  
  
Verity crept out, shut the door, then bolt down several rows of books. She was breathing hard, and it wasn't from running. That man had truly shaken her.  
  
Verity looked up. She was in the drama section. She found the Tempest fairly quickly, checked it out, and returned to her friends.  
  
"Maybe we should have sent Scott in after all," said Meg, jokingly, when she returned.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Verity. "There was this weird man there..... he really freaked me out."  
  
"It's people like that that give libraries bad names," sighed Scott.  
  
"Can I see that book?" asked Verity as she reached for Our Other Worlds.  
  
"Verity, are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Meg, shocked.  
  
"There's just something I need to look up," said Verity.  
  
"Here," said Meg as she handed Verity some wire and blue nylon. "Make this into a pair of wings."  
  
"But you know I can never make them as good as you can," said Verity as she put the book down.  
  
"As long as they get done," muttered Meg.  
  
"Do these look okay?" asked Scott as he held up two hats he had been working on.  
  
"The one is fine," said Meg. "But the other is too big for anyone's head." Verity giggled.  
  
They continued to work on into the afternoon, at which time they decided to call it a day for lunch. The packed up there stuff and began to walk home.  
  
"Verity, when you are done with the book, can you let me borrow it?" asked Meg as they walked.  
  
"I told you, you'd like it!" exclaimed Scott.  
  
"Actually, I want to see if there is a spell or something that will let us get to the other worlds," said Meg.  
  
Verity felt a chill again. For some reason the older edition of the book that the man had taken popped into her mind. It bothered her deeply, for some reason.  
  
"Yeah," Meg laughed with Scott. "We can use this!" She pulled the wand Verity had made out of her bag.  
  
"Hey!" protested Verity as she took it back. Scott and Meg laughed some more.  
  
Verity put the wand back in the bag and her hands brushed Our Other Worlds. She pulled it out and turned it in her free hand. She didn't see and edition number on it.  
  
"Uh-oh," whispered Scott to Meg. "Verity is thinking."  
  
"And she thinking about fantasy," Meg whispered back, smiling. "I think the world just ended." They laughed again.  
  
"Stop it," said Verity, although she didn't really care.  
  
Meg was exceedingly happy as they continued to walk home. It had to be all the attention Scott was showing her.  
  
"Scott, you missed your turn," Verity pointed out.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to walk the two of you home," he said, sheepishly. "My room is being painted, and I can't keep my part of the props there."  
  
"You can keep them at my place," volunteered Verity. "My mom and I have more than enough space for these fairy wings."  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd have to hurt you if you got paint on them," said Meg, teasingly. They walked up Meg's driveway.  
  
"See ya later. I'll call you and arrange the next time we can get together," said Meg as she disappeared into her house.  
  
"Bye," they waved back and walked over to Verity's.  
  
"Here," said Verity as she opened the front door. Scott set his bag inside.  
  
"Thanks again," he said. Then he got serious. "Listen, there was something I want to tell you, while we are alone...."  
  
"What?" asked Verity, curious.  
  
"It's hard...." he muttered as he worked up his courage. Then he looked her directly in the eyes, "I like you, Verity."  
  
"What?!" Verity gasped. This had never happened before.  
  
"I like you," said Scott. "And more than a friend, too. You are always nice, and I love listening to you. But you don't talk all the time, you also listen. I know I surprised you, but I wanted to tell you. I believe in the phrase 'better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.'"  
  
"Well, you are right, you did surprise me," stammered Verity.  
  
"I want to know how you feel," he continued. "But you don't have to tell me right away. I'll let you think it over."  
  
"OK," agreed Verity. "Bye." She stepped into her house.  
  
"Bye," waved Scott as he started towards his home.  
  
Verity closed the door and leaned against it. "Meg is going to kill me......."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Forgotten Forest......  
  
Lee walked into the camp the next morning, rubbing his sore head. He still carried the Starli branch that had hit him in the meteor shower last night.  
  
"Lee!" exclaimed Adeola as she raced out to him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Um, by the lake," he said.  
  
"Lee! Adeola!" exclaimed Devan as he stepped out of his tent. "Did you see the star shower last night?"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Adeola. "It was beautiful. I'm mean...... Wow!"  
  
"I guess you were right," said Devan. "There are places where the forest touches the stars."  
  
"It was pretty....." agreed Lee, who was still a little disoriented.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Devan when he saw Lee's appearance.  
  
"Um, I was by the lake," he answered.  
  
"For how long?" asked Devan.  
  
"I just remembered!" exclaimed Adeola. "We have to plan our hiking trip!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," remembered Devan. "I guess we should prepare."  
  
"We have to leave soon," said Adeola. "That is, if we want to find the end of the forest and make it back before our families leave."  
  
"But, are there any trails?" asked Lee.  
  
"We'll blaze one," said Devan.  
  
"That works!" agreed Adeola. "What are we going to need? Sleeping bags, food, good shoes, a pocket knife, a first aid kit, cooking equipment, matches....."  
  
"Let's divide up and get stuff," suggested Lee.  
  
"Okay! I'll take care of food and sleeping supplies!" volunteered Adeola.  
  
"I'll get the other necessities, like matches and the pocket knife," said Devan.  
  
"I'll get together the first aid kit, we'll probably need a cell phone or something, maybe bug spray...." said Lee.  
  
"Well, if you think of anything else, bring it," said Adeola. "We'll meet here in an hour."  
  
"Right!" agreed the two boys as they started. They headed back to their tent and began to rummage through their supplies.  
  
Lee quickly found two Potions for the first aid kit. Then he added some bandages and poison ivy lotion. He put in a lantern, as well as some matches. He knew they could never have too many of them.  
  
Lee walked out of the tent, trying to think about what else they'd need. He walked the campsite, looking for ideas.  
  
"Let's see," he muttered, roaming around. By the fire pit he found an empty water canteen.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Lee as he picked it up. "We need water."  
  
He began to explore some more, trying to get ideas. He knew it would be awful to be far away from civilization and find out they were missing a necessity. He trusted that Adeola and Devan would come up with some good stuff too. But it was also crucial that they didn't take too much, because they'd be stuck carrying it.  
  
Behind the tents, by the wood pile, Lee found a Hi-Potion to add to the first aid kit. He began to scout around, hoping to find a few more. He saw Nyx, Xan, and Nathan goofing off with a Frisbee. He smiled. Like Adeola, he never wanted this week to end.  
  
Lee continued to make a slow circle of the camp. He found a half used Hi- Potion in a bush. He also found some old Beef Jerky in a pot. Food would be very helpful for their trip. Sure, Adeola knew a lot about natural foods, but it was always god to be prepared. Lee looked at his watch and noticed nearly an hour had gone by.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed and started to head back to the meeting place.  
  
But as he passed another tent, he saw a folded piece of paper on a folding chair. He walked over and looked at it. It was a map of the park! Sure, the forest extended beyond the map, but it would help them get started. He picked it up and walked over to the base of the tree where they were supposed to meet. It looked like he was the first one there. That is, it looked that way.  
  
Lee felt an acorn bounce off of his head. He looked up. Adeola was sitting in the tree, smiling down at him.  
  
"You made it," she said, calmly.  
  
"Yeah, and I found a bunch of stuff," said Lee as he began to disassemble his first aid kit, showing each item to her. "I even found a map, some beef jerky, a lantern, and a canteen!"  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Adeola, who was clearly impressed. Lee enjoyed her smile. "The only thing I could think of that we were missing was a compass." She held it up.  
  
"What an unusual bird," commented Devan as he walked over. Adeola smiled and jumped down.  
  
"I brought the bed rolls and a bunch of food," said Adeola. "But we should be able to forage pretty easily."  
  
"I grabbed some fishing line and some hooks," said Devan. "That should help. I also found a real nice pocket knife, from my dad. And the biggest box of matches I could find!"  
  
"I found some too," added Lee. "You never know how many of those things you are going to need."  
  
"What's this?" asked Devan as he grabbed Lee's Starli branch.  
  
"That's mine!" protested Lee as he took it back.  
  
"What is it for?" asked Adeola.  
  
"Um, in case we have to fight off a bear," said Lee as he put it deep into his backpack.  
  
"Do you think we have everything?" asked Adeola as she looked over their equipment once more. She thought nothing of Lee's unusual behavior.  
  
"Well, we need to fill up the canteen," commented Lee as he pulled it out.  
  
"That gives me an idea!" exclaimed Devan. "It is too hot to start walking now, how about we head to the lake and take a dip."  
  
"Sure!" agreed Lee. "What do you think, Adeola?" He turned, but Adeola had already started running towards the lake.  
  
"What are you two waiting for?" she asked, over her shoulder.  
  
"Come on," said Devan as he took off after her.  
  
They all made it to the lake, but they didn't stop running until they had to swim. Water went everywhere. The group laughed.  
  
"I wish I could stay here forever," sighed Adeola as she began to do the back stroke.  
  
"I have to agree," said Devan.  
  
"I wish it would never end," added Lee.  
  
"Who's up for a game of water volleyball or something?" asked Devan as he retrieve the ball he had grabbed before they left.  
  
"You and your games," sighed Adeola, who was content with swimming.  
  
"I'll play," volunteered Lee. "But we will have to use our invisible net." They laughed again.  
  
Lee and Devan started to bounce the ball around while Adeola looked on. This continued for a while, until Adeola stepped on something.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Devan as he caught the ball.  
  
"One minute," said Adeola. She dove and retrieved the object that had cut her. It was a strange rock.  
  
"Weird," commented Devan.  
  
"I've never seen a rock like this, not here," said Adeola. She turned the rock in her hand. It was black, but clear crystal flecks caught the sunlight and sparkled.  
  
Lee instantly knew where it was from. It had to be from the meteor show last night.  
  
"It is pretty," said Lee, at length.  
  
"I'm keeping it," said Adeola. "I'll be right back." She swam for sure to put the rock with her stuff.  
  
"One minute," said Lee to Devan. He swam over to Adeola. "Did you cut yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, but not bad," answered Adeola. They stepped out of the lake and she showed him her foot. There was some blood on it.  
  
"That could be bad, especially with all the walking we'll be doing," said Lee. "Here." He rummaged through his first aid kit and pulled out a cloth bandage.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. "I can take care of it." She began to wrap her foot.  
  
Lee went to put the first aid kit away when he saw the Starli branch. He pulled it out and examined it. Now was the time, if ever, for him to complete it. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I remembered I forgot something," he said to Devan and Adeola. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Fine! Don't be gone too long," they called.  
  
Lee waved and headed back into the forest. Then he bolted, running straight for the camp. When he got there he found the pocketknife that Devan had brought. He took that and without anyone noticing he again disappeared into the forest.  
  
About half way between the lake and the campsite Lee stopped and began to carve. It was hard work. He had to be very careful not to separate the two rings he was making. They were too big to be practical, but Nyx had said nothing about size. And it was easier to carve them if they were big.  
  
An hour later Lee had finished. He stood up and brushed the shavings off of his legs. The rings weren't prefect, but they were together. He smiled and looked for a good tree to bury them under. He was also trying to think of a good excuse to tell Adeola and Devan.  
  
Lee spotted the perfect tree, not too far off. He walked over to it. It was a large oak tree with towering branches. Lee smiled as he thought of Adeola climbing it. He bent down near the roots and started to dig with his bear hands. But as he dug, he got another idea. He pulled the pocketknife back out and picked up the rings. He carved his name on one and Adeola's name on the other. Lee smiled again and finished burying them.  
  
As he stood up he felt a sudden chill. Lee got the feeling that he wasn't alone. He turned around quickly and realized that his suspicions were true. A shrouded figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lee, cautiously.  
  
"I have come to see the door to this world," the man answered.  
  
"Door? In the middle of a forest?" asked Lee as he looked around for an escape.  
  
"This world has been connected," continued the man.  
  
"Connected? To what?" asked Lee. "Or do you mean the thing about the tree roots?"  
  
"Connected to darkness," said the man, ominously. "And soon, to be gone."  
  
"What to be gone? The world?" asked Lee, now a bit more than nervous. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What is behind the door...... You do not know," the man said. "But darkness awaits us all."  
  
"Who do you mean?" asked Lee. "Do you talk normally?"  
  
"You put your faith in your friends," the man commented.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"But darkness will claim every last one of them," said the man. There was something about his tone.....  
  
"Listen! I don't know what you are talking about, but leave my friends alone!" snapped Lee. "I won't let anything happen to them, that includes you!"  
  
The man chuckled. It was not a nice laugh. "You understand so little."  
  
"I don't care," snapped Lee. "I know what is really important."  
  
"And you think you can save them?" asked the man. "A fruitless effort. Soon nothing will remain, but darkness."  
  
The shadows seemed to come alive. Lee gasped as they reached out for him. He stumbled backwards. He fell and landed hard. When he looked up again, he was alone in the forest.  
  
"Adeola! Devan!" he gasped. He leapt up and started to sprint to the lake.  
  
When he got there, his worst fears turned out to be an overreaction. Devan and Adeola were drying themselves on a rock. Devan had cast a line in and was fishing while they talked. The saw Lee coming and waved.  
  
"What kept you?" asked Adeola.  
  
"There was this weird man in the woods....." answered Lee. "He kept talking about darkness."  
  
"Probably a camper who got drunk," said Devan as he pulled his line in. The fish had stolen his bait.  
  
"Probably......" agreed Lee.  
  
"So, when do we start out?" asked Adeola, who was probably the most eager.  
  
"We want to do it before sunset," said Devan. "Otherwise we may as well spend the night at the campsite."  
  
"We can go now," suggested Adeola. "But I kind of want to stay here a bit longer." She sighed as she looked at the picturesque lake scene.  
  
"Just until the two of you dry fully," said Lee as he sat down with them. "So how long will we be gone?"  
  
"Who knows?" asked Adeola. "Time isn't important. It is what we do with it."  
  
"It will be great," agreed Devan. "Think about it. Where we are going, no human has gone before."  
  
"You make is sound like we are going to the moon," giggled Adeola.  
  
"As long as we are friends though it all, I'm happy," agreed Lee, determined not to let what that man said bother him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Northern Shoal........  
  
"I could have sworn I saw a fish there!" exclaimed Faye as the group continued to explore the Northern Shoal the next morning.  
  
"I didn't see it," said Tamsin.  
  
"Maybe I was seeing things....." sighed Faye.  
  
"I wish I brought a camera," sighed Crysta as the three continued to explore the rock formations.  
  
"That would be too much to carry," whined Faye.  
  
"But Crysta does have a point," agreed Tamsin. "I wish there was some way we could box this up and take it home."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Crysta, getting an idea. "Do you see that big rock over there?" She pointed. "Race you up it!" With that she started running.  
  
"Crysta!" exclaimed Tamsin and Faye as they took of after her.  
  
Crysta laughed as she reached the rock. She found several grooves in it and used them as hand holds. She began to scale up the rock.  
  
"Shouldn't you use a rope?" asked Faye as she looked up from the bottom.  
  
"Nope!" replied Crysta as she kept climbing.  
  
"Wait for me!" exclaimed Tamsin as she started up, climbing very similarly to Crysta.  
  
They both reached the top and pulled themselves up. They alternated between breathing hard and laughing.  
  
"Okay, you had your fun, now come down!" yelled Faye, who refused to climb it.  
  
"There you three are!" said Corey as he walked over. "I've been looking for you. Head back to base camp. We are going to do something important." He turned and walked away to gather the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, see you," said Faye as she turned away and started walking.  
  
"Hey!" protested Tamsin and Faye as they climbed down the rock as quick as they could.  
  
The three friends joined the rest of the group as Corey started talking.  
  
"There is an alcove in the middle of the Northern Shoal," he was saying. "It is tradition that each group we take go there. Inside, we write our names on the wall. But there is an old story that goes with the cave."  
  
"Oh, what?" asked Celia, eagerly.  
  
"They say that the cave used to be a shrine to a powerful star spirit. This spirit once guarded a bright star. The star guided travelers at night and gave hope to the lost. The spirit is said to have fallen from the star, because the star was too proud to have a guardian."  
  
"The guardian of the star fell hard to this world. It lost most of its power coming here, because our world drained it when the spirit touched it. The power was too much for the land, and it died. But the spirit did not give up hope. It knew that nothing would grow, so it set up natural formations that did not need to grow. It was the one who made the Northern Shoal."  
  
"But that is not the end of the story. The spirit was still faithful to its star. It looked up at the sky from the rocks each night, watching its star. At first the star glowed as bright as ever. But then, one night, darkness came to claim the star. Without the guardian to defend it, the star was lost to darkness, never to glow again."  
  
"The guardian saw this and despaired. It went into the ground, through the alcove which we are going to see. The spirit did not stir from the shadows, and darkness eventually destroyed its body. But the guardian was more than a body. They say that is spirit still lives on, looking for one who will make his star shine bright once more. Then the guardian shall arise and return to its home."  
  
"Wow......" the group muttered, shocked.  
  
"I feel weird about going in there now," muttered Tamsin. "I mean, would that make the spirit mad, graffiting on his home?"  
  
"No," said Corey. "You write your name in there so the spirit will know you, and thus not consider you an enemy. If you turn out to be the one to re-light its star, it will know your name as well."  
  
"I can't believe you are buying into this," Faye whispered to Tamsin.  
  
"It is almost like what we talked about last night," said Crysta, the three breaking into their own conversation. "This sounds kind of fatalistic. (AN/ as in fate). It means that someone is meant to do something, and nothing he or she does will alter that. This person's destiny, so to speak, is reviving the star."  
  
"Why do you sound so negative?" asked Faye.  
  
"Because we all have a choice," said Crysta. "We cannot change our circumstances, but we can change how we react to them. I am beginning to think there is no such thing as fate. I have thought a lot since we started. I used to think that there was a set path everyone was meant to follow, some set purpose. But it is us who decides our purpose and us who decide our path."  
  
"Our choices determine our destines, you mean," said Tamsin.  
  
"Ladies....." said Corey, getting their attention again. "We are heading to the alcove. Stick together."  
  
"Okay," they all agreed and started walking.  
  
"I want to know the reason for everything," sighed Crysta, picking up her conversation with Tamsin and Faye. "I mean..... I don't know. It is like we are all stones in a mosaic. I want to see the mosaic."  
  
"Yeah, but we have more control over our lives than that," said Tamsin.  
  
"I know, it is so hard to put into words how I feel," Crysta sighed again.  
  
"You people are hurting my head," whined Faye.  
  
"I know that our choices and reactions guide our lives. I now that there is no 'chance machine' of the universe that dictates our lives. But I still feel like I can't see the whole picture, how other people react, how my reactions effect other people......"  
  
"We're here," said Faye as she pointed to the alcove.  
  
"It looks cozy," said Tamsin as she examined it.  
  
The alcove was a slab of a rock that had cracked in half over a pudgy boulder. The rocks were gray with white mixed in. Inside the rocks were mostly white, save the ink where people had written their names.  
  
"Here," said Corey as he threw them a pen. "Don't forget to sign."  
  
"Let's all sign it together!" chimed Tamsin.  
  
"OK!" agreed the other two girls. Celia and Tuan had just exited. Otherwise there wouldn't have been enough room for them.  
  
The three friends entered the cave. The entrance was well lit, but it got very dark very quickly. The rocks eventually got too close together for anyone to get through. But through the shadows it was obvious the crevice continued for a long ways down. Crysta stared down it, curiously.  
  
"Here!" exclaimed Faye as she founded a relatively clear space on the wall.  
  
They wrote their names, and the under it they put the year and the phrase 'friends forever.'  
  
"All we need is a ghost and a mysterious disappearance and this would make a great movie," said Tamsin as they exited.  
  
"I hope not!" protested Faye.  
  
Crysta half listened to their conversation. But she was keeping the alcove in her peripheral vision. She had a desire to see inside, just one more time.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said to Faye and Tamsin as she darted back into the alcove.  
  
"That was weird....." commented Faye. Tamsin shrugged.  
  
Crysta entered again and started to wonder why she had come back. She peered into the darkness before turning to catch up with her friends.  
  
Then a flash of movement caught her eye. She turned and saw a dark, cloaked figure in front of her, blocking the exit.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. "The star guardian?"  
  
"The star guardian died with its star," the man replied. "I am here to find the door."  
  
"Door?"  
  
"I am looking for the door that has connected this world," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Crysta, still trying to figure out how this tied to the story that Corey had just told.  
  
"But tied to darkness instead of light," he said. "And soon, it will eclipse. It is inevitable."  
  
"One moment," said Crysta. "We all have our choices, we can all chose not to..... whatever."  
  
"You don't know what is behind the door," he said.  
  
"What door? What are you talking about? I control my own life!"  
  
"Huff! You understand so little. You cannot hope to learn about the events that have been set in motion."  
  
"The big picture......" Crysta said, wide-eyed. "I want to know! And somehow, I will make sure that my choices make an impact!"  
  
"It is futile," said the man. "You cannot alter fate."  
  
"Fate doesn't control me!" exclaimed Crysta, almost yelling. "I determine my destiny!"  
  
The man laughed and Crysta felt the world spin. A door seemed to appear behind him. Crysta started to fall, but she grabbed onto the wall to steady herself. She shook her head to clear it. And when she did the man was gone.  
  
Crysta exited the alcove and caught up with Tamsin and Faye.  
  
"Find what you were looking for?" asked Tamsin.  
  
"No......" said Crysta. She wanted to tell them all that had just happened, but she wasn't sure herself. She shook her head again and kept silent.  
  
"This is turning out to be fun," admitted Faye. "But when I get home I am catching up on my shopping time."  
  
"I want to come out here again, one day," said Tamsin. "Maybe even lead tours or something."  
  
"Be sure to bring a camera," commented Faye.  
  
"Faye, Tamsin," interrupted Crysta. "No matter what happens, we will always be friends, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Crysta wasn't sure herself, but the answer was very important. "I-I want us to decide that now. I want us to make a choice to always be friends, to always be there for each other, and to never give up on each other."  
  
"It's a promise," said Faye.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," added Tamsin.  
  
"Now and forever," said Crysta. They did a three way hand shake to seal the deal. They all smiled, but Crysta could shake the feeling that hard times were coming.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
AN/ Sorry again about the delay. And many thanks to loyal and patient reviewers. That is the key to updates. It takes me a bit longer with this fic, because the chapter s as so long (this on is 25 by my count!) Like I said before, review and be patient. (I've just gotta say it.....) And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	5. Here Come the Heroes

Hearts......  
  
Donald read the note that had been left from the king, with Daisy,  
Minnie, and Goofy listening.  
  
"Donald, sorry to rush off without saying good-bye, but there's big  
trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out,  
one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to  
leave you all, but I've gotta check into this. There's someone with a  
'key,' key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him and  
stick with him, got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to  
Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.  
PS, would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal."  
  
"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Lady Daisy. "What could this mean?"  
  
"It means we'll just have to trust the king," said Minnie, somewhat  
confidently.  
  
"Gawrsh!" exclaimed Goofy. "I hope he's all right!"  
  
"Your highness," said Donald as he turned to Minnie. "Don't worry.  
We'll find the king and this 'key'."  
  
"Thank you," said Minnie. "Both of you."  
  
"Daisy, can you take care of...." started Donald.  
  
"Of course," said Daisy, interrupting him. "You be careful now, both  
of you."  
  
"Oh," said Minnie. "And to chronicle your travels, he will accompany  
you."  
  
Goofy and Donald looked a round for a moment, until they spotted a  
tiny figure hopping on the floor. He was a tiny insect, with his own  
personality complex.  
  
"Over here!" yelled Jiminy Cricket. He stopped jumping, having caught  
their attention. "Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket, at your  
service!"  
  
"We hope for your safe return," said Daisy, trying not to let the  
concern show in her eyes. "Please help the king."  
  
"Of course," agreed Donald and he began to walk away, determined not  
to fail.  
  
Daisy and Minnie begin to wave him off. As he passed Goofy, the  
knight saluted him.  
  
"You're coming too!" exclaimed Donald as he grabbed Goofy's arm and  
dragged him away.  
  
A little bit later.....  
  
Goofy, Donald, and Jiminy were walking down the stairs to the ship  
that would start their mission. They were talking about what was  
happening to the worlds around them.  
  
"Gawrsh, Jiminy!" exclaimed Goofy. "Your world disappeared, too?"  
  
"It was terrible," lamented Jiminy. "We were scattered. And as far  
as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to the castle."  
  
"Goofy?" called Donald, trying to caution him on the coming trip.  
  
"Oh, right...." said Goofy, somewhat bashfully. "I gotcha. While  
we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've got to  
protect the world border."  
  
"Order," corrected Donald.  
  
"Right," agreed Goofy, like he hadn't said anything wrong. "World  
order."  
  
They entered the next room and prepared to enter the inter-dimensional  
space traveling ship.  
  
"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there," said Goofy, casually.  
  
Donald barely nodded in agreement before he turned to a pipe to awake  
the crew.  
  
"Hello up there?" he called. "Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime  
you're ready."  
  
Chip and Dale scrambled around the control room. Chip understands and  
had Dale pull a lever. A crane in the crowded dock sprang to life.  
It picked up Goofy and Donald and unceremoniously dropped them into  
the cockpit.  
  
The ship matched the room it was in. It was colorful, which seemed to  
hide the fact that it was composed of pieces that didn't quite look  
like they belonged together. But it worked fine enough. After a few  
moments it warmed up.  
  
"Blast off!" ordered Donald.  
  
The group braced itself as it expected the ship to lurch forward. But  
as it was released from the dock it dropped straight down, out of an  
opening in the floor. The crew gasped as they thought it was a  
malfunction, as the Gummi Ship kept falling. But the engines sprang  
to life, and they were on their way!  
  
***********************************************************************  
*********  
  
Diamonds.......  
  
"My champions," said Miss Piggy. "I bid you the greatest of luck on  
your travels. Remember, the fate of our world and many others in on  
your shoulders."  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Gonzo.  
  
"Great...." moaned Kermit. "So, what, exactly, are we looking for?"  
  
"You are looking for truth," said Fozzie.  
  
"How do we do that?" asked Gonzo.  
  
"There will also be someone seeking truth," explained Fozzie. "Find  
that person, and stay with him at all costs. Once the truth is found  
we can begin restoring the worlds."  
  
"How will we know him?" asked Kermit.  
  
"That person will carry a sign," answered Fozzie as he flipped through  
the pages of a large book in his hands. He read a segment out of it.  
" 'The seeker of truth shall carry a torch to light the way to the  
ultimate goal.'"  
  
"So were looking for someone with a large flashlight?" asked Gonzo.  
  
"Not quite," explained Fozzie. "You are looking for someone with a  
large light."  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Gonzo.  
  
"Not necessarily," commented Fozzie.  
  
"With the task laid before, it is time to rise to the challenge,"  
stated Miss Piggy. "The Pipsy Ship has been prepared for you use."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Gonzo. "Let's get going!"  
  
"Yeah....great...." muttered Kermit.  
  
The walked down a large hall that led to the Pipsy Ship's dock. Gonzo  
looked excited, while Kermit primarily looked concerned.  
  
"Be brave and true," jabbered Piggy, who was having fun with the  
formalities. "Fight with honor and your course shall be set."  
  
"You leaving?" asked Rizzo, who had a bandage around his head from  
Gonzo's last endeavor.  
  
"Yes, our noblest knights shall represent us in this most grievous  
time," answered Miss Piggy.  
  
"Well, best of luck to you," said Rizzo with a chuckle as he began to  
walk away.  
  
"Not quite," said Fozzie. "Your leaving with them."  
  
"What?!" cried Rizzo, who looked like he just had a heart-attack.  
  
"You are to record everything that is seen and done for the library's  
archives," said Fozzie.  
  
"I....what?!" exclaimed Rizzo, again.  
  
"This will be great!" exclaimed Gonzo. With that he picked up Rizzo  
and they entered the docks.  
  
The dock was clean, save a ship waiting repairs in the corner. The  
Pipsy Ship took up the entire center of the room. It was sleek steel  
with red markings. It was a long cylinder with a few 'fins' sticking  
out the sides and haphazardous places. A control panel sat behind a  
three feet thick pane of glass. Behind it was the green muppet and  
Beaker.  
  
"Stand by truth, that is your quest," continued Miss Piggy.  
  
"We will!" agreed Gonzo, eagerly. "Let's go!" With that he jumped  
into the cockpit of the Pipsy Ship.  
  
"And, my champion," said Miss Piggy, turning to Kermit. "Do not fear.  
I have faith in you."  
  
"Thanks..... I promise will find the truth," said Kermit. It seemed  
like the only thing to say. And with it said, there was nothing left  
for him to do but enter the ship. He did and sat down next to Gonzo.  
  
"This is unfair!" pouted Rizzo. He had taken to mumbling.  
"......cruelty to animals....."  
  
"Ready?" asked the green muppet over a speaker in the ship.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Gonzo.  
  
"No!" protested Rizzo.  
  
"Um...." moaned Kermit.  
  
"Ready, Beaker?" he asked his assistant.  
  
"Meemee-bbeepppeeeee-mee," answered Beaker.  
  
"Blasting off in three, two," he started counting. "One!" With that  
he hit a large, green button.  
  
BOOM! There was an explosion that shook the very foundations of the  
castle, filling the docks up with smoke. The remaining muppets  
gagged.  
  
"YAHOOOO!" exclaimed Gonzo as the Pipsy Ship took off like it had been  
shot out of a cannon. The doors hadn't opened in time, leaving A  
Pipsy Ship shaped hole in them.  
  
"Well, that was still too much gunpowder...."  
  
***********************************************************************  
*********  
  
Spades.......  
  
Link raced out of the palace at top speed. With Zelda gone the  
Heartless had vanished into the night. But Link knew he was far from  
safe. The worst was just about to come.  
  
"Zelda," he called as he ran, in between gasping for air. "I  
promise..... I will save you."  
  
He exited through the main doors of the castle, noticing once again  
the lack of security. Soon he was at the outer walls. The main doors  
were still locked. Without breaking pace, Link had his Hook-Shot out  
and had scaled the walls.  
  
He landed silently on the other side. He continued to run, noticing  
how the shadows were growing. He avoided the forest, knowing that that  
would be a trap.  
  
The shadows around him grew, and they seemed to have claws that  
reached out and tried to grab him. Eerie eyes watched him run, sizing  
him up like he was their prey.  
  
Link paid no attention to these. He was focused on something much  
greater. He knew what he had to do. He had to leave the world before  
the Heartless claimed it. Then he had to find Zelda.  
  
Soon, the coast of the ocean loomed into view. The waves were  
unnaturally rough, a dark sinister clouds were covering the sky. As  
Link hit the sand a tearing wind picked up. He growled and pushed his  
way forward.  
  
Two shadows materialized in front of him, cutting him off from his  
target.  
  
"Out of my way!" yelled Link as he raised his sword.  
  
He charged, slicing one Heartless cleanly in half. He kept charging  
along, running from the second instead of fighting it. He hit a pier  
and raced down it, to a medium sized boat that was docked.  
  
With his sword still raised he cut the anchor and leapt on board. He  
sheathed his sword and grabbed the helm, taking the Foxstar into the  
ocean.  
  
"Zelda, I'm coming," he yelled as he scanned the area in front of him  
for the path which revealed itself in crisises like this.  
  
He saw a flicker of it and turn the ship hard to port to get on it.  
The waves beneath him had turned into nothing more than turning  
shadows.  
  
Link tightened his grip on the wheel and silently willed the Foxstar  
to go faster. He kept his eyes focused on the thin string of the  
path, which marked his hope.  
  
Then, with a flicker, the path was gone.  
  
"The path has been lost....." muttered Link, horrified. "If it's been  
lost....there is only one person who can find it." His face set with  
determination as darkness closed in around him.  
  
"I will not give up!" he yelled.  
  
Darkness covered his world.  
  
The skies of other worlds watched as another star blinked out.  
  
***********************************************************************  
*********  
  
Clubs.......  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Mario to Princess Peach.  
  
"It is the only way," she stated, vehemently.  
  
She, Mario, and Luigi were in an enchanted carriage, traveling to a  
place only Peach knew. She had been incredibly silent, with her  
worries showing on her face. Mario and Luigi tried to interest her in  
conversation, to take her mind off of everything, but it wasn't  
working.  
  
"What are we going to do once we get there?" asked Luigi.  
  
"We will look for the guide, one who knows the direction to the path,"  
answered Peach.  
  
"I don't understand," said Mario.  
  
"What path?" asked Luigi.  
  
"It is a long story," sighed Peach. "Involving a legend that has been  
all but forgotten. To keep it short..... Once all the worlds were  
connected. Then shadows came and the worlds were separated."  
  
"Shadows? Those things that are destroying the worlds?"  
  
"Yes, sad to say," sighed Peach. "Very little remains of that ancient  
connection. There is a door to every world, which has been sealed.  
That door has been opened to set the shadows free. There is a path,  
which guides wayward travelers from world to world, if they know what  
to look for. That path has been lost to ensure total destruction.  
The shadows have blurred the truth, and that too is lost."  
  
"And the guide?" asked Mario.  
  
"There is a light for the path," explained Peach. "And there is a  
guide who leads to the path. At all costs, we must find this guide.  
That is our goal. If everything else fails, but we find the guide, we  
have succeeded."  
  
"We can do it. We will do it," said Luigi.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Mario. "Is it just me, or is it a little cold in  
here?"  
  
"It is a little chilly," agreed Luigi as he looked out a window of the  
carriage, which he had dubbed the Box Mobile. "And it is awfully dark  
outside."  
  
"Oh, no!" gasped Peach.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mario.  
  
"The shadows are coming!" she shrieked.  
  
"What?!" the brothers cried.  
  
"We have to hurry!" she exclaimed as the Box Mobile came to a dead  
halt. She looked at Mario and Luigi with genuine fear in her eyes.  
"Whatever happens, find the guide!"  
  
With that there was a loud tearing noise. An entire side of the Box  
Mobile was peeled away, exposing the three inside.  
  
"Protect Peach!" exclaimed Mario as he held out his large shield.  
Luigi nodded and brandished his wand, which looked a lot like a  
plunger.  
  
On the outside of the Box Mobile was nothing but sheer darkness.  
  
"How do we fight this?" asked Luigi. Mario didn't answer. He didn't  
know the answer either.  
  
"Stand brave," he said at length as they waited for the darkness to  
move.  
  
There was another tearing noise behind them.  
  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Peach. The other side of the carriage was ripped  
open. A claw wrapped around her and pulled her into darkness.  
  
"Peach!" exclaimed the brothers. They jumped forward to fight for  
her.  
  
As they did the entire carriage buckled under them. The darkness  
tossed and turned it. The Italian brothers were battered around  
inside like they had been in a tornado. The raging darkness took them  
far away, leaving them with only their mission for guidance.  
  
AN/ Many thanks to Katrover Swatroad for the cool pic of Crysta ^_^ I  
am glad this story is picking up so many loyal fans. And, as always,  
please read, review, and enjoy! :) 


	6. The Worlds End

Destiny Islands......  
  
Sora laid on his bed that evening, thinking through the day in his mind. He was a little nervous, knowing he would leave for the unknown tomorrow.  
  
'I just can't wait!" he heard Kairi's voice. 'Once we set sail, it'll be great!'  
  
Sora smiled slightly. Then a thunder clasp broke him out of his thoughts. He sat bolt upright. Sudden thunderstorms were no surprise this close to the ocean, but there was something about this one.....  
  
"A storm.....? Oh, no!" gasped Sora. "The raft!" He raced down the stairs, thankful he hadn't bothered to change into is PJ's.  
  
His mom called out to him, "Sora dinner's ready! Come on down." But Sora was already racing out of the back door. "Sora?"  
  
Sora made it to the beach of Destiny Island faster than he ever had before. That was a surprise, considering how awful things were becoming outside. As he tied down his rowboat, he spotted two others also docked.  
  
"What's that?" Sora asked himself. Then he recognized them. "Riku's boat! And Kairi's!"  
  
There was little time for him to wonder about this, though. The sky, which had been full of swirling black clouds, had changed. They had begun to swirl into one massive void, forming a sinister sphere in the sky.  
  
"Huh?" gasped Sora. As it left his lips, the shadows beneath his feet sprang to life. They surrounded him, bearing sharp claws.  
  
"Oh, no!" gasped Sora. "The creatures from my dream!" His head jerked form left to right to over his shoulder as he realized how many of them there was. There was only one thing Sora could do. He pulled out his wooden sword and waited for them to charge him.  
  
They did, and it seemed like all at once. Sora swung into the darkness as the darkness itself attacked him. He made contact with one of the shadows and heard a loud SNAP!  
  
Sora pulled back his wooden weapon and looked at it, while shielding his face from a shadow. His sword had snapped clean in half right by the hilt.  
  
"Oh, shoot!" exclaimed Sora, now realizing the situation had just gotten worse. Before it had been so bizarre it could have been a nightmare. Now it was beyond even the logic of a nightmare.  
  
The shadows dove in for another attack. Sora, not having another choice, turned and ran. His feet lead him to the ledge where he had watched the sunset with Kairi and Riku. It wasn't easy getting there, though. It seemed like everywhere he went the shadows were coming to life, clawing and covering everything in darkness.  
  
Sora looked up and realized he was not alone. Riku was standing with his back to him, looking at the vortex in the sky. Sora looked around, realizing Kairi wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Kairi?!" demanded Sora to Riku. "I thought she was with you!" Probably not the brightest thing to say, but it wasn't a good situation to begin with.  
  
"The door has opened..." replied Riku, sounding distant.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The door has opened, Sora!" repeated Riku, eagerly. "Now we can get to the outside world!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" demanded Sora. "We have to find Kairi!"  
  
"Kairi's coming with us!" answered Riku, who was starting to sound annoyed. Then he dropped his tone. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I am not afraid of the darkness!"  
  
"Riku!" exclaimed Sora, hoping for a second that this was all a dream. It was a bit like the last one, what with the shadows and his friends not making any sense and all. But there was one difference. This was too real to be a dream.  
  
"AGH!" cried Sora as shadows began to form under them. Sora tried to fight to get away from them, but Riku didn't even flinch. Riku turned and reached out his hand. Sora continued to fight. It seemed like he would be overcome for a moment, then he found the strength and fought free.  
  
FLASH! A blinding light penetrated the thickening darkness. Sora raised a hand to shield his eyes and felt something solid in his palm. He looked up and realized he was holding the sword from his dream.  
  
"Keyblade....Keyblade....." a mysterious voice echoed in the night.  
  
"Huh?" gasped Sora. He looked around. The shadows were eyeing him cautiously. Riku was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Kairi!" remembered Sora.  
  
That seemed to be a cue for the shadows to attack. The lunged again. Sora swung the Keyblade and cut the first in half. Surprised, Sora turned and struck down another. The shadows continued to attack, but he pushed through them, desperate to find Kairi.  
  
He made his way to the hidden cave he had discovered the other day, strike down anything that moved towards him. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw inside.  
  
There was a huge door there, the same one he had seen out of his peripheral vision the other day. It had a sinister aura to it. But in front of the door was Kairi, looking like she had been badly beaten. She was dirty and bruised and looked about ready to fall over.  
  
"Kairi!" cried Sora as he raced to her.  
  
"Sora...." groaned Kairi, sounding very weak.  
  
Behind her the door was thrown open. A black wind threw Kairi into the air and sent her sailing forward. Sora opened his arms to catch her, but as he did she faded completely, almost like a ghost.  
  
The strange wind picked up and before Sora knew what was going on, he was back on the ledge. The sky was even darker and the void was even bigger. The smaller shadows watched him from the darkness. But they were the least of his problems as his own shadow twisted and grew behind him.  
  
"Oh no..." groaned Sora as he stood ready with his Keyblade.  
  
His shadow took on a solid form, the exact same as the one form his dream, right down to the heart-shaped hole in its chest. It raised a massive fist and slammed it into the ground.  
  
"I remember," muttered Sora as he raced over and began to hack at the hand.  
  
He jumped onto the back of his Darkside's fist and slashed as fast and furiously as he could. Smaller Heartless clawed at him, but he ignored them, only taking one down by an incidental over-swing.  
  
His own heart lurched as he realized that Darkside was raising its fist for another attack. Sora locked his knees as he was lifted higher and higher into the air on Darkside's fist. But then Darkside began to swing. Sora lost his balance and fell to the ground. As he landed he was surrounded by Heartless.  
  
"Not today!" growled Sora as he began to fight off their claws. He could feel scratches and bruises from the battle, but still he refused to stop fighting.  
  
WHAM! A loud slam hit the ground, throwing Sora off of his feet and leaving him open to Heartless attacks. Darkside had once again slammed the ground with its massive fist. More Heartless were forming.  
  
Sora leapt to his feet and charged, Keyblade raised. He jumped high into the air and landed a devastating hit on Darkside's hand. The creature of darkness reeled back in pain, shaking the very core of the earth.  
  
It began to dissolve into the night's shadow. But those were only growing stronger. Sora cringed involuntarily when he saw how utterly dark it was. He didn't think it was possible for it to be this dark. It was so dark it was almost evil.  
  
The winds began with renewed vigor as Darkside fell. They seemed to be drawing everything into the void. Sora threw himself to the ground to try to anchor himself. But he, too, was picked up and draw into the void. There, there was nothing but darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Metro City...  
  
Verity tossed and turned on her bed that night. There was something that just didn't seem right. Something that was bugging her that she couldn't put her finger on. And that bugged her even more, because she couldn't explain it.  
  
Figuring there was nothing to curb her restlessness, Verity decided to take a walk. She threw on her clothes and slipped down the stairs, not turning on any lights so she wouldn't way her mother up.  
  
As she walked passed the kitchen the phone rang right by her shoulder. Verity leapt into the air in surprise. But she quickly answered it before it could ring again.  
  
"Hello?  
  
"Hi! Verity! It's Meg."  
  
"Hi. Why are you calling so late? It is after midnight?"  
  
"Well, I got this call from Scott about half an hour ago. He said something in Our Other Worlds struck him. He said, 'it is happening. Meet me at the library. Bring the props.' Well, I'm here now and I don't see him anywhere. I found some of his craft supplies...But..But I'm worried! One of the doors is opened. What if he went inside or something. The library is closed and..."  
  
"Calm down Meg!" interrupted Verity. "Take some deep breaths. Now, listen. I am going to be right over. Stay put! And try not to let anyone find you! Got it?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Listen to me this time, okay?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
"Okay...bye."  
  
"Bye. And don't go anywhere!"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
"She's not going to stay put," muttered Verity. She raced to the door. As she did she noticed her bags of props. As if on second thought, Verity grabbed the closest one and bolted out of the door. She wondered why she did grab it, but that wasn't what she was focusing on.  
  
Her first concern was about her friends. That was somehow tying into the weird feeling she was having. The color of the sky wasn't helping, either. It was a tumbling black ink.  
  
CRASH! BOOM! Thunder ripped across the night.  
  
"Great...." muttered Verity, looking for the first drops of rain. She quickened her pace, hoping to get to the library before it started to pour.  
  
She did make it, luckily. She first sought on the statue of Nike, where she new she was vainly hoping to find Meg. She was right. No one was there. But there was proof that both Scott and Meg had been there that evening. Two bags of Tempest props were set at the base of Winged Victory.  
  
Verity walked over to them and set hers next to theirs. She scanned the darkening courtyard one last time, but they weren't there. She signed.  
  
CRASH! BOOM! Another peel pf thunder broke through the night.  
  
Verity looked up at the sky and gasped. The clouds were turning over each other in a way that might have created a tornado. But instead of forming a funnel, they were forming a sphere of solid darkness.  
  
"Meg! Scott!" gasped Verity. Her eyes darter to the library before resting on a door that was halfway opened. With determination like she had never felt Verity turned to run inside.  
  
But one thing held her back. She looked by the base of the statue and saw their stuff. She shoved the bags further under it. Her hands came to rest on her bag. She hesitated a moment, then pulled out her hand made wand. Behind that was Our Other World. She grabbed the book, too, knowing that someone might try to steal it.  
  
Without wasting another second, Verity ran into the library in search of her friends. The library was dark inside. The shelves loomed ominously over everything. Nothing moved, nothing breathed.  
  
CRASH! BOOM! Another crash of thunder ripped through the sky, causing Verity to jump. Lightning flashed in through the windows. Shadows seemed to form in it. They were there for a second, and when the light faded they were back into the darkness. Verity looked frantically over her shoulders, developing the feeling that she was not alone. Something was shifting in the shadows, something sinister.  
  
"Did you read it?" asked a voice. Verity jumped as the speaker leaned over her right shoulder.  
  
"Scott! Don't scare me like that!" exclaimed Verity.  
  
"Did you read it?" he repeated. Verity looked him over once. His eyes were wide with dark circles under them. He seemed very afraid.  
  
"Read what?" asked Verity, nervously.  
  
"The book!" he answered, his eyes dropping to the one in her arms. "Did you read it?" There was a sense of extreme urgency in his voice.  
  
"Not all of it...."  
  
"The last chapter! Do you know what is happening?"  
  
"No..Scott, please stop. You're really starting to scare me."  
  
"The last chapter," he repeated, distantly. "'When Worlds End.' That is what is happening."  
  
"Scott! Stop! We are not going through apocalypse!"  
  
"No. This is much worse...."  
  
"Scott.."  
  
"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a screamed interrupted their conversation. It came from the back of the library.  
  
"Meg!" cried Verity. She started to run towards the scream.  
  
WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! The shadows around her feet sprang to life, bearing their claws at her. Verity stopped and gaped at them. They were the very same creatures that had attacked her in her dream. She quickly looked back at Scott, but he was gone.  
  
The Heartless attacked. Verity ducked and threw her hands, which was holding her wand, in front of her. SLASH! The wand fell to the floor in several different pieces.  
  
Verity gasped, then bolted further into the library, trying to escape the nightmare by the entrance. Every row of books seemed to be mutating into Heartless. Every corner was filled with claws.  
  
"Meg!" cried Verity again. Then she stopped short.  
  
Verity was in the back of the library. But there, again was the door she had found earlier. It was cracked open only a fraction. Verity hesitated. But in that hesitation a Heartless attacked her. She could feel claws sinking into her back, drawing blood. She shook it off and ran for the door.  
  
She burst in just as another Heartless grabbed at her ankles. She tripped in and fell as she slid through the door. With her other foot she slammed the door shut, slicing the Heartless on her foot in two.  
  
Breathing hard, Verity looked down at the floor. A normal shadow was stretching across it to her. It was Meg's shadow.  
  
"Meg!" gasped Verity. But as she looked up, she realized she was the only one in the entire room. Verity took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves.  
  
FLASH! A bright light shot straight up from the center of the room. Verity looked at it, puzzled. The entire night was starting to annoy her; not only from the fear and missing friends, but also from all the unanswered questions.  
  
THUD! Something slammed against the door. THUD! THUD! THUD! The Heartless were trying to get in.  
  
Verity leapt away from the door as if it had caught on fire. She walked to the light, the strength in darkness. She reached out and the light became a solid object in her hands. It was the very same wand from her dream. Verity looked at it, puzzled, as she felt the warm tingling of magic flow through her.  
  
"Divining Wand...Divining Wand...," a voice echoed from an unknown place.  
  
THUD! CRASH! SMASH! The door broke, and in flowed the Heartless.  
  
"Where's Scott and Meg?!" demanded Verity as she held out the Divining Wand.  
  
The Heartless charged her. Verity held her wand in front of the first one. Light from the end of it grew brightly and the Heartless disintegrated. The rest seemed to back off, but they did not retreat.  
  
WOOSH! A strong dark wind rose, whipping around Verity. She felt it wrap around her. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again she was back in the courtyard with Nike.  
  
"SCOTT! MEG!" she cried. No one answered. The sky overheard was an angry, evil black, which turned over and over in a sphere. Verity saw it, gasped, and diverted her gaze. What she saw next was even worse.  
  
Her own shadow was mutating behind her, growing to enormous proportions. It stretched over the library and looked down at her. Through the hole in its chest Verity could see the turning sky. Verity gulped and took a step backwards.  
  
"This isn't happening," she moaned, as her own shadow started to attack.  
  
Her Darkside slammed a massive fist down at her. Verity raced out of the way and turned to face it, holding her Divining Wand in front of her. It glowed softly in her hands.  
  
A black void formed under Darkside's fist, and out of it hopped smaller Heartless. Verity looked from the larger Darkside to the small Heartless, knowing she was in major trouble.  
  
The Darkside pulled its fist back and the Heartless lunged at her. Verity held her staff forward, willing powerful light to come from it. The Heartless came straight at her, but two never made it. Verity dissolved them in light first. But there was too many for her to handle. She ran as far as she could out of their way, which put her closer to Darkside.  
  
Darkside slammed its fist down again and Verity jumped backwards. It summoned more Heartless. Verity knew that if this kept up she wouldn't be able to handle the numbers. She got into a solid stance and began to summon the power of her wand. The tip began to glow bright. The attacking Heartless paused a moment, afraid of the light.  
  
Darkside shuddered for a moment, then raised its hand for another attack. This time it aimed directly at Verity. It brought all of its strength down, right on top of the girl. Verity tried to stand strong. Her Divining Wand grew brighter. Darkness clashed against light. It became a matter of will. The first to give in would die.  
  
Verity could feel her own strength waning. The darkness drew closer to her. She was going to fail. It wasn't far now. And then she would never see Scott or Meg or her mother again.  
  
"I won't!" yelled Verity at that dismal thought. Her light flared back brighter than before. "No darkness can extinguish a single candle!!!"  
  
Darkside exploded outward. Verity fell to her knees, breathing very hard.  
  
The sky over her turned even more violent. It drew from the dead energy of Darkside and began to inhale the world. Verity felt the winds rage around her. She tried to dig in to the soil, but was too tired. Darkness claimed her world.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Forgotten Forest....  
  
Lee sat on his sleeping bag, watching Adeola and Devan sleep. He was too excited and antsy to sleep. They had set up camp not too far from the lake and were going to start their trail blazing in the morning. The night was dark, cool, and crisp. It carried the scent of fall beginning.  
  
Lee sighed and gave up fighting insomnia. He stood up and walked to the lake, being careful not to trip over tree roots in the dark. There was no moonlight, no starlight to guide him. He made it to the lake. It was like a sheet of black glass. Not a star reflected off of its surface.  
  
Lee walked to the edge and was about to jump in when he saw the clouds reflected off of the lake's surface. The clouds were rolling and rolling over each other. Each was its own shade of black. The sky seemed to be smothering the earth below.  
  
Lee froze where he was standing. He stood, near spellbound, as the storm clouds continued to build. There was something...wrong about the whole scene. Lee wasn't sure what, but he knew he had to see it through, somehow he knew.  
  
He watched as the clouds swirled closer and closer into a dark vortex, which was only interrupted by peels of thunder. Lee couldn't help but feel like he had swallowed a rock. Then something inside of him told him to run. Some deep loyalty to his friends told him that they were in great danger.  
  
"Adeola! Devan!" he gasped, before turning and running back to where they had set up camp.  
  
He didn't worry about tree roots or branches as he sprinted through the forest. Consequently, he fell several times. But each time he got right back up and hurried faster than ever. Lee was luckily he didn't break an ankle in his dash. But he wasn't thinking like that. There was so much more at stake.  
  
He made it back to the camp. But it was too late. Their carefully gathered supplies had been thrown everywhere. The sleeping bags were in disarray. Adeola and Devan were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Guys! Where are you!" cried Lee. But they didn't answer him. Something else did.  
  
The tree branches' shadows seemed to be growing. The limbs were becoming claws. They were stepping towards him, dangerous and evil. Lee jumped back with a gasp. They were the same creatures from his dream!  
  
"Adeola! Devan!" called Lee again. The shadows attacked.  
  
Lee ducked and rolled out of the way. He looked frantically around, but he was trapped by shadows, alone and defenseless.  
  
He looked around and his hands fell on a flat piece of slate. He picked it up and held it between himself and the incoming Heartless. He could hear claws rake across its surface as a high-pitched screech came from the board. Lee cringed and rolled to his feet, before running back through the forest again. He was getting tired now. Even though he was used to running, this was getting excessive.  
  
WHAM! Lee collided with a tree truck. The slate he had been holding shattered around him. Lee lay there for a moment, stunned.  
  
As soon as he recovered, Lee was back running, although he had no idea where he was heading. His feet ended up bringing him back to the lake, although he was several yards from where he had been last time.  
  
The dark sky was turning worse than ever, a double image from reality and the water's reflection. He could hear the sounds of the Heartless pursuing him through the woods. The shadows around him were waving wildly and taking on solid forms. Lee knew he wouldn't be able to run much long, but he couldn't fight either.  
  
SLASH! Claws raked across his back, drawing blood. Lee gasped, turned, and saw a growing group of Heartless behind him. They had him surrounded with the lake behind him.  
  
"I can't give up!" exclaimed Lee. "Adeola! Devan! I won't let them hurt you!" Lee had no idea how he was going to do that, considering he had not way of keeping himself from harm. Still, he meant every word he said.  
  
FLASH! A shaft of light shot straight across the lake, right on Lee.  
  
Lee jumped as he felt something hard on his arm. He thought it was another attack at first, but it was too heavy. As the light faded Lee realized there was something attached to his arm. He focused on it, shocked. It was the same shield he had chosen from his dream!  
  
"Guide Shield...Guide Shield..." a voice said on the night wind.  
  
"Huh?" asked Lee as he lowered his arm to a more usable height. The Heartless, which before had been cringing from the light, attacked.  
  
Lee braced himself behind his shield and felt the first set of claws brush against it. WOOSH! A beam of light shot from the middle of the Guide Shield and blew the Heartless to dust.  
  
"Huh?" asked Lee. But he didn't wait for an answer. Through the gap the light had left he ran.  
  
He went back into the forest, calling Adeola and Devan's names every so often. He used the Guide Shield against anything that stood directly in his way, and the others he raced around. Time was running out. Lee knew it.  
  
Lee stopped running the minute he realized where he was at. He was at the same oak tree where he had buried the rings. He stood, hands on his knees, trying to breath, all the while listening for a new attack.  
  
"Lee....." he heard a faint voice call.  
  
Lee's head jerked up. There, in front of him, was Adeola and Devan. They both looked very tired and very scared. The most unusual thing, though, was the door in the middle of the woods that was right behind them.  
  
"Devan! Adeola!" exclaimed Lee. "What happened to you?"  
  
Adeola looked directly into his eyes with the most haunted expression Lee had ever seen. He took on step towards them. The door was thrown open. Adeola and Devan disappeared in a wave of darkness. Lee felt himself being swept away, turning head over heels in a black wind.  
  
When it stopped Lee found himself sprawled out on the shore of the lake once more. He stood up, looking for injuries. He could feel bruises. He also looked for Devan and Adeola, but they were nowhere to be found. Lee was alone with the awful sky for company. Well, he could wish he was alone.  
  
As Lee watched with widening eyes, his shadow expanded and stretched, rising off of the ground. It stood over him, like a demon from the darkness nightmare. It was the very same as it had been in the dream, right down to the heart-shaped hole in it's chest.  
  
Lee tried to calm his nerves. "I can handle this. I beat it before." Darkside slammed a fist into the ground. "YIKES!!!!"  
  
Lee backed up as far as he could, right to the edge of the lake. Smaller Heartless were pressing in around him. He took another step backwards and ended up with a very wet foot.  
  
"This won't work!" Lee told himself. He gathered his strength and the Guide Shield responded.  
  
The light from it tore through the row of nearest Heartless. Lee stepped forward, taking out two more. As he drew closer with the light, the Heartless retreated. Lee smiled.  
  
WHAM! A giant fist landed not more than two feet from where he was standing. Lee stared up at Darkside, half sizing it up, half wondering what the heck he could do about the monster.  
  
"Light beats dark," said Lee, focusing even more of his strength on his shield. He didn't know how it worked, but there was something inside of him that told him how to fight the dark, his own light.  
  
The Guide Shield flared in his hands to almost blinding levels. The smaller Heartless fled or where destroyed. Darkside shuddered. Lee poured more of his inner strength into his shield. He could feel his physical strength waning, but his heart remained strong.  
  
Darkside fell backward into the lake, creating a huge concussion wave. The black lake water was thrown into the air, creating a more tumultuous scene. The sky reflected that. It grew more violent, circulating on itself again and again.  
  
Lee stood up, breathing hard and dusting the dirt off of his pants. Violent wind ripped through the forest, tearing leaves, branches, and even trees apart. It seemed like everything was being sucked into the void like a huge vacuum.  
  
Lee shielded his eyes with his free hand from all the debris in the air. Then, without warning, he felt himself being picked up and thrown into the air. He turned around, over and over again, as everything was lost in darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Northern Shoal......  
  
Tamsin's snoring woke Crysta that night. Crysta sat up straight on her sleeping bag. She looked over at Faye and Tamsin, who were both still asleep. Crysta sat up straighter. She had heard the noise again, but it wasn't Tamsin. It was coming from outside.  
  
Crysta stood and slipped outside, careful not to step on Faye on her way out. The night was completely dark. The embers of the slowly dying fire were the only thing Crysta had for a guide. Everything was still, the rest of the hikers were sleeping soundly in their tents.  
  
CRASH! Another peel of thunder ripped over head. Crysta looked up at the sky. It was nothing but a mountain of sheer darkness. Clouds were rolling in on each other, except they didn't seem to be going anywhere. It seemed like the sky was filling up.  
  
"Well, a little rain never hurt anyone," said Crysta at length. She started to walk down the path that lead to the Northern Shoal. She was restless and was hoping that a walk would clear her mind. She ignored the loud splits of thunder as best she could.  
  
The rock formations seemed far from beautiful at night. They were nothing short of eerie. Shadows feel across them, highlighting the worst parts. Instead of seeming like a wonder of nature it seemed like a place the occult would do a sinister ritual. The rolling clouds and low thunder only seemed to encourage that image.  
  
Crysta stood, slightly above most of the Northern Shoal, looking down at it. The more she stared, the worse it seemed to look. It seemed like the very shadows themselves were twisting, trying to reach her. She even thought she could see creatures sneaking in the darkness.  
  
"I guess I must need more sleep," concluded Crysta. "Me and my imagina..." A shadow jumped right in front of her claws bared. Its beady eyes glared straight at her. "TION!" It came out like a shriek as the Heartless attacked.  
  
Crysta ducked and it sailed over her. But by then several more Heartless had appeared, all poised to attack.  
  
"I'm dreaming again!"  
  
SLASH! Blood began to flow down her right shoulder.  
  
"This is no dream.." With that realization, all the trouble she was in dawned on her.  
  
Crysta did a slow circle, taking in all the Heartless around her. It didn't look good. She was outnumbered seven to one, and they had claws. Crysta waited until they all lunged forward. She jumped up and to her left, landed on a larger rock, then shimmied up it until she was on a small ledge with a very steep slope.  
  
Crysta was determined not to stop there, though. She started to inch along the cliff's side, trying to make it back to the camp. Some Heartless tried to jump up to her; others disappeared in the darkness. Crysta gritted her teeth and continued.  
  
She was glad they hadn't camped so far away. Soon, she was about twenty feet over the camp. She pushed off of the rocks and slid down the slope on her rear end. She raced passed the Heartless and came to a stop in the middle of the camp.  
  
Without waiting for anything to recover, she grabbed the closest object she could put her fingers on; the Frisbee. The Heartless were materializing in the camp.  
  
"Everyone wake up!" yelled Crysta as she let the Frisbee fly. Her aim was true and it went straight at the Heartless.  
  
The Heartless in the middle raised its claws and batted it away, leaving more holes in it that Swiss cheese.  
  
"Dang it!" exclaimed Crysta. "Tamsin! Faye! Get out of there!"  
  
No one answered her. The Heartless continued their advance. Crysta looked at all the tents, wondering how everyone else could still be sleeping.  
  
FOOSH! One Heartless jumped and landed on the roof of the tent, flattening it. It was completely flat, which only meant one thing.  
  
"Where is everyone?!" cried Crysta when it dawned on her that all the tents were empty.  
  
The Heartless attacked again as one black mass. Crysta didn't hesitate. She started running again. Her feet found the path back to the shoal quickly, and she bolted down it. More and more Heartless appeared, but Crysta didn't focus on them. She was soon quite a distance ahead of them.  
  
That really didn't matter, though, because the minute she got to the shoal, more simply formed. One jumped up behind her and claws at her legs, sending her face down in the dirt. Crysta tried to get to her feet again, but another was on top of her.  
  
"Get off!" yelled Crysta as she kicked at it.  
  
WOOSH! A huge shaft of light came form somewhere in the middle of the shoal. The source of it was getting closer and closer to Crysta. It seemed almost like a comet, and for a moment the legend of the star guardian flashed through her mind.  
  
The Heartless withdrew from the light. Crysta stood up and caught it as it went by. It formed solid in her hands as if it had always been there.  
  
"Compass Razor.... Compass Razor....." said a voice from some unknown place.  
  
Crysta inhaled sharply as she looked over the item. It was the same one she had used in her dreams. It was about 50% larger than a Frisbee, with razor edges, and an actual compass built into the center.  
  
The light had faded when she accepted the Compass Razor and the Heartless had returned. They moved in to attack again. This time Crysta was ready. With her first throw she cut through six Heartless.  
  
"Ha! Take that!" exclaimed Crysta, who was still sore about her missing friends and hurt shoulder.  
  
A low moan came to her after a crash of thunder. Crysta's head jerked up straight. She raced through the Heartless, who were still looking to fight. Now she was in the middle of the Northern Shoal itself. Something in front of her drew her in. It was the rock that she had climbed with Tamsin. But something was different.  
  
"Crysta..." the wind said. Only it wasn't the wind. There was someone on the rock; two people, to be precise.  
  
"Faye! Tamsin!" gasped Crysta when she saw her friends up there. They looked bruised and exhausted. But that wasn't the worst part. Their wrists were shackled together by what seemed like chains of darkness, which faded into the shadows.  
  
"Crysta. Help," they said, but it sounded very weak.  
  
"Don't move!" Crysta raised the Compass Razor, intending to slice through the chains. But she hesitated for a second. She wanted to free them, not hurt them. She wasn't sure how carefully she could aim.  
  
That hesitation cost her. A door materialized behind her friends. As she watched in burst open, as if by a strong force on the other side. Tamsin and Faye disappeared with the dark wind that erupted from it. Crysta was thrown several feet backwards.  
  
That, however, wasn't enough to slow her determination. She rose again and began to frantically look around for her friends. She didn't find them, but something found her. It was growing from the very darkness around her.  
  
Crysta's eyes went wide when she recognized it; the creature from her dream, Darkside. It looked down at her and Crysta could tell it was going to attack. She tightened her grip on the Compass Blade and prepared herself.  
  
It raised a fist right above Crysta and brought it down. Crysta jumped backwards, barely missing being crushed. The concussion from the attack knocked her head over heels a couple of times.  
  
As she rose, she saw the Heartless forming. Crysta ignored them and let her Compass Blade fly at Darkside. It barely grazed its shoulder as it buzzed passed.  
  
"Dang it!" exclaimed Crysta as she dodged an incoming Heartless.  
  
In doing so, she tripped over one that had formed behind her. She fell on her backside as on jumped at her face. Crysta cringed.  
  
BUZZ! Her Compass Blade sliced through it from behind. Crysta threw up her hands and caught it in front of her stomach. She was on her feet an instant later.  
  
She looked up at Darkside, who was looking down at her. It raised a fist and she raised her weapon. Crysta attacked first, aiming for her Darkside's neck, like she did the last time.  
  
As her weapon left her hand, Darkside struck. The force of its attack shook the land. But that wasn't the only affect it had. In driving its fist down, it lowered its head and the Compass Blade sailed harmlessly behind its neck.  
  
"Double dang it!" exclaimed Crysta. As she looked around she realized she was even more surrounded, with the blade ring far away.  
  
Crysta focused not on the enemy this time, but on her weapon. She reached out her hand as if to catch it, even though it was at the furthest point of the loop. As she watched the Compass Blade responded to her hand. It altered its course as she twitched her hand.  
  
Crysta jerked her hand to the right, willing her weapon to attack Darkside. It turned 180 degrees in the air, turning back at its original target. It struck this time, removing Darkside's head.  
  
Crysta jumped up and grabbed her weapon out of the air as it swept by. She wore a small smile for the victory. Too bad that was short-lived.  
  
The sky above seemed to open up. It opened into nothingness. In that void it began to consume everything in the entire world.  
  
Crysta gasped as she felt the ground fall away from her feet. The rushing winds made it too hard to scream or even talk. She did the only things she could; tighten the grip on her weapon and wait for it to end. That was the last thing she remembered as darkness claimed everything.  
  
AN/ Sorry it took me so long to update. Part of that reason was like computer problems like you won't believe. The other part was not faithful reviewers. In the early chapters of this fic a bunch of people were demanding updates. So I updated. They never came back. Now, if you want me to update you have to tell me repeatedly. I mean, the only real reason I am updating now is for Caroline and her fan arts. Don't just ask for an update and then don't come back. I want to know people are still interested in this. So, tell me, okay?  
  
And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	7. A New World

Traverse Town...  
  
Goofy and Donald had arrived in Traverse Town without any further mishaps. After parking the Gummi Ship, they had set out to follow the king's orders and find Leon, then the 'key.' Goofy, his mind wandering, turned his gaze up to the late night sky.  
  
"Look!" he said as he pointed. "A star's goin' out!"  
  
Donald knew that could only mean one thing. "Come on! Let's hurry!" They started off down another street of the relatively small town setting of Traverse Town. The third, quiet, member of their party, the royal dog Pluto, didn't follow them. He had put his nose to the ground and was sniffing out something interesting.  
  
"Where's that key?" asked Donald as they continued to go opposite of Pluto.  
  
"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon," suggested Goofy. Then he looked back and saw Pluto tracking something. The orange dog disappeared down an alley. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."  
  
"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald interrupted and dismissed him.  
  
Goofy thought about that a moment, "What do I know?" He turned halfway around. "Come on Pluto."  
  
Pluto turned down the alley and began to sniff and a spiky brown haired boy who was lying on the ground. Pluto began to lick him on the face. Sora woke with a start.  
  
"What a dream..." Sora started to say, but trailed off when he realized he had no idea where he was at.  
  
Pluto began to jump around him, acting like a big puppy.  
  
"This is no dream!" gasped Sora. He rose to his feet. "Where...am I?" He turned to his canine companion. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
Pluto turned and started to leave the alley, looking over his shoulder once to see if Sora was following. Then he raced off to join Goofy and Donald.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Sora as Pluto disappeared into the strange town.  
  
He looked around in wonder. Several small shops lined the courtyard, as well as a café. A few people roamed the streets, some looking extremely confused, others extremely sad. This place was like nothing Sora had seen in the Destiny Island.  
  
"This is totally weird..." Sora said to himself. "I'm...I'm in another world!" That thought would have thrilled him had he not been so worried about Kairi and Riku.  
  
Sora began to meander through the square, having no idea what to do. Exploring was his best option, so that is what he did. One shopped seemed especially welcoming for some reason, so that was the one he headed to. It was the Accessories Shop.  
  
"Hey there," greeted the owner, a beefy man with blond hair. "How can I..? Aw. It's only a kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid!" protested Sora. "And the name's Sora!"  
  
"Okay, Okay, simmer down," said the owner. "So, why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?"  
  
"No! Well..maybe.. Where are we?"  
  
"Huh?" asked the owner, then he sighed. Cases like these were becoming more and more common. He quickly explained everything he could.  
  
"Traverse Town..." muttered Sora. "So gramps, is this really another world?"  
  
"Don't call me gramps!" he snapped. "The name's Cid. Anyways..Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."  
  
"Hmmmm.." Sora thought out-loud. Well, he had always dreamed of being in another world, there was just one thing missing. "Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi."  
  
"Well, good luck with whatever you're doing," said Cid. "If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."  
  
"Thanks," replied Sora, whose mind was already wandering to the possibilities that lay ahead.  
  
"Well, wanna prepare yourself?" asked Cid as he gestured to his merchandise.  
  
"No thanks, all I'm doing is looking for my friends," said Sora as he exited the shop.  
  
"Good luck," repeated Cid as he shook his head. He knew he'd be seeing that boy again. "You're going to need it."  
  
Sora exited his shop and roamed around the courtyard some more, doing a slow loop that was taking him farther and farther from where he started. He attempted to ask people if they had seen Kairi or Riku, but most of them were as lost as he was. Some even told depressing tales of everything going dark, of everyone being lost.  
  
Around the courtyard were mostly shops and a few homes which seemed to be locked up. There was a mailbox and some strange marks on the ground, but beyond that there was nothing that could help him find his friends. Sora wandered around until he came to a big set of doors. He had heard it mentioned that Traverse Town had three districts, so Sora guessed that this lead to another one of those districts. He pushed his way and found out that he was right. The second district was almost completely empty, and it didn't take Sora long to figure out why.  
  
As he entered an older man fell in front of him. The man gasped once, then went still. Dead. Sora's eyes went wide. But what happened next was an even bigger shock. A crystalline object shaped like a heart rose out of the man's chest. As Sora watched a shadow also formed. It had claws and long ears that were bent back. It had a rounded head and stooped figure. It was completely black, save two beady yellow eyes. It looked familiar, way too familiar. To make matters even worse, several more rose from the shadows.  
  
"It's those creatures from the island!" gasped Sora.  
  
The Heartless attacked. Sora was ready, Keyblade in hand.  
  
He sliced the first one in half across the chest. Then he spun and caught another, returning it to the shadows. He felt claws digging into his side and jumped backwards to escape from a third Heartless. That one glared at him, then charged and jumped. Sora raised his Keyblade and sliced through it. It never lived long enough to hit the ground.  
  
That only left two more, one on his right, one on his left. Sora's eyes darted from one to another, waiting for them to attack. When they did it seemed like it was at the same instant. Sora jumped backwards and the attackers collided in mid-air. Sora didn't hesitate. He cut them both down with one stroke.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Sora, double-checking for enemies. Each time he had seen those creatures nothing good followed. He doubted if things would be any different this time. It only seemed to put more pressure on him to find his friends.  
  
He had taken a few more steps into the second district when the shadows began to shift again. Sora froze as he once again found himself encircled by Heartless.  
  
"What is going on?!" he demanded. The Heartless did not answer; they only attacked. Sora once again fought them back into darkness. Something was nagging him, telling him this wasn't right. Nonetheless he pushed on, fighting off the Heartless that appeared every few minutes. He wasn't really able to check out the buildings in the area, or even look for his friends, he was spending too much time fighting.  
  
In the corner Sora found another large set of double doors, much like the first he had crossed through. Sick of fighting, Sora threw them open and raced in, slamming them behind him as Heartless tried to pursue.  
  
"This is nuts!" he exclaimed.  
  
But as Sora leaned against the door, catching his breath, even more Heartless showed up. Sora groaned, turned again, and raced back the way he came. More Heartless formed as he ran back through the second district, but Sora wasn't interested in fighting. He didn't stop running until he was safe in the first district.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked himself as he started at the Keyblade. The black blood of the Heartless had evaporated off of it. But the enemies still came and he had no clue on how to find his friends. Shrugging, Sora began to circle the first district again. He saw the Accessory Shop and remembered Cid's words, that he would help him. Having no other options, Sora entered again.  
  
"Still haven't found them?" asked Cid. The answer was obvious by the look on Sora's face. "Well, no one said it would be easy."  
  
"That what would be easy?"  
  
"Well..anything. But just because it isn't easy doesn't mean you should give up."  
  
"Yeah, I'd never give up on my friends!"  
  
"That's it, keep your chin up," said Cid. "Take another look around town."  
  
"Thanks," replied Sora. As he backed up to leave he almost stepped on a small marshmallow-like creature. "Um..sorry."  
  
"Kupo!"  
  
Sora looked at it, puzzled. "What kind of creature is that?"  
  
"A moggle," answered Cid. Three more appeared next to the first. "They may not look like much, but they are excellent at forging things from junk. Just you watch. If you ever happen to find some useless object, those moggles can make it into something useful. I guarantee it."  
  
"I'll remember that," said Sora as he left the shop.  
  
He had just rounded the corner and started up the stairs when some approached him.  
  
"They'll come at you out of nowhere," said the stranger. He had dark black hair, a small black jacket that was open to reveal a white shirt, a leather belt, and black pants. A strange silver necklace hung around his throat and a sword was strapped to his side. He had to be about twice as old as Sora was.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sora.  
  
"And they'll keep coming at you," continued the man, "as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." He paused. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"  
  
"Hey!" protested Sora. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind. Now let me see that Keyblade."  
  
"What?!" gasped Sora. He didn't know how, but he knew the Keyblade was important. There was no way he was handing it over. Besides, it might be the key to getting Kairi and Riku back. "There's no way you're getting this!"  
  
"All right, have it your way," shrugged the man as he reached for his sword. Sora stood ready with his Keyblade.  
  
The strange charge and cut loose with a swift series of strokes from his weapon. Sora barely had time to defend himself. The stranger swung high and Sora raised his Keyblade to counter it. Then he threw off the man's weapon and delivered an attack of his own, right across the man's chest. He jerked back, surprised. Sora was also surprised. Before that attack would cut through Heartless like jelly. But the Keyblade did not have the same affect on people as it did shadows.  
  
Sora took a step right, ready to charge, but the man attacked first. He held his weapon straight in front of him and pulled the trigger on his Gunblade. Sora was not prepared as a wave of energy washed over him, sending him sprawling backwards.  
  
Sora struggled to his feet. He figured he had some time to recover before the man began charging again. He was wrong. The stranger began to glow red. Sora tried to figure out what it could mean, but the answer came a few seconds later when the man began to shoot fire at him.  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Sora as he started running. He could feel the heat the attack came so close.  
  
As Sora ran he circled around and began to attack again, while his opponent was finishing his spell. Now, the stranger was the one to raise a defense. Sora swung across his chest and shoulders, hoping to get the man to raise his weapon high. He did and that was when Sora lowered the Keyblade and struck him across his lower abdomen.  
  
His combo was short-lived, though, because the man recovered quickly and began to right back. CLANG! CRASH! SLASH! Gunblade crossed Keyblade. Sora was fighting his hardest, but it was clear that the man had more experience. CLASH! Their weapons hit once more and each began to try to over-power the other, a struggle that Sora was quickly losing.  
  
Then he noticed something dangerous flash in the stranger's eyes. Sora jumped back and to the right just in time. His opponent had pulled the trigger on the Gunblade again, and a burst of energy at point blank would not have been good. The man turned and aimed at Sora once more. This time Sora did not try and dodge it.  
  
The Gunblade fired again. Sora held his Keyblade in front of him like a shield and deflected the attack back at the man. It took all his strength to hold his Keyblade steady. The man was sent stumbling back as his own attack struck him. Both fighters stopped fighting, each breathing hard. The stranger dropped to one knee.  
  
"Now..you're gonna..you're...gonna.." stammered Sora as he panted for breath. He never finished that thought, though, because he collapsed from exhaustion, completely unconscious.  
  
A girl with short black hair walked up. She wore a short green top with a yellow scarf and beige shorts. She also wore long white socks, brown shoes, and brownish-orange gloves. Several weapons, namely throwing stars, dangled off of her blue belt. She took one look at the unconscious boy and turned to the man. "Aw, you're slipping Leon."  
  
"I went easy on him," replied Leon, coldly. "Looks like things are worse than we thought." He looked at Sora once more. "A lot worse."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Donald and Goofy were still roaming Traverse Town with Pluto, coming no closer to what they were looking for, either. A young lady with long blonde hair in a straight pink dress stepped calmly up behind them. She reached out and tapped Donald on the shoulder.  
  
Donald flipped out, leapt into the air, and clung to Goofy. Goofy turned, enabling them both to see the young lady.  
  
"Excuse me," she asked, politely. "Did the king send you?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Crossroads....  
  
Gonzo landed the Pipsy Ship and only managed to destroy two docks and a pile of crates, pretty good for him. Kermit, nonetheless, was shaking. Rizzo had fainted a long time ago, so the last half of the trip had been relatively quiet.  
  
"Yahoo!" exclaimed Gonzo. "We made it! This is so awesome!"  
  
"Yeah..awesome.." agreed Kermit, half heartedly.  
  
"A whole new world!" continued Gonzo. He was rubbing his hands together he was so excited. "I can't wait to see what weird stuff we find!"  
  
Rizzo, who had just started coming to, was doing his favorite pastime, complaining. "This is probably a land filled with vicious cannibals.. They'd probably love a dish of rat stew, with a side of frog legs, finish it with a dessert of..well, whatever. Oh, we are all going to die."  
  
"Really?" asked Gonzo, eagerly. "That sounds like so much fun!"  
  
"Can we focus?" asked Kermit. "We are supposed to find the truth-seeker."  
  
"Looking for some guy with a big flashlight. On it!" chimed Gonzo as he raced into the streets.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Kermit as he followed.  
  
"You're not leaving me alone!" protested Rizzo as he scampered after them.  
  
"So, where should we begin?" asked Gonzo as he poked his long nose into a barrel.  
  
"Um..I don't know," answered Kermit, thinking hard about the answer.  
  
"Can we just go home?" whined Rizzo as he gazed back at the Pipsy Ship longingly. Then his eyes caught something in the sky. "Oh look! A star shower!"  
  
"Falling stars? Cool!" exclaimed Gonzo.  
  
"That's not good," said a wide-eyed Kermit. "It means a world is dying. We must hurry and find the truth-seeker; we don't have much time. If we don't find him..." He shuddered.  
  
"Okay," agreed Gonzo, who seemed more interested in poking his nose into weird places than anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh..what hit me?" groaned Verity as she started to wake up. She was laying on a pile of crates. Her Divining Rod lay across her lap, right next to Our Other Worlds. She rubbed her head and looked around. Then she rubbed her eyes and looked again. She was in a place she had never seen before.  
  
The streets were brown cobblestone and the buildings matched. A statue of a horseman stood in the middle of a four-way crossing. Nothing even remotely resembling the city was around. There were no cars, no trash, no electric lines. A few lanterns lined the streets, and Verity could tell these were fire run. Flowers sat in boxes on window sills. The streets went on as far as Verity could see in any direction like a big grid. They were perfectly lined.  
  
"This cannot be happening," she told herself. "There is no logic to this." She looked around for a third time. All her senses were telling her it was real, but her mind refused to accept that. She glanced down at the book. "No! I refuse to believe it! There has to be a logical explanation to why I am here. I am not in another world. Therefore, I am either A) dreaming, B) somehow I sleep-walked here, or C) someone took me here as a prank. If it is C, I am going to strangle them.. Okay, fine, if it is a dream I have to wait for it to end. If I really am here, I might as well find a phone and call home." Feeling better because she had a plan and a logical (if incorrect) explanation, Verity slid off of the crates and entered the town.  
  
A few people on the street looked at her as she walked by. But most seemed busy with their own problems. Almost everyone had some form of worry written across his or her face. That did very little to help Verity, who was already on edge. She kept trying to see a familiar face among the strange, preferably Scott or Meg, but no luck. She was all alone in this strange land.  
  
She did a small circle around the horseman statue, taking in the scenery. The streets all looked the same, same width, same pavement, running in the same four basic directions. The house weren't much different. But there was one shop that seemed to stand out. The lights seemed brighter in this shop, and several books sat in the window, a welcoming sign for Verity. So she walked over to it. The sign above the door read 'Bishoff's Odds and Ends.' Verity timidly pushed open the door and entered.  
  
Five girls about her age sat in the shop. One sat on the counter, one a table, and one on a chair in a circle. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Judging from their looks, they had to be triplets. Two of them had pure black ankle length hair and laser blue eyes, the third had waist length black hair and deep brown eyes. They all wore jeans of some form with a long sleeved shirt. The fourth girl sat on the stones of the fireplace. She was intimidating, with cropped light brown hair and tattered clothing, sitting on a bear skin and holding a spear. The last girl sat in the back in the shadows. She had stringy dark hair and haunted eyes that watched everything. Her clothing was as dark as her hair.  
  
(AN/ These are MY OC's, so hands off! The do appear in their own storyline, Princess of the Forest, which is on fictionpress.com)  
  
"Oh! A customer!" exclaimed the second girl. "Come in, come in, and look around."  
  
"Um.." stammered Verity. She glanced at the shelves that lined the walls, but that wasn't what she was interested in.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked the third girl. "Maybe we can help."  
  
"Can I use your phone?" asked Verity.  
  
"Phone?" echoed the third girl. She shared a look with her sisters.  
  
"You won't be finding one of those around here," answered the first.  
  
"In fact, most people don't even know what one is," added the second.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Verity, nervously. The girl by the fireplace snorted with annoyance, causing Verity to jump.  
  
"Well, I guess someone had better tell her," sighed the first.  
  
"Let the Wolf, she handles people the best," said the second, turning to the third.  
  
"Lay off!" protested the third, whose nickname is Wolf. Nonetheless she sighed and explained to Verity that she was in another world. Verity found that very hard to accept, luckily the girl was very technical and scientifically minded, so she could explain it in a way that Verity could understand.  
  
"This..I still find it hard to believe," stammered Verity.  
  
"Believe it," said the first. "Oh, my name is Sylvia. This is Sonya, my double." She gestured to the second girl.  
  
"Hello," greeted Sonya.  
  
"My name is Sasha," introduced the third girl. "We are the Bishoff three."  
  
"The one by the fireplace with the scowl is Sadia," added Sylvia.  
  
"Bite me," snapped Sadia to Sylvia. Verity could tell those two weren't the best of friends.  
  
"I'm Verity," answered Verity. She looked at the girl in back, who had yet to speak. "And you are?"  
  
"S-Saskia," she answered, then went silent.  
  
"Another world," sighed Verity, to fill the silence. "I guess Meg was right all along. I guess I'd better find her."  
  
"Friend of yours?" asked Sasha.  
  
"Yeah, her and Scott. They were there last night.. I really should be trying to find them. Do you have any idea where I should start?" asked Verity.  
  
"That's a hard one," sighed Sylvia. "They could be in town, or they could be on anyone of a billion worlds."  
  
"What?!" gasped Verity. In her surprise she dropped Our Other Worlds and nearly dropped her Divining Wand which she caught at the last minute. Sasha eyed the wand, then shared a silent message with her sisters.  
  
{It's magic,} she said.  
  
{We knew it was coming...} said Sonya.  
  
{I can't sense magic, remember,} reminded Sylvia.  
  
Saskia, too, had not taken her eyes off of the Divining Wand.  
  
"You dropped this," said Sasha as she handed the book back to Verity.  
  
"Thanks," said Verity.  
  
"Better keep a better grip on things," joked Sonya, but she was being quite serious.  
  
"Well, thanks for your help. I'm going to go find my friends," said Verity. In part, she wanted to leave because Sadia was making her incredibly nervous with her glare.  
  
"Good luck," called Sasha as she walked out the door. When the door was shut the girls broke into frenzied discussion.  
  
"We need to keep an eye on that one," stated Sonya.  
  
"Saskia.." started Sasha, but the quiet girl had already melted into the shadows to follow Verity.  
  
"That book she had.." started Sylvia.  
  
"Yeah, we know," agreed Sonya.  
  
"She won't be alone, there will be others," said Sasha. "I'm going to find them." With that she, too, bounded into the streets.  
  
Sadia seemed to be taking everything less well. "Of all the half-wits in the worlds! We could do some much more... CURSE THOSE RULES!!!!!" With that she threw her spear into a moose head that had been mounted on the wall. It went in deep and wobbled there a moment. Surprisingly, Sonya and Sylvia weren't surprised, they rolled their eyes at their friend's outburst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Verity glanced down the streets and started heading right, why, she didn't know, but it was a place to start. After passing several rows of merchant, middle-class homes, Verity realized the town had changed a bit. The houses now seemed more aristocratic, as if the upper class lived in this area.  
  
"Great," muttered Verity. "Even in other worlds they have class systems." That was something Verity had never liked, considering she really didn't have the fashion sense to make herself fit in anywhere. That is why she normally spent more time with books then people.  
  
She did a slow circle, once again taking everything in. Verity was an observer at heart, which helped her greatly in her love of details. Unfortunately, she could see nothing here that would even remotely help with finding her friends or her way back home. A slight chill rose in the air, causing Verity to hold her arms across her chest. It was very still, until a scream shattered that.  
  
Verity looked up and gasped, then only had a second to dive out of the way as a person fell off of a balcony above her. The man laid on the ground, twitching. Verity watched him, wide-eyed and slowly crept over. She put a tentative finger on his neck to find his pulse. He went still, completely still. Dead. Verity gasped and crab-walked backward in shock. It was very disturbing. She had never seen anyone die before, and she didn't like it.  
  
She was even more surprised when a crystalline heart floated out of the man's body. But she didn't focus on that for too long because a shadow was forming as well. At first Verity thought it was a trick of the light, but as claws formed, she wished it was. A Heartless rose near the dead man. Soon, several more had joined it.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Verity. "Those things from the library!" The Heartless had very quickly surrounded her. Verity's eyes darted for an escape, but fighting seemed to be her only option. The Divining Wand grew warm in her hands as Verity nervously prepared herself for the attack.  
  
It came all at once. The five Heartless leapt forward, claws raised. Verity threw up her arms around her face out of reflexes. The Divining Wand flared and disintegrated the first Heartless before it could land a hit. That didn't do much to save Verity from the other four. They came at her from all sides.  
  
"EEK!" shrieked Verity as she felt claws tearing into her. She ducked and ran, trying to get away from them, but they kept coming. She ducked again and as a Heartless sailed over her she realized she would have to fight.  
  
Verity did a 180 turn and held her wand in front of her. She tried to focus on the light as she had before, making it brighter and brighter. The Divining Wand responded, showering the area in light. Two more Heartless feel as the remaining two crept backwards, waiting for the light to fade, waiting for another moment to strike.  
  
Verity's eyes darted around again, looking for more danger. It was tiring to use the Divining Wand like that, meaning she basically had no clue what she was doing. As the light waned the Heartless attacked again.  
  
One came at her from the front left. Verity gasped and jumped backwards. The creature hit the ground where she was a second ago. Verity held out her wand close to it and blew it to dust. Verity then jerked up straight as she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around and raised her wand into to find the fifth Heartless. Her wand wasn't full raised. The Heartless slashed at her. Verity held the Divining Wand sideways, blocking the attack. She remembered when she tried that before with her prop and it had been shredded. But the Divining Wand held true. Verity quickly threw off the last Heartless, changed the angle of her wand, and blew it to bits.  
  
She glanced around for another enemy, but she was alone. She slowly slid to the ground, breathing hard. This was too bizarre for her. There was no logical explanation, no pattern she could find. And things were getting dangerous. Verity wasn't sure if she liked this.  
  
After she calmed her nerves, Verity rose to her feet. She glanced around one more time. She figured that Scott and/or Meg would never linger in the rich residential section, so she had best try somewhere else to find them.  
  
To get to the other side of town, Verity once again found herself in the town square. The odds and ends shop was still open. People milled about with seeming no purpose. Another shop, this one an Accessory Shop was open on the far side of the square. Above most of the shops were apartments; Verity knew that the shop owners had to live in those. Verity shook her head to focus. She could sight-see with Scott and Meg later, after she found them. Verity stopped observing the buildings and focused on looking for street signs. Strangely, there were none. The closest thing she could find were symbols in odd corners of the square.  
  
"I guess I'm on my own," sighed Verity as she walked across the street and down another, into another part of town.  
  
It wasn't long before all the identical streets gradually fell into disrepair. The houses also seemed not to be up kept as well. She had managed to find the poor section of town. No one roamed freely here. Verity paused, trying to see if there was anyone around. As she did a slow 180, she thought she saw someone watching her from behind the corner of the house.  
  
"Hey!" called Verity. The shadowy figure disappeared. "Wait!" Verity started towards the person, but when she got to the corner, that person had completely vanished. Verity looked around, surprised. The only way the person could have gone was into a dead end alleyway with high walls. The alleyway was empty.  
  
"Was it my imagination?" asked Verity. Somehow she doubted that. But before she could wonder anymore, the shadows by her feet began to grow solid.  
  
"Oh no!" groaned Verity as she ran out into the open street again. The Heartless followed. "Leave me alone!" she yelled. They still came. Verity raised her Divining Wand. They all stopped their charge and eyed her warily, doing slow circles around her.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" she growled lowly. She summoned the power of the Divining Wand and blasted a beam straight through two of the Heartless. Without waiting for the light to fade, she raced through the opening and down the streets.  
  
She hurried back to the town square. Heartless were rampant everywhere else, so Verity was hoping she'd be safe in the square. She hurried as fast as she could, but she wasn't terribly athletic. The town center was in sight, about two streets away, when she saw something flying at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
FWIP! Verity came to a dead halt as a dagger wedge itself in the cobblestones a yard in front of her. Verity stared at it a moment, the looked for her attacker. She didn't have a long wait. Sadia walked over and picked her dagger off of the street. Verity got a good look at it in the late evening light. It was a danger made out of a large bone. The one end had been sharpened, but the hilt still had the ball joint in tact.  
  
"W-What do you want?" stammered Verity as Sadia eyed her up. Sadia seemed even more intimidating when she was moving. She had thrown her bearskin over her left side, forming what could be called a cape. Half of the bear's face covered half of her face.  
  
"What do I want?" asked Sadia. "I want to know how you could have been chosen."  
  
"C-Chosen?" stammered Verity, who was looking for an exit.  
  
"A weak little thing like you. What can you possibly do?" sneered Sadia. "There had to be a mistake. Why don't you just hand over that little stick of yours and I won't hurt you."  
  
"What?! Never!" gasped Verity. The words were out before she could stop them.  
  
"Fine then, have it your way," growled Sadia. She held her bone dagger in her right hand and pulled another dagger out from under her bearskin. This one actually was the paw of the bear. Its nails had been pulled out and replaced with ones of steel. Sadia charged forward.  
  
"Ah!" gasped Verity, caught of guard. Sadia was faster than she ever imagined. Verity jerked backwards and fell. Sadia stood over her.  
  
"Pathetic," she spat, glaring at Verity. She raised her daggers.  
  
Verity cringed, but was already drawing on the power of the Divining Wand. As Sadia brought down her weapons, the wand flared brightly. Sadia gasped and stumbled backwards. Verity was on her feet a second later.  
  
The light faded and the fighters glared at each other. "Light might work fine against shadows," growled Sadia. "But not against me!" She charged again.  
  
Verity only had an instant to react. She held her wand up and met the bone dagger inches from her face. She could see Sadia's sneer, a half a foot from her face. Sadia, with her free hand, raked her bear-claw dagger across Verity's stomach. Verity gasped and recoiled in pain.  
  
Sadia smiled evilly and dove in for another attack. She began to slice at Verity with both her weapons. It was all Verity could do to defend herself. Sadia was stronger than she looked, and faster than Verity would have thought possible. Verity slid to her knees, breathing hard and bleeding as Sadia took a step back and glared down at her.  
  
"Truly pathetic," she sneered, then prepared for another attack.  
  
This time Verity was ready. She had been focusing all her power into the Divining Wand for one attack. As Sadia charged, Verity raised her weapons and created a tremendous wave of power and light. It picked Sadia off of her feet and threw her into the nearest wall, where she collapsed into a pile of crates.  
  
Verity, her energy gone, passed out.  
  
Sadia rose from the crates. She was scratched and bruised, but still more than able to fight. She growled low once, then, tightening her grip on her daggers, she walked over to Verity.  
  
FWIP! A dagger once more embedded itself in the cobblestones. This time it was at Sadia's feet. It was a normal steel hunting knife, about 8" long.  
  
"Huntress!" called the person who threw the knife. She was no more than Sylvia. "What do you think you are doing?!" Sylvia walked out of the shadows and stood on the other side of her knife, between Verity and Sadia.  
  
"Lay off," snapped Sadia. "I was just testing her."  
  
"Do you want to get in trouble for meddling?" demanded Sylvia.  
  
Sadia ignored her. "If the worlds are waiting for a heroine..they are going to have a while to wait." She glared past Sylvia to Sadia, crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
"Like I am going to believe that act," said Sylvia, also crossing her arms. "You were holding back."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"You could have finished her in under three seconds had you used your spear," continued Sylvia. "And not much longer with those knives of yours." Sadia glared at her, an unspoken challenge. "Ease up. Do you have a problem with people knowing you actually have a heart?"  
  
"Shut up. You know, I may be forbidden to 'meddle' as you call it. But that doesn't mean I can't fight you whenever I want," spat Sadia. With that she turned and walked away. As she did her bearskin flared out, revealing her spear strapped to her hip. It came up to her shoulder from the ground, meaning it hid perfectly under her bearskin.  
  
Sylvia watched her go and sighed. She then picked up her dagger and looked down at Verity. "She is right about one thing," Sylvia said to herself. "You aren't much of a heroine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Rizzo! Look over here!" called Gonzo as he poked his head into yet another barrel.  
  
"I'd rather not," groaned Rizzo.  
  
"Can we please focus?" asked Kermit. "Lady Piggy ordered us to find the truth-seeker."  
  
"Yeah, and he might be in here," said Gonzo as he began to check another barrel. Kermit sighed and looked around. Some people were watching them strangely. Others didn't really care. But none held the anything that could remotely be described as a 'torch of truth.'  
  
Kermit stopped short. A large grey dog sat further up the street they were on, right in the middle of the road. It was watching them with its deep brown eyes. It seemed very odd. The canine seemed to be waiting for them.  
  
"Gonzo," called Kermit.  
  
"What? You want to try?" asked Gonzo, who had emerged with a can stuck to his overly large nose.  
  
"Look," said Kermit, gesturing to the dog and ignoring the last comment.  
  
"At least it isn't a cat," said Rizzo. The dog rose and walked away.  
  
"I think it wants us to follow it," said Kermit.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Gonzo and he took off after the dog. His comrades followed.  
  
As they rounded the corner that the dog had disappeared behind, Gonzo collided with someone. The girl looked at them curiously. She was Sasha.  
  
"Pardon me," said Gonzo, nasally, because his nose had been bent in.  
  
"Are you after the truth?" she asked.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Midridge....  
  
Link nearly blacked out during his flight from his world. He wasn't fully conscious when he came to a stop in another world. It was quite an abrupt stop, meaning the Foxstar came to a dead halt. Unfortunately, Link didn't. He tumbled off of the ship and onto the foreign streets. Fortunately, a very confused passer-by broke his fall. They hit the ground hard.  
  
"Get off of me!" exclaimed Link. He jumped to his feet without even looking at the person he had landed on. His mind was too preoccupied with other things. Once he was on his feet he took off running, desperately looking for Zelda, looking for something, someone who could help him find her.  
  
"I have to find Zelda!" he said to himself. "But if she isn't here, and the path is lost... Then I must find the path-finder, or all will be lost!" He raced on, not knowing how close the pathfinder actually was.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Lee as he ran through the recent events in his mind. First there was the bizarre shadows in the forest, his friends and the door, then his own shadow attacking him. Lee remembered blacking out, then waking up in this strange place. He had taken two steps when a Robin Hood impersonator had landed on him, then raced off.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Lee. "Adeola! Devan!" He picked a general direction and started out. He started walking very fast, but he slowed as he realized he had no idea where he was.  
  
This place was strange. There wasn't a tree in sight. The air was moister than the forest. The streets seemed to follow no set pattern. They swirled around and crossed at the weirdest places. The buildings was all short, mostly one story each. They were all made of wood and few were painted. Wooden signs labeled the few that were shops. Lee had the strangest feeling that he had just fallen into the medieval ages, except there was no castle. He continued on, a bit more cautious this time.  
  
"This is way too bizarre," commented Lee. "I wish the others were here to see this. .. Maybe they are!" With that thought Lee smiled and walked bravely forward.  
  
He wandered from street to street until he was at a large five-way intersection. The streets were larger here, forming a sort of town center. A few benches sat outside the buildings, and Lee was convinced he saw a hitching post or two. It was relatively clean here, and Lee could see some were symbols in the ground which seemed completely out of place. People seemed to congregate here, so it was as good a place as any to start.  
  
Lee started talking to the locals, but most seemed as lost and confused as he did. Many told tales of living shadows which Lee could easily relate to. Other than that they knew of nothing that interested him. Lee had no idea about his friends, other than a driving urge to find them. He assumed that since the people on the street had no clue about anything, maybe those inside would. A few stores were in the square; they looked no different from every other building save a fading sign that labeled them. He decided to try his luck and entered one of these.  
  
"Hello, how can we help you?" asked a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and pink bangs. A tiny red bird flew around her shoulder. She wore a dark, tight outfit that was clearly designed for easy movement.  
  
"Um...where am I?" asked Lee.  
  
"You are in our Accessory Shop," said another girl. She had short pink hair and wore a yellow outfit much like the first girl. A tiny bunny hopped on the counter next to her.  
  
"And where is that?" asked Lee.  
  
"Oh great, another one," sighed a girl Lee had not noticed before. She had shoulder-length black hair and was clearly the oldest. Her outfit was black spandex, much like a gymnast's outfit. She seemed annoyed by the whole situation.  
  
"Another what?" asked Lee. "And I have a name, its Lee."  
  
"Hello Lee," said the second. "I am Kalin. This is Hina." She pointed to her bunny.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Julin," said the first. "This is Juliny." She pointed to her bird. "And that is our older sister, Seilin."  
  
"Hi," said Lee. "Now, about this place..?" The girls started to explain as best they could.  
  
(AN/ These girls are from Shaolin Sisters. It's an obscure little manga, but it is quite cool. Y'all will probably notice this as this story progresses, but anime will be in just about every story set. That is because it is my addiction!)  
  
"Midridge? Another world?" repeated Lee. "How bizarre..Oh! Have you seen a girl with brown hair who looked like she just slept outside and a guy with short hair and large biceps?"  
  
"No...not that I know of," said Julin. "Have you, Kalin?"  
  
"Not me," she said. "Sei--?"  
  
"I haven't," said their oldest sister, who really wasn't paying attention to their conversation.  
  
"I wonder where they could be," sighed Lee. "I hope they are okay."  
  
"It must be terrible to be separated from the ones you love," sighed Julin. "I remember when I looked so hard for the two of you."  
  
"And now we have each other!" exclaimed Kalin as she and Julin hugged.  
  
"Do you girls have any idea about where I should look?" asked Lee.  
  
"No clue," said Kalin. "Why don't you look around town?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Lee. He started for the door.  
  
"You'd better be careful," warned Seilin.  
  
"Yeah..." said Lee as he turned back. His eyes fell on the counter.  
  
"Want to buy anything?" asked Julin.  
  
"I have no munny, sorry," sighed Lee as he walked out.  
  
"If you ever need any help, you know where to find us!" called Kalin as he left.  
  
Outside, Lee began to aimlessly wander the streets. "A whole other world! I can't believe this! I really wish Adeola was here, she'd probably have some idea about this..." With that thought, he strengthened his resolve to find them.  
  
There was no logic in how the streets were arranged, thus Lee was often sure he was lost, only to find himself back in an area he had been through several times before. Shops sporadically were set up around town often mixed in the residential districts, which only made everything more confusing. Lee had given up trying to map his progress and just roamed. Normally, Devan would have been the guide, but he wasn't here.  
  
Lee took a right hand turn and found himself in a dead end, the first he had seen all day. A man staggered out of the shadows in the corner and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" gasped Lee. "Are you okay?!" He ran over and shook the man, but the stranger was completely still. Dead.  
  
Lee jumped backwards as a light floated out of the man's chest and formed into some sort of heart-shaped crystal. That floated off into the night.  
  
"Agh!" groaned Lee as he felt something sharp digging into his back. He reached back with his non-shield hand, pulled something off, and threw it into the street. It was the same creature that had attacked him before in the forest.  
  
"Not again!" groaned Lee. That Heartless was quickly joined by four others. Lee glared at them. "What did you do with Adeola and Devan?!" The Heartless attacked. Lee put up his shield in time to feel the weight of his enemies behind it.  
  
"Grrr..." he groaned as he struggled against them. The light in the middle of his shield flared. Two Heartless disintegrated and the rest backed up warily. The light faded and the Heartless began their attack anew.  
  
The remaining three charged him at once. Lee managed to stop one, but the other two began to tear at him with their claws. Lee cried out in pain, then rolled to get them off his back. He stood on his knees and faced them, glaring daggers. He held his shield forward, willing it to beat the enemies. The light glowed faintly.  
  
The Heartless charged. Lee, too, charged forward. He collided with one of the Heartless. Using the Guide Shield and his own momentum, he threw one Heartless against the wall where it splattered back into a shadow. He then whirled around and faced another Heartless as it was coming after him. Its claws raked against the shield, causing it to flare. The Heartless disappeared in the light.  
  
Lee rose to a full standing position, breathing hard. He had not expected to fight these creatures again. All he wanted to do was find his friends. He was worried that the Heartless would attack them and his friends would have no way to defend themselves.  
  
"Agh!" gasped Lee as he once again felt something sharp in his back. The numbers made sense even as Lee was throwing it off. There was still one more Heartless. He jumped and the Heartless fell to the ground. Lee turned and confronted it. His dark eyes glared at the beady yellow eyes of his enemy. They paused a moment, then attacked.  
  
The Heartless lunged, claws raised. Lee ducked behind his shield as a burst of light shredded the Heartless in midair. Lee quickly looked around, making sure he was alone. Then he ran out of there, not wanting to wait for more to show up.  
  
He was soon tired of running, mostly from all the fighting he just did. It seemed like Heartless were forming in all the shadows as he hurried by, but Lee was in no mood to find out. He went through street after street without finding any clue of his friends, only strange shadows. Lee was starting to get mad, namely because he feared for them.  
  
"UFF!" he rounded a corner quickly and collided with someone. "Sorry..." Lee looked at the stranger. It was the same guy who had fallen on him earlier.  
  
"Out of my way!" snapped the Robin Hood look-a-like. He raced passed Lee without even an apology.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" wondered Lee as he went on. He shook his head. The whole situation was bizarre, and he more things to worry about than a weirdo with poor manners. Lee returned to his roamings.  
  
After a while of finding nothing useful on the streets, he began to explore shops and buildings that looked open. Most people were unwilling to deal with his because he had no munny. Outside, just a corner away from Lee it seemed, Link too was searching. They always seemed to disappear out of the others sight before they found each other again, though.  
  
"This is starting to get annoying," sighed Lee as he was asked to leave another shop because of the size of his wallet. He sat on the curb and sighed again. His stomach was tying in knots over his worry about his friends, and he still was uneasy about being in another world. The random attacks by shadows weren't helping either.  
  
Lee jumped to his feet as he heard something strange. He listened again, it was the sounds of a fight. Lee hurried to where they were coming from. He could tell there was one person fighting against several enemies. That person seemed to be struggling, but wasn't giving up. Lee rounded the corner and was shocked by what he saw. The stranger was there, fighting against seven Heartless. He had his sword raised, waiting for them to attack again. Lee could tell the odds weren't in his favor, so he decided to help.  
  
As Lee raced towards the battle the Heartless attacked Link. Link hacked at one with his sword. Since it wasn't a weapon designed to hurt Heartless like the Keyblade, it took several swings to defeat one. He pulled out his boomerang and threw it into the air. It cut the Heartless, but only managed to disable one. Link cut that one in half, after catching his weapon. The remaining six Heartless closed in around him. Lee took a battle pose, determined not to lose. Claws and steel slashed through the air. Link was getting battered and cut, but he was fighting with his whole heart. Two more Heartless fell. The last four jumped on him, taking him to the ground. Link threw two off, but he was bleeding in several places now.  
  
Those two Heartless charged in for another attack. Link gasped as one leapt into the air and aimed right at his face.  
  
CRASH! That Heartless was stopped short as Lee put the Guide Shield between it and Link. Then, like he did before, he used the attacker's momentum against it and threw it into a wall where it went splat.  
  
Link took this diversion to shred another Heartless, leaving only two left. Link and Lee each sized up one, but Link was glaring at lee out of the corner of his eye. The Heartless attacked. Link destroyed the nearest in a series of rapid strokes. Lee positioned himself behind his shield and let the light in the center dissolve the last Heartless as it attacked. Then he turned to Link. Link was already glaring at him.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are," said Link. "But quit getting in my way!" Lee looked at him, amused and surprised. "What do you want?!"  
  
"Well, a thank you for saving you just now would be nice," said Lee.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help," snapped Link.  
  
"Doesn't mean you didn't need it," said Lee.  
  
"Out of my way!" snapped Link as he shoved past Lee.  
  
"What is your problem?" asked Lee.  
  
Link turned and glared at him. "I have important things I must do, and I cannot be delayed by some child!"  
  
"Child?!" exclaimed Lee. "Between the two of us, you are the one acting like a kid!"  
  
"Take that back!" growled Link.  
  
"Why? It's true," counted Lee.  
  
"Fine, then prove to me what a man you are!" said Link as he drew his sword. Lee gulped. He hadn't been expecting this. "Don't tell me you are afraid!"  
  
"Not of you!" snapped Lee as he raised his shield. Link charged and began slashing. Lee followed his movements with his shield, blocking every attack. It was tough, Link was fast, but he was also mad to the point it was clouding his thoughts.  
  
Link backed off, plotting a new approach. "Why do you hide from me?"  
  
"Erm...." stammered Lee.  
  
Link charged again, using an intense amount of combos. Lee was struggling to keep his shield up on the onslaught. While Lee was busy dealing with the sword, Lee threw his boomerang. It sailed past without Lee noticing it.  
  
Lee was trying his hardest to figure some way to beat Link. Deep down, he had no desire to hurt or kill the stranger. He tried to some the light from his shield, but he couldn't focus on that and defending himself. The crystal in the center of the shield only pulsed slightly, because it was not Lee's desire for it to destroy.  
  
"You cannot win a battle by defending!" snapped Link as Lee continued to block him. "You cannot tell me you only carried a shield with you!"  
  
"Well..." stammered Lee.  
  
Link looked at him in disbelief. He gave him the 'what an idiot' look.  
  
"Lay off!" snapped Lee as he shoved Link's sword away.  
  
THUNK! The boomerang crashed into Lee's exposed side. He slid to the ground, his free hand clutching the injury.  
  
"Some fighter," muttered Link as he approached Lee with his sword raised. Lee realized it was all or nothing. He tilted the Guide Shield a little and began to focus on its hidden power. The crystal glowed in response.  
  
Link started his neck attack. But as he raised his arms, the Guide Shield blasted him with an intense beam of light that sent him sprawling head over heels. Link gasped once in shock, then passed out. Lee, too, was breathing hard. He slid to the pavement, completely unconscious.  
  
It was quiet and empty in the street for several minutes until a couple wandered down it. They were completely different in looks. The man had jet black hair and wore black leather that matched. The only thing light about him was his right eye, which was white. The left was as black as the rest of him. The lady was lovely, wearing a white robe. She had vibrant, golden heart and a simple, sweet smile.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped when she saw the two fighters unconscious.  
  
"Looks like they got into a fight," commented the man.  
  
"We need to help them," said the lady as she placed a hand on Lee. The Guide Shield pulsed slightly. She looked at it. "Oh my!"  
  
"Well, they'll probably need a doctor," said the man. "Good thing we live with one."  
  
"Yes, Shuichiro should be able to help them, Kokuyo," agreed the lady. "Let's get them there."  
  
"Yes Hisui, my love," agreed Kokuyo as he approached Link.  
  
(AN/ These characters are from Wish by CLAMP, another anime permeation.)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ani-Intersection....  
  
"Mama-mia!" exclaimed Luigi as he stood up. "What was that that hit us?"  
  
"Whatever it was, it took the princess!" exclaimed Mario.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Luigi.  
  
"We have to find her!" exclaimed Mario as he started to walk away.  
  
"But..remember what she said?" asked Luigi. "We are to find the guide."  
  
"I do not want to leave our princess in peril," said Mario.  
  
"This is what she would have wanted," said Luigi. "We must go on and find the guide." Mario looked torn between the choices. "Maybe the guide will guide us to Peach."  
  
"Yes," sighed Mario. He help up his shield. "For Peach!"  
  
"For Peach!" agreed Luigi, raising his plunger-wand. Their eyes wandered up to the night sky. A star twinkled, then disappeared. The brothers shuddered. For all they knew, that was their world that vanished.  
  
"We cannot delay," said Mario and they started out.  
  
"Do you know anything about this guide we are trying to find?" asked Luigi as they started down the street.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," admitted Mario. "But we must try!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tamsin...Faye...?" groaned Crysta as she woke up. She was in a gloomy alleyway. A few crates were tipped over, probably from her arrival. But other than the crates, the alleyway was empty. Crysta's eyes began to focus. She jumped at the shadows, then realized they were just shadows.  
  
"Pull yourself together, girl," Crysta told herself. She tightened her grip on her Compass Razor, which made her feel more confident. She jumped to her feet and began to look around.  
  
Crysta wandered out of the alleyway and got her first look at a new world. She paused and just took everything in with wide-eyes. The streets were grey stone and the houses were made in a style that was so old Crysta didn't think it existed anymore. Several large flowerpots decorated the corner of buildings and streets. People wandered around, taking everything in. A few windows were lit, and some shop signs swung in a gentle breeze. It was nothing like the place she left.  
  
Crysta did a slow circle where she stood. Beyond the square she was in were more buildings and streets like the ones around her. The streets were all circular, looping around themselves. There seemed to be no direct way to any place, so one could expect to do a lot of wandering. Everything else about the town seemed rather quaint. Except there was no way Crysta could explain how she got here.  
  
Nonetheless, Crysta was never the one to back down from anything. She shrugged her shoulders and set her face with determination. Crysta walked up to several people in the square and asked for directions, but the common answer she got was a blank look. That did little to faze her though. She head to the nearest shop and entered.  
  
"Oh! Come in!" greeted a girl with crimped blonde hair. "You're out late."  
  
"Um...yeah," said Crysta. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is our Accessory Shop," said the girl. "I am Meiko and I run it with my husband, Nachun."  
  
(AN/ From Marmalade Boy.)  
  
"I'm Crysta. And...where is here?" asked Crysta.  
  
"Ani-Intersection," answered Meiko. "Sit down, I'll tell you what I know." Meiko quickly explained everything she could to Crysta.  
  
"Another..world?" stammered Crysta. "That sounds just like the star guardian!"  
  
"Erm..." stammered Meiko.  
  
"Well, anyways, where do you think my friends ended up?" asked Crysta.  
  
"I don't know, you're going to have to find them," said Meiko. "It took us awhile to find each other when our world was destroyed. But now we all have shops on this world. You might want to check them out."  
  
"Thanks for the advice," sighed Crysta.  
  
"Don't worry," said Meiko. "I am sure everything will work out."  
  
"I hope they do," said Crysta. "Faye, Tamsin, and I promised we'd do everything together, from the universe to the fishbowl. I have to find them!"  
  
"I am sure you will," said Meiko.  
  
"Thanks," said Crysta as she headed for the door.  
  
"Be careful, though!" warned Meiko.  
  
"I will," said Crysta. "I have made my choice and I will not let 'destiny' control me." With that she left, leaving Meiko rather confused.  
  
Crysta took to roaming the streets, hoping to find her friends or some information on what was going on. Since the streets were circular, Crysta often found herself going over the same area several times. She felt like a moth circling a flame. If she was just here to sight-see she wouldn't have minded, but she was on a mission. Distractions bothered her once she was set on something.  
  
As the streets took her farther from the square, Crysta noticed less and less people milled about. Everything was getting strangely quiet. Crysta began to feel uneasy. Then, a man staggered into view. He seemed exhausted and haggard. Crysta hurried to him, but he fell over before she got there. He twitched once and then went still. Dead. Crysta gasped in surprise.  
  
Then, she gasped again as a heart-shaped crystal floated out of the man's chest and into the night. Crysta watched it float away with amazement. But when she looked down again, the shadows were shifting.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Crysta, her hand tightening around the Compass Razor. Five Heartless rose from the ground. She glared at her enemies. "You have caused enough trouble for me!" With that she let her Compass Razor fly. Two Heartless never even lasted long enough to hurt her.  
  
Unfortunately, that still left three more and Crysta without a weapon. The moment the ring was out of her hands the Heartless charged, claws bared. Crysta gasped in pain as they tore into her, but that only fired her resolve to beat them. She shook her attackers off and ran into the open, catching her Compass Razor.  
  
Crysta turned and glared at her foes. Fighting had awoken something dangerous inside of her that had always slept just under the surface. She eyed up the three remaining ones, deciding which one to strike first.  
  
The Heartless charged as one entity. Crysta threw her weapon, but only one fell before she felt the sting of claws again. Crysta cried out in pain and held back tears as she struggled with just her own strength against the Heartless.  
  
"I have to do something about this!" growled Crysta as she thought through how her weapon left her defenseless. She quickly put distance between herself and the remaining Heartless as he weapon buzzed through the streets. She glared at the Heartless as they prepared for another attack.  
  
Crysta saw her Compass Razor returning to her. Remembering how she could direct it, she raised her hand and willed it further to the left and a hair lower, so it would take out her enemies. The Heartless charged forward. When they were almost on top of her, the Compass Razor returned, slicing them both in half.  
  
Crysta checked to make sure there was no others, before falling to her knees. Her flesh felt like it was on fire from all the scratches she had received. It was a lot more tiring to fight than she realized, and the utter bizarreness of the whole situation was taking its toll.  
  
After she had caught her breath and reorganized her thoughts, she continued her search. Crysta was now paying acute attention to her surroundings. After all these attacks, who could blame her. She was developing a skill of spotting growing shadows before she approached. When she saw them, she let her Compass Razor fly, dealing with most Heartless before she ever got near them.  
  
Nonetheless, their very presence caused Crysta to head back to the safety of the town square and the people there. For some reason the Heartless did not get this far into the city, but Crysta wondered how long that would last. She was beginning to feel the overwhelming desire to make every single one of those shadows suffer for all they had put her through. But she set in her mind that her first priority was to her friends. She had made her choice, and she was going to stick with it.  
  
From the middle of Ani-Intersection Crysta took another path and began to spiral outwards again. She took her time and looked for anything that could help. But Crysta had never been much of an observer, she was more of a doer. The fighting she could handle, though she viewed it as a distraction. Trying to figure things out was a bit much, so Crysta resolved to let them work their own way out.  
  
"They keep coming, don't they?" a strange voice asked. The speaker stepped out of the shadows. He had dark hair and wore a pair of sunglasses. A long trench coat was over the dark, uniform style outfit he wore.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Crysta.  
  
"Do you even know who you are, or what destiny has chosen you for?" asked the stranger.  
  
"I chose my own destiny!" snapped Crysta.  
  
"And that is why you carry that weapon," responded the man.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you not know its destiny? Hand it over."  
  
"Never!" spat Crysta.  
  
"Then we will do things the hard way," he said as he took of his coat and it fell to the pavement.  
  
"I like the hard way," growled Crysta as she readied her Compass Razor.  
  
The stranger merely smirked and held out his hand. As Crysta watched, his skin began to crawl. A kind of dagger, a stiletto, formed out of his own body! Crysta eyed him warily.  
  
"Are you still ready to fight?" asked the stranger.  
  
"Yes!" snapped Crysta, unable to back down from any challenge.  
  
The man nodded, then he charged. Crysta gasped in surprise as he opened with a series of swift strokes. She was forced to hold her Compass Razor like a shield in order to hold him at bay.  
  
"Not much of a fighter, are you?" he asked.  
  
"Take this!" snapped Crysta as she let her weapon fly. Her aim was true, but the man dropped to the ground, thus ducking it.  
  
He rose again, and once more, Crysta was without a weapon. The stranger grabbed her by the wrists and raised her hands high over her head while shoving her against a wall. Crysta fought and squirmed, but he was stronger than she was.  
  
"How sad," said the man. "I knew there had to be a mistake."  
  
"Let go of me!" yelled Crysta as she kicked him in a place no man ever wants to be kicked.  
  
Her attacker jerked back. Then his ears caught the sound of the Compass Razor returning. He rolled out of the way as it sailed into Crysta's arms. She caught it soundly and smiled down at him. He rose again and returned her look with a completely blank one.  
  
"You want to continue?" asked Crysta. "It may be your life." She held her razor at an angle so it glittered dangerously in the low light.  
  
"You are confident," said the stranger. "But very foolish."  
  
"Grrrr!" growled Crysta as she threw the Compass Razor.  
  
Once more the stranger dodged it with ease. Seeing her again weaponless, he charged. Crysta had expected this. She began to direct the Compass Razor, willing it to fly after her attacker. The stranger turned and gasped in surprise as the razor began to chase him. He began to dodge it. The stranger and the weapon seemed to be doing a dance on the street.  
  
"You won't beat me!" said Crysta.  
  
"You are so naïve!" retorted the man.  
  
He stopped, ducked, and did a handspring. Crysta wasn't expecting this, and her weapon overshot him. In this instance the man charged straight at Crysta. She raised her arms defensively, but he threw those aside. His weapon hand circled to the back of her neck. He hit her with the hilt of his stiletto and Crysta slumped in his arms, unconscious.  
  
"Trying to find a date, Toya?" asked a lady who stepped out of the shadows. She had long dark hair and wore a Japanese school uniform. That seemed odd, because she looked to old to be a student.  
  
"Ceres?!" gasped Toya. Ceres didn't reply, she just calmly plucked the Compass Razor out of the air and held it.  
  
(AN/ These characters are from Ceres.)  
  
Ceres looked at the weapon. "Oh? So this is what is going on?" Toya nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where would a guide be?" asked Luigi to Mario.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope that that person will lead us right to Peach," replied Mario.  
  
"Excuse me," said a lovely woman with dark hair in a pretty kimono. "I couldn't help but overhear you. Maybe I can help you." A younger man with dark hair and a headband nodded from behind her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** 


	8. The Teams

Traverse Town....  
  
Sora was still very out of it. A voice started talking to him, and it sounded just like Kairi, "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."  
  
Sora slowly started to open his eyes. They focused on Kairi, standing over him. The vision was a bit blurry, considering he wasn't fully conscious yet. But everything was becoming clearer by the second. He was laying in a bed in the corner of a room. The walls were plain white with no worthwhile decorations. A wooden shelf was on another wall. A table was in the middle of the floor, but that was still blurry.  
  
"You okay?" Kairi asked him.  
  
"I guess..." groaned Sora, rubbing his head through his spiky brown hair.  
  
"Thos creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," Kairi continued. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."  
  
Sora wasn't paying full attention to what she was saying, "I'm glad you're okay Kairi."  
  
"Kairi?" she asked. "Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."  
  
Sora blinked again, and her face came into perfect focus. It wasn't Kairi, though they did look a bit alike. This girl had darker hair and wore clothing Kairi would never wear. But they both had deep eyes, though Yuffie's were brown unlike Kairi's, which were blue.  
  
Yuffie turned to the person sitting at the table. "I think you might have overdone it Squall."  
  
"That's Leon," the man answered. Sora jumped a bit as he spoke. Leon was the same one who had attacked him on the street for the Keyblade! Now the Keyblade was lying in front of him on the table.  
  
"The Keyblade," continued Yuffie. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake of those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."  
  
Leon interrupted her, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." His tone changed and became more disdainful. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He reached over and picked up the Keyblade. But it turned into smoke at his touch and reformed in Sora's hand.  
  
"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," muttered Leon.  
  
Sora was getting fed up with his tone and no answers, "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?!"  
  
The room next door, a virtually identical conversation was taking place between Donald and Goofy, and the lady in the pink dress, Aerith.  
  
"Okay," started Aerith, "You know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town right?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Donald.  
  
"But they're supposed to be a secret," chimed Goofy.  
  
"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now," explained Aerith. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."  
  
"The Heartless?" asked Sora, still a bit baffled. Things were happening a bit too quickly for him to follow.  
  
"The ones who attacked you, remember?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"Those without hearts," added Leon. "The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them. And there's darkness within every heart."  
  
An idea hit Yuffie at that moment, "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"  
  
"Ansem?" asked Goofy.  
  
"He was studying the Heartless," explained Aerith. "He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report."  
  
"Gawrsh, can we see it?" asked Goofy.  
  
"Its pages are scattered everywhere," answered Aerith, sadly.  
  
"Scattered?" asked Donald.  
  
Aerith nodded, "To many worlds."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Goofy. "Then maybe the king went to find 'em!"  
  
"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly," agreed Aerith.  
  
"We've gotta find him, quick!" exclaimed Goofy.  
  
"Wait!" cautioned Donald. "First we need that 'key!'"  
  
"That's right, the Keyblade," agreed Aerith.  
  
"So...this is the key?" asked Sora, examining the weapon in his hand.  
  
"Exactly!" answered Yuffie.  
  
"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," explained Leon. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."  
  
"Well, I didn't ask for this," said Sora, not liking the idea about constantly being attacked.  
  
"The Keyblade chooses its master," said Yuffie. "And it chose you."  
  
"So tough luck," added Leon.  
  
"How did all this happen?" Sora wondered, out loud. He was still trying to process the last few hours. "I remember being in my room...." His eyes went wide as a new idea hit him. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home?! My island?! Riku! Kairi!"  
  
"You know what," answered Leon, "I really don't know." Sora's face fell. "Sooner or later the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."  
  
"Prepare myself?" asked Sora.  
  
"To fight for your life," answered Leon. "Are you ready?"  
  
Sora examined his face for a moment, and remembered the stakes, "I'm ready!"  
  
Leon turned to Yuffie, "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."  
  
There was a flash of blackness, however strange that may sound. A Heartless formed on the table in the middle of the room. It looked like the creatures from before, but someone or something had given this one armor. It wore a blue jumpsuit and a funnel shaped steel helmet. The gloves weren't true gloves, because the claws were weapons.  
  
"Leon!" cried Yuffie in surprise.  
  
"Yuffie, go!" ordered Leon.  
  
Yuffie nodded and raced out one of the doors in the room. As she did, she threw Donald Duck, who was on the other side, into the wall, crushing him between the door and the wall. Yuffie was in such a hurry she didn't even notice. Aerith was surprised as well. She jumped to her feet.  
  
"Yuffie?!" gasped Aerith. She hurried after the ninja. In the other room, Leon had his Gunblade out and aimed at the Heartless soldier. Sora was in a battle pose with his Keyblade. The three weren't moving, waiting to see what their enemy did.  
  
"Sora, let's go!" exclaimed Leon, starting the attack.  
  
The Heartless soldier jumped backwards, out the window. Glass showered the street below. From there it ran off into the darkness. Leon, however, was not willing to let it get away so easily. He, too, jumped out of the window, landing with all the prowlness of a cat, which came from all his experience as a captain. Sora wasn't about to attempt the same stunt, so he raced down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
That left only two people in the rooms. Goofy walked over to the door and opened it. This allowed a pancake Donald Duck to slide to the ground with a slight moan.  
  
Sora quickly raced to Leon. "Don't bother with the small fry!" ordered Leon. "Find the leader! Let's go!"  
  
Sora nodded and took off, though he wasn't exactly sure what a Heartless leader would be. But his gut was telling him that whatever it was, it would stand out. He and Leon were getting further and further apart. But Sora's feet seemed to be showing him the way. Soon, he was standing in front of the doors that marked the second district.  
  
He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. It seemed quiet on the other side, but Sora knew from experience that Heartless could be in any shadow. The street above was still, no one was out. The courtyard a level down was empty as well. Sora entered the second district and started walking, Keyblade ready for an attack.  
  
Sora didn't have a long wait. A squad of Heartless formed when he stepped onto the stairs to go into the lower courtyard of the second district. These ones were also wearing armor, much like the one that had appeared in the room a few minutes ago. There were six this time, and they all circled him, ready for an attack, their beady yellow eyes not leaving him for a moment.  
  
Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade and planted his feet firmly, waiting for an attack. The Heartless lunged forward in one solid wave. Sora swung the Keyblade in a figure eight, cutting down two of them and injuring another before they got close to him. But two others' claws found his flesh, and dug in deep with them. Sora gasped and swung again, but the Heartless dove out of the way and his attack missed. Sora backed up and turned to face them fully, the wall behind him now. This made it easier for him to defend himself. The three uninjured Heartless spaced themselves so they would all be able to attack him from different angles. The injured one hung back a bit, but it was merely biding its time.  
  
The three in front again attacked Sora at the same time. The air became full of dark claws. Sora felt as they hit him and his blood began to flow. But he refused to quit. He swung his Keyblade again and sliced one Heartless soldier cleanly in half. The other two backed up for a second, paused, and charged again before Sora had time to take a full breath.  
  
One jumped into the air and began to attack Sora from above, aiming at his face and shoulders. The other dove in low, tearing at his legs. Sora gasped in pain as more red lines formed on his skin. It was pure instinct how he raised the Keyblade and cut down the Heartless above him with a J- shaped stroke. He then circled the Keyblade around in a modified figure eight stroke and cut the Heartless off of his legs. It was amazing that he didn't hit himself in the process, though he came close.  
  
"Gah!" gasped Sora as the injured one sunk its claws into his right side. Sora brought his elbow back and threw the Heartless off of him, before doing a half turn and cutting it down fully before it could recover.  
  
With that Sora slid to the ground, breathing hard and bleeding freely. He then remembered the Hi Potions Kairi had given him. Sora checked his pockets; they were still there. He grabbed one and drank it, not caring at all about the taste. A few seconds later the bleeding stopped and Sora felt his energy coming back.  
  
"Kairi, thank you," he muttered as he stood up.  
  
Sora jogged to the doors of the third district. He managed to avoid one battle by jumping down a level. Other than that he made it there unscratched. Sora had no real idea what was on the other side of these doors. Last time he had entered through them, he had only lingered long enough to see that the district was filled with Heartless, before he turned and ran back to the safety of the first district. There would be no running back this time. Sora had a feeling that what he was looking for was on the other side. He stepped through, not looking back.  
  
Donald and Goofy had already made it here. They were on a balcony overlooking the courtyard of the third district. Traverse Town liked balconies and courtyards, it seemed. Sora opened the doors and ran down the stairs right below them. But before either of the king's messengers could notice him, several Heartless soldiers formed around them, cornering them on the balcony.  
  
"Gawrsh!" exclaimed Goofy. "Are these the Heartless guys?"  
  
Donald tipped his hat forward and readied his wand, "Let's get 'em, Goofy!"  
  
The Heartless charged forward as Donald cast a thunder spell. There was a loud explosion that sent Goofy and Donald flying through the air.  
  
They came down hard in the middle of the courtyard. Luckily, Sora was there to break their fall. Sora ended up on the bottom of the heap, with Donald sandwiched between him and Goofy. Sora groaned, not knowing what had hit him.  
  
Donald and Goofy gasped. The only thing that they saw was Sora's arm holding the Keyblade, considering the rest of him was under them.  
  
"The key!" they both gasped.  
  
Sora groaned beneath them.  
  
But before further introductions could be made, huge concrete blocks cut off all the exits. The trio jumped to their feet and gasped. Small Heartless jumped out of the shadows, claws bared as they prepared to attack. But they were not the ones that held the group's attention. A larger creature lumbered into view.  
  
It belonged with the Heartless, somehow they could all sense it. It looked like a violet robot. The torso was shaped like and hourglass with a spiky silver ball where the head would be. The red and black symbol of the Heartless was just above the narrowest section on the main body. The hands and feet were large than need be. But the strangest thing was that the hands and feet were not connected to the body, although they moved as if they were. The creature's name was Guard Armor, and it made the Heartless around it seem like marshmallows.  
  
"Gawrsh! It's big!" exclaimed Goofy.  
  
"So?" asked Donald, readying his wand.  
  
"Whatever it is, let's beat it!" exclaimed Sora, raising the Keyblade.  
  
The smaller Heartless attacked first, but the trio was ready. Goofy raised his shield and they bounced harmlessly off of it. Donald had already begun his thunder spell, and the Heartless it hit never got close enough to injure them. Sora sliced through anything that got within arm range. He looked over his shoulder at the two newcomers and smiled. It was definitely easier when you weren't alone.  
  
"Now for that thing!" exclaimed Sora as he gestured to the Guard Armor with the Keyblade. Goofy and Donald nodded and the three moved in to attack.  
  
The Guard Armor reached out with its large claw like hands to grab them. Sora ducked under them and jumped into the air. He then did a figure eight maneuver with the Keyblade across the torso, aiming for the Heartless symbol at the center. His follow through swing caught the left arm of the Guard Armor and caught Sora off guard. He was pushed backwards, away from the target.  
  
Goofy had been pushed to the other side of the courtyard turned battlefield. Donald used this moment while Guard Armor was open to cast a thunder spell. It found its mark, but Guard Armor seemed not to be fazed at all. From the start Sora knew this would be a tough battle, and the lack of damage it was sustaining only proved it.  
  
"Come on!" Sora yelled to the other two. "We are going to have to take it together!"  
  
"Right!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed.  
  
They all charged Guard Armor from three sides; left, right, and front. Sora hopped off of the left foot and into the air, swing the Keyblade in a figure eight motion again. It was a basic and effective stroke. He hit the torso, before he brought the swing around and connected with each left limb. Donald was beginning another spell. His thunder spell hit the right side of Guard Armor, just as Goofy was holding off the arm with his shield.  
  
"Yeow!" Goofy gasped and jumped backed, narrowly missing being singed.  
  
"Sorry..." apologized Donald, sheepishly.  
  
Guard Armor was not going to let them attack like this. The legs pulled free of the torso, which somehow managed to remain hovering despite them being gone. The feet began to stomp around the field, trying to crush its three opponents. The trio all gasped in surprise, and quickly distanced themselves from the feet. Sora was taking mini-hops backwards, inches away from the left foot. Then, he put extra strength into his jump, raised the Keyblade over his head, and sliced at the left foot from top to bottom. Goofy and Donald were busy with the other foot. The right foot had stepped on Goofy's toes, and he again yelled in pain. Donald cast his thunder spell, and the right foot stopped its attack. The feet then returned to their place under Guard Armor.  
  
"Gawrsh!" exclaimed Goofy.  
  
"Be careful, it might try something like that again!" called Sora.  
  
"Come on, let's get it!" Donald said, raising his wand again.  
  
"Let's all focus on the feet!" Sora suggested. The other two nodded and took battle positions.  
  
Sora charged forward, Keyblade raised near his head. His arm shot forward as he got within striking rage of the Guard Armor. He began a swift series of strokes that were a bit more complicated than the figure eight he had been using. Dents were forming in the metal as he continued. However, Sora wasn't watching as the arm was brought down on top of him.  
  
"I gotcha!" exclaimed Goofy, standing between Sora and the first, shield raised.  
  
"Thanks," Sora said, a bit breathless from battle.  
  
Goofy smiled back. Then Guard Armor over powered him and sent him flying, tumbling on the blue cobblestones. He laid there, a bit dazed. Sora watched, stunned and hoping for the best.  
  
Donald had the other foot practical under his control. The thunder spell he was using kept the foot twitching so it couldn't effectively attack.  
  
BOOM! That foot exploded. Too bad for Donald he had been standing a bit close. The force sent him flying backwards into the concrete barrier that had appeared when Guard Armor did. He landed upside down and slid to the pavement, seeing stars momentarily.  
  
BOOM! Sora's next stroke split the other leg of Guard Armor. Mechanical parts rolled across the courtyard.  
  
That proved not to be enough to take down all of Guard Armor though. It still hovered in midair.  
  
"No way!" gasped Sora.  
  
Guard Armor swung a punch at him. Sora was slow in raising the Keyblade, and took the attack right in the gut. He doubled over in pain, the wind knocked out of him, and stumbled backwards a few steps where he fell into a sitting position.  
  
The arms the disconnected from the torso and started aiming punches at the gasping trio. They all hurried to their feet as fast as they could. Sora thought he saw Donald discarding an empty Potion bottle, but before he could think about that, he was fighting off the right arm. He held the Keyblade sideways and put his other had on the flat of the blade. Then it became a matter of physical strength, him versus Guard Armor. For a moment neither of them budged, but then Guard Armor began to over power him. Sora felt his knees begin to give out on him.  
  
Then, Sora felt extra strength coming to his aid. He looked over. Goofy was standing next to him, pushing along side him with his shield. Sora smiled and the two doubled their efforts.  
  
"That's the way!" exclaimed Goofy. "We've spent too much time looking for you, key wielder, to lose you now."  
  
"Huh?" asked Sora, but the question went unanswered.  
  
BOOM! A bolt of lightning hit the right arm, blowing it to bits. Goofy and Sora were both thrown back and down hard. Donald stood, looking rather proud, with his wand slightly raised still. The left hand was already laying on the pavement, smoldering. Goofy and Sora glared at him, and Donald rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
The torso still remained standing, despite losing all of its limbs. Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade and charged forward. When he got close he jumped into the air and sliced it from top to bottom. When his feet touched the pavement again he jerked the Keyblade at a 90-degree angle, slashing across the torso horizontally. It broke apart and its gears joined the others clogging the streets. A crystalline heart floated into the sky. A single part rolled to the feet of Sora. He bent down and picked it up. It looked like it could be used for a bracelet, so he slipped the Brave Warrior on his wrist where it fit snuggly.  
  
He then turned to Donald and Goofy and smiled, while taking deep breaths of air to help recover. They smiled back, equally tired, but they were staring at the Keyblade.  
  
"So..." started Sora. "You've been looking for me?"  
  
"Uh huh," Goofy and Donald nodded.  
  
The concrete barriers fell and Leon hurried over. He surveyed the damage, then the standing trio. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."  
  
Goofy nodded and looked at Sora, "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds in our vessel..."  
  
Sora looked around, a bit indecisive. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." He paused, considering the options. In his heart he wanted nothing more at the moment then to find his friends.  
  
"Of course," said Donald Duck.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goofy asked him.  
  
"Who knows?" said Donald quietly and with a shrug. "But we need him to help us find the king."  
  
"Sora, go with them," suggested Leon. The group was walking back to the first district now. "Especially if you want to find your friends."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," sighed Sora.  
  
Donald gave him a stern look, "But you can't come along looking like that! Understand? No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" agreed Goofy. Goody gave him a dopey smile. Donald pushed him to the side.  
  
"This boat runs on happy faces," explained Donald, referring to the Gummi Ship.  
  
"Happy?" asked Sora, a bit unbelievingly. He shrugged, then put on a smile, about as dopey as Goofy's. It was a bit strained, but it helped Sora relax nonetheless.  
  
"That's one funny face!" laughed Goofy.  
  
Sora laughed too, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."  
  
"Donald Duck," introduced Donald, putting a hand (erm...wing?) forward.  
  
"Name's Goofy," said Goofy, placing a hand (erm...paw?) on top of Donald's.  
  
"I'm Sora," introduced Sora, adding his hand into the mix.  
  
"All for one and one for all!" cheered Goofy.  
  
Crossroads........  
  
Verity was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was aware she was laying down and that people were talking, but beyond that everything was fuzzy.  
  
"I know you were holding back, but you still might have been a bit too hard," came Sylvia's voice, sounding distant.  
  
"I'll show you too hard!" snapped Sadia, who had tightened her grip on her spear.  
  
"Ugh...." Verity groaned, a dull throb pulsing in her gut where Sadia's bear claw dagger had pierced.  
  
"She's waking up! Finally!" exclaimed Sylvia. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I...ugh...my head," moaned Verity. A drain in her magic energy turned into headaches, something she just learned.  
  
She sat up slowly and let her eyes adjust to the lamplight. The walls were wooden with several shelves lined with books, jars, spices, or in one case, knives. A few handmade chairs sat around a hand made table in the center of the room, which Sylvia was sitting on. The far wall was brick, making Verity think that that was the chimney. Sadia was leaning on it, her weight supported on one leg, arms crossed, and a scowl directed at Verity and Sylvia. Saskia was in the room as well, sitting in the darkest corner as if she was trying to make herself a part of it.  
  
Sadia snorted, "You attract shadows almost as well as Sylvia does."  
  
"Oh, lay off for once in your life!" Sylvia exclaimed. Then she muttered something in Spanish and turned back to Verity. "Sadia does have a point, they'll keep attacking you because you hold the Divining Wand. But it your heart they are really after, because there is something inside of it that drew the Divining Wand to you."  
  
"My heart?" asked Verity. "But...my heart is just an organ that pumps blood. I mean, I know its important and all, but its still just flesh."  
  
"Great..." sighed Sylvia. "I don't have the patience for this. Why does Sasha have to be busy now?"  
  
"Ummm...." stammered Verity, not sure how to answer her.  
  
Sylvia sighed, "Okay, you like to think logically and scientifically...I can handle this. Okay, we both know that physically, the heart is just a pump. We know that it is the brain that controls everything, and triggers hormones and chemicals in the body which are physical manifestations of are emotions, right?"  
  
"Right," agreed Verity.  
  
"People are more than bags of flesh, blood, and bones," Sylvia continued. "The core, what people call the heart, of a person is more than the body. Its closer related to the soul than anything else. It is everything we are...our essence, in a way of speaking, but that's a very poor way of wording it...Dang! There's just no words for it in English..."  
  
"Souls?" asked Verity. "Modern psychology teaches that there are no souls, that people are determined by their upbringing and circumstances."  
  
"Interesting... 'psyche' is Greek for soul, and 'ology' is Greek for the study of. Interesting that the study of the soul teaches there is no soul," countered Sylvia.  
  
"Well...um...good point," said Verity, turning the facts over in her mind. "I never did completely believe that one anyways."  
  
"Don't give Sly that satisfaction of having someone admit she's right!" snapped Sadia, once again glaring at the two of them. "It will only fuel her oversized ego, and that's the last thing we need!" Sylvia responded to the glares with a pseudo-serene smile.  
  
"You attacked me!" exclaimed Verity, jumping backwards and reaching around for the Divining Wand.  
  
"Huff! As if I'd actually waste my energy on a weakling like you again," retorted Sadia.  
  
"You tried to kill me!" exclaimed Verity.  
  
"Actually, she didn't," said Sylvia. Verity looked at her like she was crazy. "If she wanted to kill you, you would be dead now, no doubt." Verity's eyes went wide. "Relax, the same could be said about any of us. But we don't want you dead."  
  
"You are all insane then!" exclaimed Verity.  
  
"We've known that for a while," replied Sylvia, in a perfectly calm tone. "Thank you for stating the obvious."  
  
Verity gaped at her, in disbelief. She liked having control over a situation by knowing about it. This was slipping from her grasp too fast for her to even be remotely comfortable. None of the facts added up with the logic and science she had always known. Then there were these girls, who were unlike anyone she had ever known. Their very presence made Verity uneasy.  
  
Verity sighed and spoke, although she intended to keep her comment quiet. "Why?"  
  
"Sadia only attacked you to get the Divining Wand away from you," explained Sylvia, setting it on the table.  
  
"Give it back," said Verity with wide eyes. Her tone wasn't demanding, because she knew that that would probably only agitate Sadia further.  
  
"We wouldn't dream of keeping that thing," spat Sadia. "Some weapon..." She tightened her grip on her spear.  
  
"It was the only way to get the creatures away from you," Sylvia said. "They were tracing its energy right back to you...But I don't think this little trick will work for long."  
  
Sadia was muttering, "Of all weaklings in the world....How can you handle the tasks of the wand-holder?"  
  
"You can't do everything Huntress," said Sylvia. "The wand chose her to do certain tasks. Likewise we have certain tasks which we must do." Sadia didn't respond.  
  
"It chose me?" asked Verity. "But how? It's an inanimate object, it can't think!"  
  
Sylvia turned and tossed the Divining Wand to Saskia. The quiet girl caught it, though she was a bit surprised. But as soon as her grip was secure, the Divining Wand turned to smoke and reformed in Verity's hand.  
  
"Need any more proof?" asked Sylvia as Verity stood gaping at it.  
  
"Erm...um....I...How come it didn't do that when you were holding it?" she asked.  
  
"Magic is funny around me," answered Sylvia.  
  
"Magic?!" gasped Verity.  
  
"What else did you think was going on?" asked Sadia, sarcastically and giving Verity the "what-an-idiot" look. Verity felt this as a direct attack on her pride.  
  
"It's not that bad," said Sylvia. "Just think of it as physics of an— "  
  
"...another dimension," finished Verity. "That's what Scott said!"  
  
Sylvia smiled. "The book you carry is an excellent resource."  
  
Verity's eyes darted around until she spotted Our Other Worlds at the head of the bed she had been lying on. "You read it?"  
  
"No, we have our own ways to get information," answered Sylvia. "And don't ask, because we can't tell you more."  
  
"This still isn't making much sense," sighed Verity.  
  
"Deal with it!" retorted Sadia. She and Sylvia exchanged vicious looks.  
  
In the next room, Sonya and Sasha were sitting around a table with Kermit and Gonzo. Rizzo was in the corner, chowing down on an apple. He couldn't complain when his mouth was full of food, that the girls quickly learned. The room was set up very similarly to the room the rest of the group was in, except it was a mirror image.  
  
"You guys have come here from another world seeking the truth-seeker?" Sonya confirmed what they had just been talking about.  
  
"Yes," agreed Kermit. "Lady Piggy sent us to find him and stay with him to help keep the worlds from disappearing."  
  
"Well, at least someone finally knows about other worlds," said Sasha. She gave the Muppets a once over. "Even if they aren't the most normal..."  
  
Sonya interrupted her, "Yeah, you're one to talk Wolf."  
  
"Save it, Blondie," sighed Sasha. Kermit and Gonzo looked at Sonya, a bit puzzled. Her hair was completely black, so "Blondie" didn't seem to fit.  
  
"Well, people aren't supposed to know about other worlds," Kermit pointed- out.  
  
"True," agreed Sonya. "But that's only because people didn't know other worlds existed."  
  
Sasha picked up her train of thought, but with her own twist, "People can be so narrow sighted sometimes...But I guess they do have an excuse this time. The worlds were never connected."  
  
"We can thank the Heartless for changing that," said Sonya, the two falling into twin-speak. They would have been doing triplet-speak if Sylvia was in the room with them.  
  
"You mean those shadows that are destroying the worlds?" asked Gonzo. The girls nodded.  
  
"Heartless?" repeated Verity in disbelief. "That....That's impossible. They can't live without a heart. A body cannot function, and therefore..."  
  
"We aren't talking about the heart organ," sighed Sylvia, who looked like she was getting a bit of a headache. She didn't care for working with people, and she detested explaining things, considering she had spent her entire life doing just the opposite.  
  
"Creatures of darkness, created from the abyss within everyone...the space in their core of being where there is absolute nothingness," said Sadia, a bit like she was talking to herself.  
  
"There is darkness in everyone, as there is light," added Sylvia. "The darkness attracts them, but the light disgusts them."  
  
"I'm sure you know exactly what that's like," retorted Sadia, returning to glaring at Sylvia.  
  
Verity paused a moment for all of this to process. This line of thinking was completely new to her, and thus it required her to give up many of her old, comfortable theories. It was beginning to make a little sense, but it was so complicated that Verity knew it would take more time for her to process it all fully. But she also felt that she was missing many clues. Her eyes darted to Our Other Worlds.  
  
"Is...Where can I find out more?" asked Verity.  
  
"Ansem," said Saskia, surprising Verity by speaking up.  
  
"Ansem?" asked the green-haired girl.  
  
"He studied the Heartless extensively and recorded his findings in a very detailed account," explained Sylvia.  
  
"Where can I find it?" asked Verity, eagerly. Her love of knowledge was once again surfacing.  
  
Sadia half laughed. "You can't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The report was destroyed and scattered as far as it could be scattered," explained Sylvia.  
  
"I wonder..." said Kermit. "Could he have found the truth in those reports?"  
  
"He might have," admitted Sonya.  
  
"Or part of it. Truth can be overwhelming," added Sasha. "Especially for a closed mind."  
  
"We should find those missing pages!" Kermit exclaimed.  
  
"What about the truth-seeker?" asked Gonzo.  
  
"I'd bet munny that the truth-seeker will search for the report too," said Sasha.  
  
"You'd bet? Now you are starting to sound like Sylvia," chuckled Sonya.  
  
"That's two things for us to find, the report and the truth-seeker," said Kermit.  
  
"Cool! I wonder what weird places we'll end up in," said Gonzo, a bit dreamily.  
  
"Focus, we came here to find him first," scolded the frog.  
  
"The truth-seeker who carries a torch to light your paths, right?" asked Sasha.  
  
"Right!" exclaimed Gonzo.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Kermit.  
  
The girls replied with smiles.  
  
"...To light paths?" asked Verity, staring at the Divining Wand, wondering how something so small and plain could be so important. "It fits," said Sylvia. "You want truth, and the Divining Wand will help you do it."  
  
Sadia chuckled, and it was unnerving. "Yeah, so you had better learn to fight, weakling. Because the Heartless won't leave you alone as long as you carry that. They love darkness and will never let you spread light."  
  
"But...but...but," stammered Verity. "I never asked for this!"  
  
"Tough luck," retorted Sadia. Then she smiled evilly. "We could save you the trouble and kill you now..."  
  
Sylvia rolled her eyes as Verity gaped in horror. "Huntress, you've proven you're bad and tough and all that. You can quit posturing now." Sadia sneered at her.  
  
"Ignore her," suggested Sylvia to Verity. "It's all just an act."  
  
"Act?" retorted Sadia. "I'll show you an act!" She raised her spear.  
  
"Even you aren't insane enough to attack me in the middle of the night," said Sylvia, calmly.  
  
"Then you wait until noon!" snapped Sadia.  
  
"Sure, its your head your risking by breaking the Rules, not mine," Sylvia answered calmly. Sadia growled.  
  
"I feel like I'm missing something," sighed Verity.  
  
"Don't ask," replied Sylvia in a very final tone.  
  
"Then...what happened to my home, my friends, my mom?" asked Verity, a bit wary of the answer.  
  
"Don't ask," Sadia and Sylvia answered her at the same time.  
  
Verity felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a bit. Somehow Saskia had circled behind her, unnoticed.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Saskia. Her haunted black eyes focused on Verity's ever curious brown ones. Verity felt her breath get caught in her throat.  
  
"Y-yes," agreed Verity. She surprised herself by telling the truth.  
  
The lighting in the room suddenly got dim for a moment. But it returned to normal fairly quickly. Verity turned around so she was facing the table. There, standing on it, was a Heartless like the ones that had been tormenting her. But this one was wearing a blue jumper with red gloves that made its claws seem more wicked. It wore a cone-shaped hat to protect its head.  
  
"Get the others!" Sylvia said to Saskia. But when Verity glanced over her shoulder, the quiet girl was already gone.  
  
FWAP! Verity jerked around again. Sadia's spear was embedded in the table, the Heartless returning to the shadows from which it came.  
  
"There will be others!" Sadia snapped. She raced forward, pulled her spear out of the wood, and raced to the window. She jumped out of it and landed like a cat in the streets, ready to live up to her nickname.  
  
"Come on Ver," said Sylvia. She was at the door, a dagger in each hand, ready to join the fight.  
  
Verity nodded, shaking off her stunned feeling. She tightened her grip on the Divining Wand and ran for the door. She paused only once to reclaim Our Other Worlds then left too.  
  
"They're here," Saskia told Sonya and Sasha in the next room.  
  
"What?!" the sister gasped.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Gonzo. He glanced at the door, never hearing it open.  
  
"Come on," urged Sonya. She was at the door in an instant, Sasha right behind her. Kermit and Gonzo exchanged a look, then followed them. Saskia was the next to exit the room.  
  
Rizzo was still up to his rat eyes in apples. He finished one and looked around. "Where did everyone go? Hey! How dare you leave me alone!" He then scampered out of the room.  
  
"Split up!" Sylvia exclaimed when she arrived into the street with Verity. "You're going to have to take care of the leader!"  
  
"O-okay," agreed Verity. Sylvia then raced off and was gone in an instant.  
  
Verity did a slow circle in the middle of the street, deciding what direction to go. The girls had already ran off, leaving Verity on her own to figure things out again. She decided to head back to the poor section of town, so she headed for the street she had taken before.  
  
There symmetry made it easy for Verity to see quite a ways down them. But she didn't have too much time to look at the distance, because the Heartless were once again after her. She groaned as she saw the shadows mutating out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Great..." she muttered. Then she stopped running and planted her feet firmly in the cobblestone. "Running will not solve this problem."  
  
The Heartless approached her. These were soldiers too, wearing armor identical to the one that had appeared in the upper room. Verity did not move as they closed in. Then, in one sudden motion, she raised the Divining Wand straight in front of her. The Heartless all eyed it with their beady yellow eyes. Then they charged.  
  
Verity aimed into the middle of the group and let lose the power of the Divining Wand. Two Heartless were vaporized before they got close to her. That still left five more than able to attack. Verity twisted the wand to the side and threw one off before it got close enough to use its claws on her. But the others all slashed at her.  
  
Verity gasped in pain and jerked back, twisting, trying to get free of them. Somehow, she managed to get outside of the circle that they had formed around her. She raised the wand again, and once more summoned its inner strength. But she was getting tired, and the light waned a little. It only managed to destroy one Heartless.  
  
The rest came in for another attack. They were relentless. Verity could feel blood trickling down her arms. It made it hard to hold the Divining Wand still. And when she was hurt, it was harder to pull out the strength of her weapon.  
  
"Heart, soul, or no, I can't let these abominations win!" she gritted her teeth, trying to block out the pain.  
  
The remaining four Heartless reformed their battle strategy and charged again like a Swiss army knife. Verity bit her lip and once more raised the Divining Wand. The Heartless soldiers momentarily paused their attack, wary of the Divining Wand. But that was only a moment. They split into two groups of two. Two Heartless charged Verity from the left, the other two from the right.  
  
Verity did not hesitate, but selected the group approaching from her right and aimed her wand at them. Light once more illuminated the dark streets of Crossroads. Her two targets were gone when the light faded.  
  
That was still only half of the remaining force. Four clawed hands tore into Verity's side once more. She groaned as one raked across her stomach, which was still sore from Sadia's attack there. Verity fell to one knee, tears forming in her eyes. But she bit her lip with resolve, glaring at the Heartless through lowered eyebrows.  
  
The Heartless saw her kneeling as a sign of weakness. They charged in for an attack without a second thought. This was what Verity was waiting for. Her weapon was raised when they were a yard from her, when it was too late for them to stop even if they wanted too. Verity blew them apart at Point Blank range.  
  
The street again fell silent, save for Verity's hard breathing. Using the Divining Wand took strength in a way she couldn't describe. It wasn't physical, and it wasn't mental. It came from somewhere inside of her, some part of her she didn't know existed. Verity wondered if this was what Sylvia meant by heart.  
  
Verity knew she didn't have much time to waste. She pulled out the Hi- Potion Scott had given her as a joke. Ironically, he didn't know how serious things would be getting when he handed it to her. She drank it down and felt her energy returning. Her breathing slowed, too.  
  
"Scott," she sighed. "I hope someone's taking good care of you too. You and Meg both." She pushed herself up and continued down the street at a fast pace. She came to a four-way intersection and paused, considering which way to turn.  
  
Kermit and Gonzo had taken to the streets too. Kermit seemed very nervous. He kept looking over his shoulder for an enemy. Gonzo, however, hardly seemed to care. He was busy exploring the unusual corners of the new world. He wove from place to place very quickly, making it hard for Kermit to keep up.  
  
"Gonzo, we must focus!" scolded Kermit. "We have things to do!"  
  
"I know, and I'm doing them!" replied Gonzo as he peered into a barrel. "The truth-seeker might be hiding in here....OW!!!"  
  
He jerked backwards, red welts on the tip of his nose. A Heartless soldier jumped out of the barrel, claws bared.  
  
"That must be one of those Heartless!" exclaimed Kermit.  
  
"Really?" asked Gonzo. "Cool!" He examined the Heartless with bright eyes.  
  
"Um...Gonzo," called Kermit, alerting the blue Muppet to the fact that they were surrounded.  
  
"Oh..." murmured Gonzo, a bit of the danger actually dawning on him. "Well, if they want to play, we can play." He raised his shield.  
  
"I think a tactical retreat is the best course of action," said Kermit, holding a short sword in a feeble battle position.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" asked Gonzo. The Heartless charged, claws tearing into them.  
  
The Heartless had numbers on their side. After a few moments, both Kermit and Gonzo were in full retreat.  
  
CRASH! They rounded a corner and collided with someone who had been standing in the intersection. The three fell to a heap on the cobblestones. Verity groaned, wondering what had hit her.  
  
The Heartless weren't too far behind Kermit and Gonzo. However, when they got close to the dog pile, they stopped. That was because the Divining Wand had begun to pulse as they got close. They kept their distance, eyeing the weapon warily.  
  
Kermit and Gonzo leapt to their feet, but their attention was not on the Heartless soldiers. "The torch of truth!"  
  
"Ugh..." groaned Verity.  
  
THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! The intersection sealed itself with high concrete walls across the streets. The trio was trapped with the small platoon of Heartless soldiers. They could have handle them fairly easily, however, if it wasn't for what happened next.  
  
With another earth-shaking THUD a mechanical Heartless landed in the middle of the street, cracking the cobblestones. It was dark violet with a conical body. A spiky steel ball was its head. Wicked claws and large feet were disconnected from its body, but still hovered close. A black heart symbol with a red X was in the middle of the torso. The Heartless soldiers gathered around it.  
  
"Oh my!" gasped Verity.  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Kermit.  
  
"Cool!" cried Gonzo.  
  
Verity looked around, sizing up the situation, trying to come up with a strategy. "Looks like the only way out is to fight." She turned to the Muppets. "Can we do that?"  
  
"Of course," agreed Gonzo, shield ready.  
  
"We will fight, for the truth-seeker," said Kermit. He turned to Verity. "Because he...wait! You're not a he!"  
  
"Thanks for noticing," muttered Verity.  
  
"The truth-seeker is a girl?" asked Gonzo. "Cool!"  
  
THUD! Guard Armor started to approach them.  
  
"We have to deal with this thing first," stated Verity, raising the Divining Wand.  
  
"Right!" they agreed.  
  
"No matter how much darkness there is, it cannot extinguish a single candle," Verity murmured to herself. The tip of the Divining Wand began to pulse in response.  
  
A bright beam of light shot from her wand to the center of Guard Armor. It stopped in its tracks. But as Verity eased off, the enemy was still standing, still in complete working order. She knew this Heartless would be harder to beat, but she could tell she underestimated it already.  
  
"Let's go!" ordered Kermit. Gonzo nodded and they both charged Guard Armor. Kermit's sword made pinging noises each time it hit the mechanical Heartless, and Gonzo kept the limbs off of his friend's back with his shield.  
  
"If I get closer, my attacks will be more powerful," thought Verity. With resolve, she pushed closer to Guard Armor, blasting two smaller Heartless that got in her way.  
  
She ducked under the right arm and pointed her Divining Wand up at the torso before releasing its power once again. The flashback consumed everything within a ten-foot diameter. Verity shielded her eyes, but felt no damage from her weapon. After all, the Divining Wand would not hurt its bearer.  
  
As the light once again faded, Verity looked up at her enemy, which was still standing and more than capable of fighting. WHAM! It caught her by surprise. Its left arm hit her directly in the stomach and caused her to tumble over the pavement rather painfully. She was glad at that moment she didn't have much fashion sense, because her solid jeans and long shirt saved her from skinned knees and elbows. She started to stand again, but a Heartless jumped onto her back and sunk its claws in deep. Verity cried out in pain and surprise.  
  
FWISH! She heard something buzz over her head and the pain diminished. She looked up into Kermit's eyes. He had cut the Heartless right off of her back. She smiled her thanks and stood, ready to fight again. She wasn't too happy about having to fight in the first place, but she had enough sense to know there was no other way.  
  
"Let's go, truth-seeker," said Kermit, mirroring her thoughts. He might have been cautious, but he also knew this was the time for action.  
  
"Okay," agreed Verity. At the same instant they both charged forward, weapons raised. The tip of the Divining Wand pulsed as Verity got closer, as she summoned her courage and inner strength, her magic powers. They both attacked at the same instance, too. Kermit began to hack at the left foot while Verity aimed her powerful beam at the left arm.  
  
"Look out!" Gonzo warned, but it was too late, Guard Armor had begun its counter attack. It held both of its arms out and began to spin around very quickly, like a top. This was rather easy for it to do, considering its feet weren't connected. The arms nailed Verity directly as they twirled. She was once again knocked across the pavement. Kermit was low enough that he avoided them, but he quickly distanced himself from Guard Armor for his own safety.  
  
"There has to be a way," said Verity. "I just need to think this through and find a weakness." She stood, a bit slower this time, and sized up Guard Armor, analyzing it with her eyes. "If we all focus on one section, we should be able to disable it and slow it down."  
  
"Right!" the Muppets agreed.  
  
"Lets go for that arm," said Verity as she pointed with the wand. Her comrades nodded and prepared for an attack. Kermit and Verity lead the charge, with Gonzo behind, holding off the other three limbs.  
  
Kermit cut the Guard Armor right across the palm, but it backhanded him into one of the walls that had formed right before the fight broke out. The feet were pushing Gonzo back. Verity knew it was now or never. She took a deep breath and let lose with the Divining Wand. The left arm exploded, showering her with parts and oil. Verity could feel her arm start to shake from weakness after the last blast. It had drained her significantly. She hurried away from the enemy so she could recover. As she did so she saw Kermit cut down the remaining smaller Heartless.  
  
Without warning, the feet separated from the body and began to stamp around the field, trying to crush them. Verity gasped in surprise. That was way too weird for her. However, that was right up one of her new friend's alley.  
  
"Did you see that?!" laughed Gonzo, just out of range of the stomping feet. "This is so cool!" What he didn't realize is that the legs were backing him into a corner.  
  
That dawned on him when his back hit the wall. The feet came closer, ready to crush him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" yelled Verity, raising her weapon without a second thought. The burst of light that came from it this time was one of the strongest she had created. There were two explosions, but none one could see them because they were busy shielding their eyes. When the light faded, the legs were gone. Nothing remained of them but smoldering gears and busted springs.  
  
"We almost have this won!" exclaimed Kermit. Verity nodded, breathing hard. To her, it was like she had just finished a long race, except this time, the race wasn't over yet.  
  
Kermit and Gonzo were doing a bit better. They went in, tag team. Kermit jumped up, slicing at the remaining arm from top to bottom. The fact that he was a frog gave him great advantage when it came to jumping to attack the enemy. Gonzo blocked the arm from swing. It hit his shield with a dull thud. Kermit then slashed at it again, and it split in two, sending parts rolling in the streets. All that left was the torso, hovering in midair.  
  
Verity stood boldly, planting her feet firmly in the ground. She bit her lip to ignore her fatigue and pain and raised the Divining Wand. The tip began to pulse in beat with her own heart. Her eyes were serious. She was determined, but unlike her clubs counterpart, she was determined from responsibility, not the love to fight and win. The Divining Wand went off like a bolt of lightning, obliterating what remained of the Guard Armor. From the rubble a crystalline heart, like what Verity had seen before, floated up and disappeared.  
  
Scattered parts lined the streets. The walls fell away as if they had never been there in the first place. Gonzo was digging through them, ever curious. He pulled out a still salvageable part, the Knowledge Crest, and examined it with big eyes. Kermit seemed a bit stunned from the battle. Verity slid to her knees, exhausted.  
  
"Are you okay truth-seeker?" asked Kermit.  
  
"Just winded," she answered.  
  
"You'll get better as you learn to properly channel your magic abilities," said Sonya, walking up with Sylvia and Sasha. Saskia was in her favorite place, the darkest corner. Sadia sat on the edge of a roof, looking down at them.  
  
"I must say, I am impressed," added Sasha. "I couldn't have done better myself."  
  
"Don't lie sis," scolded Sylvia.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what!" exclaimed Gonzo, running over to them. "We found the truth-seeker!"  
  
"Congratulations," said Sonya with false exuberance. Her older sisters were openly rolling their eyes.  
  
"Why is everyone looking for me?" asked Verity, standing.  
  
"Because you will find the truth," answered Sylvia. "And right now, that is like a lot of things..."  
  
"...lost in shadows," finished Sasha, sinking into triplet-speak.  
  
"My lady," said Kermit. "Will you please join us in finding the truth?"  
  
Verity seemed a bit surprised. "I just wanted to find my friends."  
  
"Like you're going to fool us by saying you don't want answers," said Sonya.  
  
"Well..." Verity conceded.  
  
"Join them," said the triplets in unison.  
  
"We'll help you find your friends too," said Gonzo.  
  
"Yes," agreed Kermit. "There is no telling where the search for the truth will lead us."  
  
"And you can see all the weird stuff that's out there with our ship!" chimed Gonzo.  
  
"O-okay," agreed Verity. "I'll come."  
  
"Yes!" cheered Gonzo. "You'll love the Pipsy Ship, truth-seeker."  
  
"My name is Verity," said Verity.  
  
"Gonzo the Great!" exclaimed Gonzo.  
  
"And I'm Kermit," introduced Kermit. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook Verity's hand, and Gonzo placed his in too, making it a three-way handshake. Verity smiled. They were weird, but they seemed genuine.  
  
"Remember, the truth can be overwhelming," cautioned Sasha.  
  
Midridge.........  
  
"It's time to wake up," a voice was telling Lee. His head throbbed more as he started to regain consciousness. His arm was sore from holding the Guide Shield in place so long. He was sore in general, all over, from fighting so much. But the voice was comforting. It reminded him of Adeola.  
  
"Huh?" groaned Lee. He opened his eyes a bit, enough to see a blurry outline of Adeola standing in front of him.  
  
"It's time to wake up," Adeola was telling him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm better now," Lee said, smiling slightly. More of the surroundings came into focus, and he was aware of a well-built guy standing behind Adeola. Lee smiled even more, both of his friends were here. "I'm glad you're okay, Adeola. It feels good to be back with you and Devan. You won't believe what..."  
  
"Who's Adeola?" asked the lady. Lee blinked, clearing his vision. The lady in front of him came into focus. She wore and elegant white robe with beaded jewelry. Here hair was pale white, not at all like Adeola's messy brown. She was also considerably older than his crush, although she did not look old. It was more of the way she carried herself. The man behind her also was not at all like Devan at Lee's second look. His hair was short, but not as short as his best friend's. The man had dark hair and wore a doctor's lab coat over a plain black shirt and slacks.  
  
"He might have a concussion or something, let me see," said the doctor, walking over.  
  
"I'm fine, really," said Lee, sitting up.  
  
"You were attacked, I'd hardly call that fine," said the doctor.  
  
"They want your heart," said the third person in the room. He looked a lot like the doctor, except his eyes were two completely different colors. He wore black leather and had an unmistakable aura about him. "That's because your heart drew the Guide Shield to it."  
  
"My shield?" asked Lee, placing his right hand over his left, only to realize the Guide Shield was not strapped to it. "Where is it?!"  
  
"We had to take it from you to get rid of those creatures and keep them from attacking you," said the lady, pointing to the Guide Shield which was sitting on the table behind the bench Lee had been laying on. Bookshelves lined the wall closest to the table. On the far wall was a long table line with various tools, most of them medical. Two large windows were on the remaining wall, with a trunk in between them.  
  
"It's not the shadows I was worried about, it's that Robin Hood impersonator," muttered Lee.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to check for a concussion?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Trust me, Shuichiro, that won't be necessary," said the lady.  
  
"I trust you, Hisui," said Dr. Shuichiro. "I'll go check on our other patient." He selected a few medical tools off of the table and left.  
  
"Hard to believe that this thing is the only way to find the paths," sighed the other man, looking at the Guide Shield. He picked it up only to have it vanish out of his hands and reform on Lee's arm.  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Lee.  
  
"It chose you, so you have quite the job to do," he said.  
  
"Kokuyo," scolded Hisui, lightly.  
  
"This thing can find paths?" asked Lee, a bit lost. "Can it help me find my friends too?"  
  
"That's not its purpose," said Kokuyo. "The stakes are far higher than you realize."  
  
"And I want to know if my friends are okay!" snapped Lee.  
  
"There's no need to raise voices," said Hisui, calmly. There was something about her tone that made it almost impossible to disobey.  
  
"Then will you please tell me what is going on?" asked Lee with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You seem no worse for wear," Dr. Shuichiro said the Link, who was sitting impatiently in the next room. He was ready for action and did not like being delayed here.  
  
Link was sitting on a canopy bed on the wall farthest from the door. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk. A chest of drawers was on the wall by the head of the bed. In the middle of the room was a table. A chibi girl was sitting on it. She had blonde hair and wore a simple white robe. Her earrings were elaborate, though. Two tiny wings were pointing out of her back. A chibi boy sat on the light fixture, flickering thunder at the girl when she wasn't paying attention. He had red eyes and black hair. He wore black silk and had two tiny crow wings. Two black and white cats lounged under the table.  
  
"Can I go now?" asked Link. "I have to find the pathfinder and save Zelda."  
  
"You'll find it's worth your time to stay a bit longer," said Dr. Shuichiro.  
  
"OW!" cried the girl. "KORYU!"  
  
"Hahahaha!" laughed the boy. "Poor little Kohaku, poor little angel."  
  
Shuichiro rolled his eyes and plucked Koryu out of the light fixture. "You're one to talk about being little."  
  
"Just wait until the moon rises!" protested Koryu. Kohaku would only be full height under the sun, and Koryu under the moon. They were both chibis because it happened to be the time of day right after the sun set but right before the moon rose.  
  
"Apparently these other worlds follow their own rules," said Link, sizing up the other three in the room.  
  
"That's why you should stay a bit longer," said Shuichiro.  
  
"No one is supposed to know about other worlds," Kohaku pointed out.  
  
"No duh!" exclaimed Koryu, struggling out of Shuichiro's hands and landing on the table.  
  
"Lay off!" sniffed Kohaku.  
  
"No one knew about them because they were never connected," said Link, in a tone reserved for talking to children. Of course, that seemed to fit given their appearances.  
  
"Then the stupid Heartless had to come and ruin that," muttered Koryu.  
  
"Is that what those creatures are called?" asked Lee.  
  
"Yes," said Hisui. Lee found himself looking away every time she looked at him. She was almost too much for him to take in.  
  
"They are worse than demons," said Kokuyo. "Because they have no hearts. Even us demons have hearts."  
  
"I know that love," said Hisui, placing a hand on his knee.  
  
"Demon?!" gasped Lee, looking over Kokuyo stunned. Kokuyo nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, he's on a diet," said Hisui.  
  
"Too bad those Heartless aren't," said Kokuyo. "They'll eat the darkness right out of someone's heart. And there is darkness in every heart."  
  
"But there is also light," reminded Hisui, looking into his eyes.  
  
"You're my light love," he said, leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"Do you two want me to leave you alone?" asked Lee, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Hisui.  
  
"Thanks for the help," said Lee. "But I need to find my friends before something happens to them." He rose and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Does the name Ansem ring a bell?" asked Kokuyo, stopping Lee as he put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Ansem?" asked Link, thoughtfully. "It sounds familiar."  
  
"His report on the Heartless could be very useful to you. It is very detailed, probably the most complete thing out there about the Heartless," said Shuichiro.  
  
"Yeah, too bad its scraps now," said Koryu.  
  
"What?!" demanded Link.  
  
"It got shredded," said Koryu. "And now it's all over the worlds."  
  
"Who did that?!" demanded Link.  
  
"We don't know," sighed Kohaku, who then jumped as Koryu zapped her. That earned him a death glare from the doctor.  
  
"Well, I'm not going searching for papers, I have to find Zelda!" exclaimed Link.  
  
"You're also looking for the pathfinder, right?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"I'm a pathfinder?" asked Lee. "But what paths am I supposed to find? And how will that get me to my friends?"  
  
"First, you're the pathfinder," said Kokuyo. "And that paths you are supposed to find are the paths between the worlds."  
  
"Between the worlds?" asked Lee.  
  
"Correct," agreed Hisui.  
  
"And my friends?"  
  
"You're starting to sound like a broken record," said Kokuyo.  
  
"Well, I'm worried about them!"  
  
"You need to be worried about yourself. Your friends won't have something like the Guide Shield drawing the Heartless to them left and right."  
  
Lee looked at the shield that was strapped to his arm. "I'd rather have my friends than this thing."  
  
"It chose you, so your stuck with it," said Kokuyo.  
  
"Don't be so harsh," said Hisui.  
  
"It's true, and being blunt about it is the fastest way to deal with things."  
  
Lee slowly released his breath. "So, what do I do?"  
  
"You have to be ready to fight, for your life even," said Kokuyo.  
  
"Okay," agreed Lee.  
  
Dr. Shuichiro returned at that moment. "Our other patient has recovered too."  
  
"Don't tell me you left Koryu alone with Kohaku," groaned Kokuyo.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just a practical joker," said Hisui.  
  
"And if he gets carried away...?" asked Kokuyo.  
  
The lights in the room flickered for a moment. Movement caught Lee's attention out of the corner of his eye. A Heartless had appeared in the room. But this one was clothed, unlike the others. It had a hat like the Tinman and wore a blue jumper a black and red symbol on the front. It also wore boots, but they looked so much like its regular feet it was hard to tell they were even there. Red gloves were on the hands, which merged with the claws. It glared at those in the room with its beady yellow eyes.  
  
"A Heartless?!" gasped Hisui.  
  
Kokuyo was ready to protect her in an instant. To the doctor he said, "Go get the others!" Shuichiro was gone in an instant.  
  
The room went entirely still has those in it eyed up the enemy, waiting for the first move to be made.  
  
The Heartless soldier raised its claws and charged the couple. The remaining three all reacted within the same instance. Kokuyo and Hisui both cast a spell, one of darkness and one of wind. Lee jumped in front of them, holding the Guide Shield up. The Heartless was destroyed by the spells before it got close to the shield.  
  
"Thanks," said Hisui.  
  
"These attacks are too coordinate for Heartless," said Kokuyo with narrow eyes. "Something is controlling them, planning their actions. We need to find out what!" He was running to the door as he finished speaking.  
  
"I agree," said Lee, on his heels.  
  
"You're not leaving me behind!" exclaimed Hisui, following them.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt love," said Kokuyo.  
  
"I've mastered all my spells, I'll be fine," she replied.  
  
"Okay, but I still want you to stay with me," he then turned to Lee. "Take down the leader, then we can stop them all."  
  
"Right!" agreed Lee. Kokuyo opened the door to the meandering streets and they both went two different ways down them.  
  
Dr. Shuichiro threw open the door to the next room. He was not prepared for what he saw. Two Heartless soldiers had found their way into here as well. Link was standing on the bed in a battle stance. Koryu was chuckling, thunder sparking from his finder tips. Kohaku was scared. She fluttered over to the doctor and he held her close in his arms. Ruri and Hari, the cats under the table, were hissing.  
  
The Heartless attacked what was closest to them. One went after Link, the other after Koryu. Link raised his sword and in a series of swift but simple moves he reduced it to ribbons.  
  
Koryu released his thunder spell. The Heartless was sent to the ground, hard. Then, there was a vortex of wind that formed around Koryu. He shot up five feet. His wings lengthened and golden jewelry appeared on his outfit.  
  
"Hahahaha!" he laughed. "Now who wants to fight me?" He flicked a finger at the remaining Heartless to prove his point. There was a strong bolt of thunder. Nothing was left of the Heartless but a black circle.  
  
"Oh great," groaned Kohaku.  
  
Under the table, Ruri and Hari also transformed to their human forms, since the moon had just rose. Too bad the table was a bit too small for them both to be under it at the same time when they were their full size. They both looked like identical Chinese girls with their hair tied in buns. One wore a red kimono, the other blue.  
  
"Meow!" Hari screeched. "Get off my hair!"  
  
"Yeow! My leg!" cried Ruri.  
  
"I'm ready to kick butt!" laughed Koryu. He jumped out of the window and flew over the darkening streets.  
  
"Out of my way!" Link said to Shuichiro as he ran out the door.  
  
Kohaku shuddered in the doctor's arms. He held her closer to calm her down.  
  
Hari and Ruri had worked their way out from under the table and to the window Koryu flew out of.  
  
"What a hunk!" they exclaimed. "We love you Koryu!"  
  
Lee was once again trying to figure his way through the labyrinth that was Midridge. The tangle of streets only confounded him more though. He had no idea where he was going to find a Heartless leader at, whatever that was. Hisui and Kokuyo had ran off long ago to fight the Heartless their own way. Lee turned the corner of a three-way intersection as the shadows started to contort around him.  
  
"Not this again," he groaned, bracing himself behind the Guide Shield. Six Heartless rose out of the shadows on the ground, forming a complete circle around him. Lee's dark eyes darted from one to the other, waiting for them to move.  
  
The four on his sides all moved in at once. Lee twisted to his left and managed to cause one to run passed him. He blocked two this his Guide Shield. But the remaining one dug deep into his unprotected arm. He gasped in pain. The Guide Shield responded, disintegrating the two Heartless that were struggling against it. Lee slid to one knee, pulled free of his one attacker.  
  
The two Heartless that had remained away came in for their first attacks. Lee only saw one of them coming though. He blocked it with his shield. His eyes went wide as the second Heartless landed on his back, claws slashing. The one he had thrown off early joined the one on his back and he screamed in pain. He couldn't move to remove them, because he had his hands full holding the third Heartless at bay with the Guide Shield. One more Heartless watched from a few feet with eyes that flickered in the dark.  
  
"Get off of me!" he yelled, the shield destroying the one in front of it.  
  
Lee then did a basic move everyone learns in kindergarten. He started to roll, like he was putting out a fire. The Heartless on his back jumped off and distanced themselves before they were crushed by his body weight. He rose to his feet, hurt, and looked at the three remaining Heartless, waiting for them to make a move  
  
Lee didn't have long to wait. As if on command, the three charged him. Lee planted his feet firmly and met the first one with his shield braced. Using the moment from its attack, he threw it to the side, causing it to collide with the second closest Heartless. They both tumbled over the pavement.  
  
The last Heartless slashed across Lee's shins, causing him to wince and wobble for a second. But he countered by raised his shield high and slamming it into the Heartless, crushing it. The two he had thrown were up by this time. They charged at him from the right. Lee turned and faced them with the Guide Shield. It activated, blowing them to atoms.  
  
Lee slumped over, bracing his hands against his knees, breathing hard. The claw wounds on his arm and back throbbed in rhythm with his heartbeat. He knew that if he was in another fight with the Heartless, with injuries like this, there was a good chance he would lose to them. He also knew he could never allow that to happen. Too much was at stake. He needed to find Devan and Adeola, which meant beating the Heartless.  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his section of the first aid kit he had compiled with his friends. He drank the Potion, not caring at all about the taste. His wounds coagulated and began to close as if by magic. He also felt new energy, as if he had caught a second wind. He didn't know what was in Potions, but he knew they worked.  
  
"Adeola, Devan," he said to the wind. "I promise, I will find you." With that he started down the streets again, following Kokuyo's advice while keeping his eyes open for any sign of his friends.  
  
"Curse those Heartless," muttered Link. "Where can the cowards be hiding at?" He was jogging through Midridge, sword drawn, looking for a fight. He had officially crossed the line of being angry, and was looking for any way to vent. Half of the fury stemmed from his concern about Princess Zelda.  
  
He rounded the corner and came to a dead halt as he recognized someone coming his way on the same street. That person stopped too. They both stared in surprise at each other for a moment. "You again?!" exclaimed Link.  
  
"I don't have time, okay!" replied Lee, not wanting to have to fight with Link again.  
  
SCREEK! SCREEK! Before Link could respond, two walls slid into place, one behind Link, one behind Lee. This trapped them within a small stretch of the street. There was alleyways to turn down, no doors to go through.  
  
"What's going on now?!" gasped Lee, looking frantically around, Guide Shield ready.  
  
"Not now...." groaned Link.  
  
THUD! A set of violet and black robotic feet landed between the two of them. THUD! A torso landed on top of the feet, but did not fully connect to them. It hovered about a foot away from the limbs. The torso was violet too with black edges. A heart symbol with a red X through it was in the center. CLANK! Two violet and black arms appeared with wicked claws, taking their place beside the torso. These, like the legs, did not connect either. Instead, they merely floated close to the main body, as if there was some kind of magnetic field keeping them in place.  
  
"Cursed Heartless!" exclaimed Link.  
  
"I'd bet munny, if I had any, that this is the leader," said Lee, his dark eyes narrowing. He started to cautiously move in a slow circle, trying to get himself in a better battle position. Link, however, had no budge a muscle. He was wound like a spring, ready to attack at a pin drop. The street went dead still for a lengthy moment.  
  
That was broken when Guard Armor took one step forward. Link lunged, sword raised. He yelled a battle cry as he jumped into the air, striking the entire left side of the boss. His sword shook in his hand on impact, but he was used to this. Link could tell from his attack that this Heartless would not go down easy.  
  
Guard Armor begun its counter attack the moment Link stopped his initial attack. With a loud grinding noise the arms pulled free of the torso. The claws balled up into fists, which began to punch at Link like airborne steel missiles. He tried to dodge them and counter with his sword, but he was being double-teamed. The right fist hit him in the stomach, and he slid to the pavement. The left was coming in to do some major damage.  
  
CLANG! The left fist was stopped by the Guide Shield. Lee was now standing between Link and the Guard Armor, defending both of them. The fists continued to attack. Lee was pushing against them with his shield, but he was also being pushed back as well. However, Guard Armor was not landing any hits.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" demanded Link.  
  
"I've got your back," said Lee. "It's going to take both of us to bring this thing down. We can work out our own problems after that." He grunted as he restrained the arms of the Heartless.  
  
Link glared at the back of Lee's head for a moment, then rose to his feet, sword ready again. Then, he lunged forward, around Lee, who was struggling against both arms at the same time. Link leapt into the air, sword raised over his head with both hands. He swung it down, ready to slice at the fists in front of Lee. But has he went to attack, the arms withdrew back to their place by Guard Armor. Link's sword hit the pavement.  
  
Lee and Link both turn their glares on Guard Armor, trying to find an opening or a weakness. But the Heartless was mechanical and unreadable. It swung one leg out to better face them, its weight shaking the ground beneath them.  
  
"Leave this to me, your little shield can't fight something like this," said Link, a bit disdainfully. Lee ignored him.  
  
Link charged Guard Armor again, ducking under the nearest arm to start attacking the middle section. He was using a basic figure 8 stroke, which caught the left arm on one side of the turn. The right arm was not hindered however. It swung around at an angle that would have been impossible had it been connected. The claws were ready to shred Link.  
  
Lee jumped up in an instant, not even thinking through the dangers. His instincts to protect people had taken over. He met the right arm directly. When the limb connected with the Guide Shield. There was a burst of light much like an explosion. The arm was sent flying around Guard Armor where it stopped in the middle of the back, again an impossible position had the arm been connected.  
  
"What was that?!" demanded Link, confused by the light. Lee didn't answer; he was too preoccupied.  
  
Guard Armor started to walk forward. The two fighters had to leap backwards to keep from being crushed beneath the massive feet. The earth rumbled slightly and the street cracked beneath the weight of the Heartless. Link and Lee pulled back to a safer distance.  
  
However, they did not back up far enough. Guard Armor extended its arms straight out. Then, like Verity had faced, the arms began to circle the body at dizzying speeds, spinning around like a blender. Both fighters were unprepared for an attack like this. They were both hit hard and sent flying through the air. Lee tumbled head over heels on the street several times, bruises forming. Link was lifted off of his feet and slammed into the side of a building. He slid to the ground, seeing double.  
  
Slowly, groaning slightly, Link and Lee stood again and attempted to get into a battle pose. They were both hurting, but their hearts would not let them give in. They both knew the stakes were high, and they both had loved ones on the line. That thought only further fired their determination. Link fingered his boomerang, but he knew it would not affect Guard Armor. Lee tightened his grip on the Guide Shield, knowing he'd have to draw out its true strength to win.  
  
Link was the first to start attacking again. He raced forward and when he was close to Guard Armor, he jumped into the air to start an aerial combo. Lee jumped into the fray right behind Link, truly meaning it when he said he'd have Link's back.  
  
Link managed to get past the arms again and began striking the main body, hitting every limb that got close on his back swings. Lee had planted himself solidly in front of the Heartless. The arms swung around, trying to hit both of them. But Lee braced himself and met the right arm. It quickly became a physical power struggle. Lee was using all the strength in both his arms to try to force the right arm of Guard Armor back. At the same time, Guard Armor was trying to send him sprawling.  
  
Lee turned his focus inward, towards the true strength of his own heart. The Guide Shield began to glow from the crystal embedded in the center. Lee's eyes narrowed with determination and the light flared. The right arm exploded, parts flying in every direction. Link was so surprised he stopped swinging his sword for a moment  
  
"That's for Adeola!" exclaimed Lee. Then he turned his attention to the other limb, which Link had been fighting. The left arm was dented, but still functional.  
  
The left arm swung at Link. Lee was in front of him in a flash, holding the arm at bay. The Guide Shield was still pulsing with power and the left arm began to weaken.  
  
"And this is for Devan!" growled Lee, pushing with all of his strength.  
  
Link slash at the arm from lower left to upper right. The second arm split in two, sending metal parts rolling. They both pulled back from the destruction, breathing heavily. They thought they would have a moment to catch a free breath of air before Guard Armor could do anything. They thought they had significantly disabled it. They were wrong.  
  
Guard Armor kicked Lee hard in the abdomen. Lee was not ready, and the Guide Shield was not in position. Lee was sent sprawling across the pavement, looking at the night sky thus seeing stars in more than one sense. The Guide Shield had flared when Guard Armor connected, but since it was not in position, it was in vain.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?!" gasped Link, looking at the Guide Shield in disbelief. As the Guide Shield temporarily illuminated the dark sky, Link followed the beam of light upward with his eyes. A faint serpentine line showed in the sky when the light of the Guide Shield touched it. It was like the path of a laser being traceable because of dust or fog. It only lasted a minute as the Guide Shield dimmed, but Link saw all he needed to know.  
  
"A path?!" he gasped. He whirled around and stared at Lee, who was still half out of it. "You?! The pathfinder?!"  
  
He did not get the answer he expected. Link had dropped his guard by watching the Guide Shield. Guard Armor kicked him directly in the small of his back, sending him painfully face down into the street, not too far from where Lee was. Now it was Link's turn to see stars.  
  
They both laid on the pavement, too stunned to move, as the massive feet of Guard Armor came closer, ready to crush them. The ground quaked and Lee shook his head, trying to clear it, but it only made him dizzier. Link groaned and weakly tried to push himself up, but his own strength gave out and he fell back to the ground. Guard Armor was dangerously close, its shadow falling across the two fallen figures.  
  
FLASH! CRACK! BOOM! The boxed in street was suddenly filled with light as a huge thunderbolt fell. It struck Guard Armor directly. The Heartless lit up like a light bulb. Lee and Link were brought to their senses by the intensity of the light. It was so bright they both shielded their eyes. The loud boom came from Guard Armor when what remained of it exploded, sending smoldering parts everywhere. One part hit Lee right in the stomach as he tried to sit up. He almost discarded it, but something told him not too. The part, the Loyal Soldier, looked like a medallion, so he pocketed it. Before the light faded, a crystalline heart floated up and away. But no one saw this.  
  
Link jumped to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, but regained his battle stance. Lee also rose, looking around in confusion. At the same instance they both spotted a figure standing on one of the walls that had appeared. The walls slowly slid back into the ground, lowering the person to the ground. This gave Lee and Link time to look him over.  
  
He was on the short side, a few inches smaller than Link, which Lee thought was odd, because Link was short by Lee's standards. He wore a black cloak complete with hood which rippled freely in the gentle wind. The hood was down, which allowed them to see the newcomer's face. He had sky blue eyes and blonde hair cut short right behind the ears. The cloak was open, so they could see that he wore bark brown leggings with a sea blue tunic. His arms were crossed, and nestled between them was a wand. It wasn't too hard to conclude that he was the one who cast the thunder spell. He was breathing hard, because he had put most of his magic abilities into that one attack.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lee.  
  
Before the stranger could answer, Kokuyo and Hisui approached from the right. Dr. Shuichiro wasn't too far behind them, cradling chibi Kohaku in his arms.  
  
"Oh my," said Hisui, surveying the damage.  
  
"Well done pathfinder," commented Kokuyo, looking rather impressed.  
  
"You. The pathfinder," said Link, skeptically, looking Lee over in a new light.  
  
"And what if I am?" asked Lee.  
  
"He has been looking for you," said Hisui.  
  
"You have?!" exclaimed Lee. Now he was the one looking Link over.  
  
Link looked a bit sullen. "I was looking for the one who can find the paths so I can save Zelda."  
  
"Who's Zelda?" asked Lee. Link didn't answer. "Well, I'm looking for my friends too."  
  
"You two should go together then," said Dr. Shuichiro.  
  
"I don't know about that..." muttered Lee.  
  
"Go with him," encouraged Hisui.  
  
"And how are we going to go anywhere?" asked Lee.  
  
"In his ship," said Kokuyo.  
  
"The Foxstar is designed for the ocean, not for travel between the worlds," said Link.  
  
"We remodeled it," giggled Hisui.  
  
"What?" asked Link.  
  
"We used the gummi pieces that fell when you arrived to make prepare it to carry you between the worlds," exclaimed Kokuyo.  
  
"As well as add a little magic of our own," added Hisui. Link looked at them in disbelief.  
  
"I'm willing to go if it will help me find my friends," said Lee.  
  
Link was still a bit baffled, but he said, "For Zelda..."  
  
"What do we have here?" asked Koryu, rather loudly. He had just arrived. He was still flying, circling over the stranger who had been watching from the shadows.  
  
"I never thanked you for helping us," said Lee as he walked over. "Thanks. My name is Lee."  
  
"Hello," he replied looking Lee deep into the eyes as is he was examining his soul.  
  
"Yeah, and what are you doing here?!" demanded Koryu.  
  
"I too have been seeking the pathfinder," he answered, simply.  
  
"Why do you want me?" asked Lee.  
  
"I want to help," he replied. "I must help. The Heartless destroyed my world, and I will do anything to stop them."  
  
"It's going to be dangerous," said Link, walking over. "And I'd prefer not to have a whole entourage with me."  
  
"Why is that?" asked the stranger.  
  
"I work best alone," he answered.  
  
"Come on, he can help us. He saved us once already," Lee said. "You know magic, right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
Koryu was steaming, "You still haven't answered my question! Who the heck are you?!"  
  
"My name is Elzad," the stranger answered.  
  
"Well, Elzad, I'd like to have your help. And I'm sure... would too" started Lee. He paused when he realized he had no idea what the name was off his fighting companion.  
  
"The name's Link," answered Link, a bit gruffly. By this time the others had walked over.  
  
"You three will do fine together," encourage Hisui. "It will take your combined efforts to bring down the Heartless."  
  
"Sure we can trust him?" asked Koryu, looking the new comer over.  
  
Kohaku fluttered over to Elzad and looked him in the eyes. "I trust him."  
  
"If Kohaku says you're okay, then I trust you too," added Dr. Shuichiro. Kokuyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"You saved us, and that's proof enough for me," said Lee. He extended his hand. "I'd be honored if you'd help us."  
  
"Thank you," replied Elzad, shaking his hand. "I won't let you down. I know how much the Heartless need to be stopped, and what they did to my world is unforgivable. I will do everything in my power to stop them."  
  
"I agree. They're evil," said Lee. "I just hope my friends are okay. I'm not going to give up until they're far from the Heartless." He turned to Link. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I would like to fight by your side again." Lee then extended his hand to Link.  
  
"The Heartless will be no more than a memory when I get them for harming Zelda," said Link. He exhaled sharply as he paused and looked at Lee's hand. "Okay pathfinder, let's stop these menaces." He shook Lee's hand.  
  
Ani-Intersection.........  
  
Crysta groaned slightly, already feeling the headache even though she was not fully awake.  
  
"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked. Crysta drifted closer to consciousness.  
  
"I think so," she said, her blurry vision stopping on the speaker. The long hair gave her ID away.  
  
"If your okay, then get up," said another speaker.  
  
"Faye? Tamsin?" asked Crysta.  
  
"Huh? My name is Aya," asked the first speaker. Crysta refocused on her. She wasn't Tamsin like she thought. This girl had long blond hair which she wore down, unlike Tamsin who always had her navy blue hair tied in a ponytail. This girl also didn't wear glasses. The second speaker was also a stranger, not Faye. The trench and sunglass were gone, but his dark hair was what gave him away. Crysta placed him the moment her vision full cleared. He was the one who had fought her in the middle of the street.  
  
Crysta was lying on a couch in the middle of one wall. On either side was an end table with a kerosene lamp on it. On the wall closest to her feet was a squat bookcase beside a trunk. The far wall was completely blank, save two more kerosene lamps that hung from the ceiling. The remaining wall had two windows that overlooked the streets below with a chest between them. A round table with four chairs was in the middle of the room, place on top of a blue rug.  
  
"What the heck do you want?!" demanded Crysta, looking at the guy. As she spoke she jumped to her feet. But her blood drained to her toes and she felt dizzy, so she had to sit back down.  
  
"Calm down, Toya isn't going to hurt you," said the blonde.  
  
"Sorry for the misunderstanding," he said. "But the only way we could get the Heartless away from you was to separate you from the Compass Razor." He pointed to her weapon, which was laying on the table in front of him.  
  
"Heartless?" asked Crysta. "And I want my weapon back!"  
  
"The Heartless are the creatures that have been attacking you," answered Toya.  
  
"The shadow things?" asked Crysta.  
  
"Right," confirmed Aya. "They want the Compass Razor, but most of all, they want your heart."  
  
"My heart?" asked Crysta, placing a hand across her chest.  
  
Aya nodded, "The Heartless are creatures of darkness, and they want the darkness that dwells in each heart. That is why they fear the Compass Razor, because it is a weapon of light. They want to destroy both it and you."  
  
"Those creatures don't know who they're messing with then," said Crysta, crossing her arms defiantly, enjoying the thought of more fights.  
  
Toya rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how dangerous they can be." He paused before he continued. "But I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough. It won't be long before they find you again."  
  
"I'm ready for them!" replied Crysta.  
  
Aya and Toya shared a look that said can-you-believe-this-girl?  
  
"It's not going to be that easy, not by a long shot," replied Toya.  
  
"I've made my choice, I won't be afraid," Crysta said.  
  
"Easier said than done," said Aya.  
  
"Especially considering you have no idea what you have to do, and what you will be up against," added Toya.  
  
"Huff!" replied Crysta. "Now give my weapon back!" With that she stood up again, ready to move to the Compass Razor.  
  
Toya shrugged and picked it up. It vanished from his hands and reappeared in Crysta's.  
  
"Woah!" gasped Crysta.  
  
"That weapon chose you for a reason, though I have no idea what that reason might be. You seem too rash for the destiny of the guide," said Toya.  
  
"Destiny does not control me! I control myself!" snapped Crysta. She tucked the razor under her arm.  
  
"Calm down then!" protested Aya. "We're on your side after all!"  
  
"Fine, okay," conceded Crysta.  
  
"You seem ready enough, I guess we had better hope all the pieces will fall into place regardless," said Toya.  
  
"What pieces?" asked Crysta. "And what exactly is going on here?"  
  
Mario and Luigi were sitting on a couch in the next room over. It was one of three couches in the room. They were arranged like a C. In the middle was a coffee table. Two bookshelves were in the far corners. Sitting on the other couches were the two people who had found them. The first was a lovely lady was her long black hair tied in a bun. She wore a pink kimono with a darker pink flower pattern. Next to her was a younger boy. He had dark hair too, which he held in place with a headband. He wore a black jacket that was open to reveal a plain white shirt.  
  
"You came from another world, correct?" asked the lady.  
  
"Right, but no one is supposed to know about other worlds," said Luigi.  
  
"I don't see why not," muttered the boy, crossing his arms.  
  
"That's because the worlds were never connected before, Yuhi," explained the lady.  
  
"If you say so Suzumi," replied Yuhi.  
  
"Do you mean they are connected now?" asked Mario.  
  
"They have to be connected enough for the Heartless to get to them," said Suzumi.  
  
"And now the Heartless are out to destroy the worlds," added Yuhi.  
  
"We know," sighed Luigi. "They destroyed ours."  
  
"And they kidnapped Princess Peach!" exclaimed Mario. "We need to save her and stop the Heartless!"  
  
"I'm supposed to stop the Heartless?" asked Crysta, examining her weapon closer.  
  
"Right," said Aya.  
  
"That's why it's important that you do not let your heart fall to the darkness," added Toya.  
  
"I can..." started Crysta.  
  
"That's not easy," interrupted Aya. "Because darkness exists within each heart."  
  
"I make my own choices," said Crysta. "And I will not let darkness conquer me."  
  
"I know so little and yet you are willing to charge head on in," groaned Toya.  
  
"If I could learn more I would, but this is a time for action."  
  
"You might be interested in Ansem then," said Aya, thoughtfully.  
  
"Who's Ansem?" asked Mario and Luigi at the same time.  
  
"He studied the Heartless extensively and wrote a very detailed book about them," explained Suzumi.  
  
"That might help us figure out where they took Peach!" exclaimed Mario.  
  
"Where can we find it?" asked Luigi, eagerly.  
  
"You can find a bit here, a bit there..." started Yuhi, but Suzumi poked him in the stomach and cut him off.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mario.  
  
"Ansem's report was destroyed," sighed Suzumi.  
  
"Oh no," groaned the brothers.  
  
"Whoever did it wanted to make sure that no one would ever be able to read it," continued Yuhi. "They scattered it all across the different worlds."  
  
"I guess we have to focus on finding the guide then," sighed Mario.  
  
"It would sure be easier if we had that report to help us," agreed Luigi. "I don't even know where we should start looking for the guide. Peach knew, and now we have to save her as well."  
  
"Me? A guide?" asked Crysta. "I don't understand."  
  
"You're the only guide," said Aya.  
  
Toya sighed, "What do you see in the middle of the Compass Razor."  
  
"A compass, obviously," replied Crysta.  
  
"That makes you the guide."  
  
"But where and what am I guiding? Where do I go?" asked Crysta.  
  
"So you're finally asking questions, it's about time you want to know what you're up against," replied Toya. The white-haired girl gave him a glare and he shrugged. "The role of the guide ties to the legend of the origins of the worlds."  
  
"Legend? Is it anything like the star guardian?" asked Crysta. The other two in the room gave her a blank look. "Never mind..."  
  
"The problem is we don't know that entire legend," sighed Aya. "We think it might be in that report..."  
  
"Well, I'm ready for whatever comes my way," stated Crysta.  
  
"Even a fight for your life?" asked Toya.  
  
Crysta smiled dangerously. "Sounds like fun."  
  
Aya raised her eyes. "You are definitely going to need help to curb that attitude of yours."  
  
Before Crysta could reply the flames in the kerosene lamps flickered low, as if a strong wind whipped through the room, only there was no wind. Crysta watched as the shadows merged on the table, something she had seen all too often. A Heartless rose from the flat surface. But much to Crysta's surprise, this one had been dressed. It wore a royal blue jumpsuit that faded into red around the claws. There was a symbol on the chest, a black heart with a red X though it. This Heartless also wore a cone-shaped helmet. It's beady yellow eyes sizing up everyone in the room.  
  
"They've found us!" exclaimed Toya.  
  
"We must stop them!" added Aya. But her voice sounded different. Crysta's eyes flickered over to the teenage girl. Her blonde hair was now completely black. She carried herself differently. It was almost like she was an adult, although she looked young. She seemed to reverberate with power. The transformation was hard to describe. It went beyond the physical realm.  
  
"We need to warn the others," said Toya with gritted teeth. His stiletto was already in his hand.  
  
"You can do that Toya. I'm dealing with these demons."  
  
"Ceres?!" gasped Toya, his eyes flickering over to the girl.  
  
"You need me," Ceres answered simply.  
  
Crysta was holding her Compass Razor, ready to throw it. But she wasn't sure how accurately she could use it in the narrow room. So she stood poised, ready to react in an instant, but waiting to see what would happen.  
  
She did not have long to wait. The Heartless leapt into the air, did a 180, jumped two more steps, and leapt out of the window, showering the street with broken glass.  
  
"Dang it all!" exclaimed Ceres. "You can sure bet it's going to go get its friends!"  
  
"After it!" exclaimed Toya.  
  
"It's about time for some action," agreed Crysta, smiling.  
  
Suzumi ran in. "I heard a crash! What is going on?!"  
  
"Heartless! Here!" exclaimed Toya as he and Ceres ran passed her into the street.  
  
"Oh my!" Suzumi gasped. "I'll go warn Yuhi and the others." With that she turned and raced down the hall.  
  
"Wait for me!" protested Crysta, heading for the streets too.  
  
She was running at full speed and almost collided with Toya, who had stopped on the front doorstep. He and Ceres were talking.  
  
"There has to be something controlling them," said Ceres. "Take it down and they'll fall into chaos."  
  
"Agreed," said Toya. "We can't let them roam free like this to attack innocent people!"  
  
"We are going to need to split up," added Ceres. "Crysta, look for the leader!" With that Ceres jumped into the sky and flew away, scanning Ani- Intersection from the skies.  
  
"How did she do that?!" demanded Crysta, shocked. Ceres didn't even have wings!  
  
"No time to worry! Find the leader!" ordered Toya as he raced into the streets.  
  
"Fine by me," said Crysta as she gripped the Compass Razor and started running in the other direction.  
  
"The Heartless are here!" Suzumi yelled as she ran into the room.  
  
"What?!" gasped Yuhi.  
  
"Toya and Ceres are trying to stop them," added Suzumi.  
  
"Ceres is loose?!" gasped Yuhi. "I need to find her in case she gets out of control! She might put Aya in danger!"  
  
"Wait!" protested Suzumi, but her brother-in-law was gone.  
  
"We're going to help," said Mario. "Let's go Luigi!"  
  
"Right!" agreed Luigi. They both hurried out the door too.  
  
"It's not worth the effort," sighed Suzumi, who followed them. She knew someone would have to clean up after everyone.  
  
Crysta had stopped running when she remembered how complicated Ani- Intersection was. The streets were laid out in a spiral, meaning it was about impossible to go directly from place to place. Luckily, she did know a bit about the lay out from exploring before. She started again, a bit more cautious, but still was walking at a rather fast pace.  
  
She took the spiral counter clockwise this time. Her eyes darted in every dark corner, trying to find her enemy. She wasn't sure what the leader was or where it would be hiding, but she was determined to find it and beat it. The arrival of the Compass Razor had awoken a warrior within her, one that had always been asleep just beneath the surface.  
  
Crysta didn't have too long to wait to prove herself. She had only gone around the spiral twice when the Heartless began to crawl out of the shadows again. They made it seem like the ground was alive and rippling. The Heartless soldiers circled around Crysta, claws bared. There was five of them and only one of her, but she smirked nonetheless and brought the Compass Razor into an attack position.  
  
"You won't beat me," she said, although she doubted if they understood. She quickly eyed up their positions, determining what would be the best route to send her Compass Razor flying along.  
  
Crysta and the Heartless attacked at the same instant. The five Heartless jumped forward, slashing her high and low. Crysta let the Compass Razor fly. Two of the Heartless that had jumped high into the air suddenly had to worry about holding themselves together. They disappeared back into the shadows that spawned them. But the other three began to slice Crysta. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain and tried to pull free of them.  
  
Crysta jerked hard to her left, ducked, and managed to break free of the claws that had embedded themselves in her flesh. But it was only a temporary victory. The Heartless once more began to attack. Crysta didn't even have time to try to locate her weapon before she felt them on her again. A fire of anger flashed in her eyes. She turned hard to face her attackers, sending one flying off of her in the process. The other two were only a few feet away, looking at her with glowing yellow eyes.  
  
They attacked again, claws reaching for her heart. Crysta was prepared this time. She punched the first one as soon as it got within range, sending it away from her for the moment. BUZZ! The Compass Razor returned, slicing the third Heartless at the waist as it was about to dig into her arm. Crysta easily reclaimed her weapon and started looking for her enemies, eager to throw it again as soon as possible.  
  
The Heartless were more cautious now. They watched from the darkness like they were part of it, which they were. To Crysta the street looked like a solid shadow with two sets of eyes sizing her up like she was dinner. But her own pale blue eyes were flashing, her blood energized from the battle.  
  
Crysta threw the Compass Razor at the eyes. But they were ready. The Heartless split, and the Compass Razor sailed harmlessly between them. They continued to come, charging Crysta. She instinctively threw her arms up in self-defense. She wasn't a moment too soon. Claws raked across her forearm, drawing blood.  
  
Crysta swung her right arm out, sending one Heartless tumbling over the ground. She then whirled around, dislodging the second. She spotted her Compass Razor and started redirecting it. It turned at a sharp angle in mid air and began to return to her. The second Heartless charged again, only to put itself in the path of the weapon. It fell to the ground it two different pieces.  
  
Crysta caught the Compass Razor as the remaining Heartless jumped on her right shoulder. She half turned, raising the Compass Razor to her attacker. As it swung its claws down to hurt her, it came in contact with her weapon. The Heartless fell to the ground, twitched once, and melted back into the shadows.  
  
"My victory," smirked Crysta. She was breathing hard, but she had a smug satisfaction from winning.  
  
She started down the street again, but she had barely taken two steps when her legs gave out. Her whole body throbbed. Caught up in the battle, Crysta hadn't realized how hurt she was. She sat on the pavement, trying not to let her pain show through. She pulled out the Hi Potion she had been given on her hike. It seemed like another lifetime ago.  
  
Crysta looked down the street, hoping no one was watching. She was a bit embarrassed to let anyone know she had been hurt and needed to heal herself. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help it. Seeing that she was alone, Crysta drank the Hi Potion. She then sighed with relief as the pain dulled and the injuries healed. A few seconds later she was on her feet, ready to fight again.  
  
Luigi and Mario were also trying to figure out Ani-Intersection. The slow spiral was frustrating them.  
  
"We must hurry!" exclaimed Mario. "The dangers..."  
  
He didn't have to finish that sentence, because the dangers manifested themselves. The Heartless rose out of the shadows on the ground, ready to attack the Italian plumbers.  
  
"These must be the Heartless!" exclaimed Luigi.  
  
"We will beat them! For Peach!" exclaimed Mario. He raised his shield. Luigi did the same, raising his plunger-wand.  
  
The six Heartless attacked. Mario was doing his best to force them back, but there was too many of them. Luigi started to cast a thunder spell. Two Heartless lit up like the fourth of July before exploding to ashes. But the remaining four swarmed over the two brothers. Mario and Luigi were forced into a tactical retreat.  
  
As Crysta came around a gradual corner she spotted two people being chased by the Heartless. Her Compass Razor was in the air a moment later. It circled around the two people, shredding the four Heartless. Then, with a loud THUNK, the Compass Razor embedded itself in the wall.  
  
Mario and Luigi stopped in their tracks and looked around for the cause of their enemies' disappearance. The Compass Razor glittered in the low light, drawing both of their eyes to it.  
  
"A compass?!" they gasped, examining it. They then shared a look, before looking up the street to Crysta. "The guide!"  
  
SCREE! SCREE! The street closed itself up. Two huge concrete barriers rose, trapping the three inside. They all looked around, thoroughly confused. The walls were the least of their concerns.  
  
THUD! A large set of feet landed in the middle of the boxed off street. They looked like dark violet boots with black trim. THUD! A torso landed above the feet, floating a bit above them. It was shaped like a smooth hourglass. It was made of the same violet metal as the feet. A symbol like the one the Heartless soldiers wore was on its chest. Above the conical torso was a spiky steel head. CLANK! CLANK! Two claws arms appeared, grinding to their place beside the main body.  
  
"Mama-mia!" gasped Mai and Luigi.  
  
"Woah..." muttered Crysta, impressed.  
  
THUD! Guard Armor walked forward, ground shaking.  
  
Crysta was ready for a fight in an instant. She reached out for her Compass Razor. It dislodged itself from the building and flew in a straight line right to her open hand. She caught it easily and smiled, her hands unhurt by the blades around the edges. She then got into a battle position, waiting for the right moment to release her weapon again.  
  
"Let's go this together," said Mario.  
  
Luigi nodded and started to cast a thunder spell. As if sensing the danger, Guard Armor went to attack Luigi. But Mario was by his brother's side in a moment, holding off the right arm with his shield. Crysta saw this as her moment to attack. She released her weapon, aiming at that same arm. The Compass Razor buzzed across it, causing Guard Armor to withdraw it. A large scratch was now across its wrist.  
  
BOOM! Luigi released his thunder spell, doing significant damage to the right arm and torso of Guard Armor. But it was still functioning.  
  
"This thing isn't going to go down easy," said Crysta with gritted teeth, catching her weapon.  
  
"We will bring it down though, guide," said Mario. Crysta gave a faint nod in agreement, but all her attention was being focused on the battle.  
  
Crysta sent the Compass Razor flying through the air again. At that moment Guard Armor had reached out for Mario and Luigi. Her weapon caught both arms, sparks flying to the ground below. But the Heartless kept coming. Mario held off the attack again from his brother, who was once again channeling magic.  
  
Guard Armor stopped pushing against Mario and held its arms straight out. Crysta could feel a rock in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it couldn't be good.  
  
"Get out of there!" she yelled.  
  
Guard Armor began to spin its arms around at incredible high speeds, much like a tornado. It hit Mario and sent him flying backwards into Luigi. They hit the ground hard. Crysta was running towards them that same instant. She ducked low as she raced passed Guard Armor, arms open to received the Compass Razor. She caught it effortlessly and stood in front of the brothers, glaring at Guard Armor, ready to protect her new friends.  
  
The arms stopped rotating around the body. Instead, they pulled free of the main torso and began to jab at Crysta. Crysta gasped in surprise. She moved her weapon from an attack position and held it horizontally, using it for a shield. She managed to deflect two attacks, but her weapon was slipping. It was not designed for this. Crysta winced as another blow painfully jarred her arms.  
  
CRASH! The next attack did not even contact her. Crysta looked down, surprised. Mario was standing beside her, pushing one of the arms back, defending her like he defended his brother. Luigi rose and stood on the other side of Crysta, wand raised.  
  
"Thanks," replied Crysta.  
  
"We will help you guide," answered Mario.  
  
"Let's attack it at once!" exclaimed Luigi. The other two nodded and reacted.  
  
Crysta threw her Compass Razor, directing it at a near impossible angle to take out the still charging fists. Guard Armor pulled them back. If it was a living thing, one could say it was hurt. But its metallic face showed no emotions. Luigi released a thunder spell, hitting the left arm and leg. Guard Armor paused, stunned for a moment.  
  
Crysta continued to guide her weapon, even though it was away from her body. She had it circle around, striking the left arm again. The Compass Razor then zoomed behind the Heartless, attacking other arm. She then dropped it low, where it sliced across both feet. The Compass Razor sailed passed Guard Armor then, but Crysta caused it to do a 180, aiming for the feet again.  
  
However, her target moved. The feet pulled away from the main body much like the arms did. They began to stomp around the field, trying to crush the three fighters. They scattered. The feet chose their targets. The right came after Mario, the left after Crysta.  
  
Mario raised his shield, again struggling against the loose limb. Luigi was charging up a thunder spell, looking for a moment to release it when his brother wouldn't be in the way. Crysta was not so lucky. Her weapon was still in the air and she had no defenses except dodging.  
  
She was doing small leaps backwards, trying to stay just ahead of the enemy. But it was forcing her into a corner, and she knew it wouldn't be too long before she was trapped. Crysta frantically looked for her weapon, but she could not see it. She cursed herself for being so careless and for not finding a way to fight and defend herself while her weapon was gone. The ground shook badly as the left foot got closer to her.  
  
BOOM! The left foot exploded, metal parts rolling across the ground. BUZZ! The Compass Razor returned to its owner. Crysta caught it and looked up. At the last moment Luigi had seen the danger she was in and released his thunder spell to help her. Crysta could see that trade off, and Mario was struggling. She took three big steps forward and released the Compass Razor, aiming for the right foot to help her two new teammates.  
  
WHAM! Something hit her from behind, sending her sprawling across the pavement, disoriented. Crysta had put herself within Guard Armor's range during her last attack. It had slugged her in the back, nearly knocking her senseless. Because this broke her concentration, the Compass Razor overshot the arm she had been aiming for.  
  
For a minute it seemed like everything was lost. Mario was weakening, losing his struggling against the left leg. Luigi was trying to release another thunder spell, but the long battle was tiring him as well. Crysta was trying to get up, but she was clearly hurting. Her weapon was nowhere near her.  
  
However, the Compass Razor was close to something else. It was at the furthest arc of its course and turned back to return to its master. This time, it was on target for the left arm. It sliced straight through it, parts rolling freely in the street. This slowed Guard Armor down enough to allow Mario to shove the left leg back, which retreated to its place under Guard Armor.  
  
Crysta caught the Compass Razor. This seemed to give her the motivation to rise to her feet again. She was breathing hard, but this only seemed to fuel the fire within her. She was now doubly determined to beat the monster in front of her. This down time also made it possible for Luigi to cast another spell. He targeted the already weakened right arm. It exploded, adding more rubble to the street.  
  
"We almost have this won!" yelled Crysta, getting closer to her target.  
  
She threw her weapon again, placing most of her weight behind it to give it more power. The Compass Razor nicked passed the torso, but Crysta was already willing it to circle back, to repeatedly damage Guard Armor on its flight. The remaining foot jerked out to kick Crysta, to stop her and her attack.  
  
Mario was in front of her in a moment, once again in a physical struggle against the limb. He was sweating and grunting, his arms shaking showing how tired he was. But he was not going to give in either. Crysta looked down at him and nodded. She knew she had to hurry and beat the Heartless. She willed the Compass Razor to comeback in her direction, aiming to his Guard Armor in the middle of the back in the process.  
  
She managed to do this, but the enemy was still functioning. Before the weapon returned to her hands, she urged it out and away, back on a collision course with the Heartless again. Luigi hurried over to the other fighters. He held out his wand, only about three feet from the remaining foot. He cast his thunder spell at Point Blank range. The foot exploded. Mario and Crysta were pushed back several feet, seeing spots.  
  
The Compass Razor hit the Guard Armor again, denting it in the side. Crysta could hear it, but she could hardly see her weapon from the flashback. She bit her lip and guessed, holding her hands out to receive it again. The Compass Razor returned, cutting straight through the middle of the torso. It fell apart, parts littering the streets.  
  
Crysta caught her weapon with a big smile. The enemy was defeated. As proof, a crystalline heart rose from the rubble and disappeared into the sky, almost like a reverse comet or something. She turned to talk to her friends, but she stepped on one of the pieces of Guard Armor. Crysta bent down and picked it up. She shrugged and pocked the Courage Medallion.  
  
"Thanks," Crysta said to Mario and Luigi.  
  
"It was our pleasure guide," said Mario.  
  
"We have been looking for you," added Luigi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Princess Peach told us to. She said you are the guide for the path, and you will stop the Heartless from getting to the worlds," explained Mario.  
  
"I'd like to meet her," said Crysta.  
  
"You can't," sighed Luigi. "The Heartless have abducted her."  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Crysta.  
  
"I'm glad to see you have all found each other," said Ceres, landing between them.  
  
"Aya?" asked Crysta.  
  
"It's Ceres."  
  
"You three certainly know how to make a mess," commented Toya, walking over. "I'll take that as a good sign, if you can do this to all the other enemies you meet."  
  
"Of course!" chimed Crysta. Ceres and Toya rolled their eyes again.  
  
"You three should make a good team," said Ceres. "You should be able to protect the worlds if you keep the light in your hearts strong."  
  
"But how are we going to get to the other worlds?" asked Luigi.  
  
"We can help there," said Suzumi, joining the group. "We found this abandoned wreck after the last meteor shower."  
  
"We used the gummi pieces to rebuild it," said Ceres. "That means it is worthy to travel between the worlds."  
  
"Abandoned wreck?" asked Mario.  
  
"Yeah, this cubic vehicle that..." started Toya.  
  
"That's our Box Mobile!" exclaimed Luigi.  
  
"Good, you should be able to use it easily then," said Suzumi.  
  
"If we can get to other worlds...We can find Peach!" exclaimed Mario.  
  
"And Faye and Tamsin!" added Crysta. "I have a promise to keep with them."  
  
"So its settled, you three will travel together," said Ceres.  
  
"I'd like that," said Crysta.  
  
"You are welcome to come, guide," added Mario.  
  
"My name is Crysta," said Crysta, extending her free hand.  
  
"I'm Mario."  
  
"And I'm his brother Luigi," added Luigi, both of them shaking Crysta's hand at the same instant.  
  
"Ceres!!!" yelled Yuhi, running to them.  
  
"Hello Yuhi," replied Ceres, coolly.  
  
"You had better not have done anything to Aya!"  
  
"Nothing at all," smirked Ceres.  
  
"GRRR! I don't believe you!"  
  
"Calm down Yuhi!" scolded Suzumi.  
  
"I want Aya back!" demanded Yuhi.  
  
Ceres chuckled. Yuhi had had enough and he cut her off. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. Ceres' dark hair went blonde. Aya had returned. The school girl pulled away from Yuhi and looked him in the eyes.  
  
SMACK! She slapped him directly across the face, fuming. "How dare you?!"  
  
"Ow..." moaned Yuhi.  
  
Aya turned and stormed off. Toya hurried up to her and took her hand. They walked away together, hand in hand.  
  
"I told you to calm down," sighed Suzumi.  
  
"Maybe we should let them solve their lovers' quarrels alone," Crysta said to Mario and Luigi.  
  
"Agreed," they said.  
  
AN/ This chappie marks page 100 of this fic! This is also my longest chappie ever!! Throw a party!!! :D 


	9. Enemies

Hearts.........  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy had no idea they were being watched. There are always two sides to any chess game.  
  
"That little squirt took down that Heartless!" exclaimed Hades (Hercules). "Who'd have thought it?"  
  
"Such is the power of the Keyblade," commented Jafar (Aladdin). "The child's strength is not his own."  
  
"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" asked Ursula (The Little Mermaid). "That'll settle things quick enough."  
  
"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys!" growled Capt. Hook (Peter Pan). "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them!"  
  
"You're no prize yourself," laughed Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas).  
  
"Shut-up!" snapped Capt. Hook.  
  
"Enough," ordered Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty). "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers darkness? Or will darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful to our plans."  
  
"He's not the only one we have to worry about, you know," said Jafar. "There are others who will be trying to conquer darkness."  
  
"Darkness will be the fate of all the worlds, one way or another," said Maleficent.  
  
"Those punks should be eliminated as soon as possible," growled Hades.  
  
"Turning them into our pawns sounds like so much fun though!" laughed Oogie Boogie.  
  
"It's that Keyblade that worries me," said Ursula. "We all know what it is supposed to do."  
  
"We have nothing to fear," said Maleficent. "There is darkness in every heart. All we must do is cultivate the darkness in the boy's heart and the Keyblade will fail. It shall be the same for any others who try to conquer darkness."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx  
  
Diamonds.........  
  
Verity, Kermit, and Gonzo were clueless about those watching them from many miles away. The new trio did not know how great the enemy was that they were facing.  
  
"So, that nerd actually held her own in battle," commented Rothbart (The Swan Princess). "I thought she would have died."  
  
"The Divining Wand has increased her strength," explained Voldemort (Harry Potter). "But still, much of her magic abilities are hidden. ...Why did the wand choose her, though?"  
  
"Let's test her powers and see how strong they really are!" laughed the Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz). "She'd make a nice toad! To bad her little friends don't need my help to turn them into freaks."  
  
"We need to stick to the plan," said the Shadowlord (Deltora Quest.) "Yes, darkness might overwhelm her, but with one of the four having chosen her, we cannot merely hope for her light to fail."  
  
"Who wants to be the first to face her then?" asked Beloved (the Unicorn Chronicles). No one answered. "You are all a bunch of cowards!" She then shuddered in pain for a moment, but the moment passed quickly.  
  
"I don't see you volunteering for that job," countered Zakath (The Enchanted Forest).  
  
"How dare you much me?!" demanded Beloved.  
  
"Silence!" demanded Sauron (The Lord of the Rings). "The Divining Wand has chosen her because it must feel that it can grow stronger in her possession. Yet she does not understand the force of the dark. Will she conquer it when she is overrun with fear and doubt?"  
  
"She would make an excellent....unwilling alley," commented the Shadowlord with a smug smirk. "Deceiving her will be easy."  
  
"Your plans may work fine in your world," grumbled Sharrakor (The Seventh Tower). "But I will not risk everything for your games!"  
  
"She is merely one piece of the puzzle," reminded Voldemort. "We must keep our focus on the big picture."  
  
"You are right," agreed Zakath. "We will fit her into our own picture or else she will be disposed of."  
  
"What about those freaks that are helping her?" asked Voldemort. "They can mess everything up!"  
  
"They're bound by Rules," laughed the Wicked Witch. "They can do nothing!"  
  
"Don't get arrogant," glowered Sauron. "We know what needs to be done and will do it. That clueless girl will fall into darkness. Nonetheless, we cannot make any mistakes with other pieces of the puzzle."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx  
  
Spades.........  
  
Lee, Link, and Elzad did not know at that very moment they were being spied on. Their light was about to face a great darkness.  
  
"So, he actually won a battle by defending," commented Casanova Frankenstein (Mystery Men). "I was...almost impressed."  
  
"The Guide Shield is not solely meant for defense," said the Green Goblin with a laugh (Spiderman). "There is power in it!"  
  
"Darkness is where the true power is," said Zorg (The Fifth Element.) "Why don't we just make him a pawn of darkness, a Heartless. He won't be a threat then."  
  
"There is risk even in that," said Capt. Barbossa (Pirates of the Carribean). "He has that landlubber to help him, as well as that wizard."  
  
"They do not scare me!" hissed Shen-Do (Jackie Chan Adventures). "Shield or no, I will devour him!"  
  
"Remind me, who was it who was cursed for centuries?" asked the Joker (Batman) as he burst into laughter.  
  
"Silence human!" exclaimed Shen-Do.  
  
"It's all about power," retorted the Green Goblin. "And the greatest power is in the dark!"  
  
"In case you have forgotten," said Zorg, "There are four weapons of light that could mean trouble for the dark."  
  
"Enough bickering," ordered the Emperor (Star Wars). "There is two sides to everything, dark and light. Even the Force is not excluded. But which side will become more powerful than the other? And even though he may oppose us, the boy will find his destiny will only aid us."  
  
"Oh goodies!" laughed the Joker. "That brat won't know what will hit him. Then his heart is ours!"  
  
"We can knock them over like dominos!" agreed the Green Goblin, also laughing.  
  
"A simple trap should be set, to test his mettle," commented Casanova Frankenstein.  
  
"I prefer a more direct approach," said Capt. Barbossa. "Have them all walk the plank."  
  
"The dark side will prevail," said the Emperor. "That much the Force has revealed to me. They boy will either join it. If he does not, it will be his own undoing. The same will be true for any other who try to bring light."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx  
  
Clubs.........  
  
Crysta, Mario, and Luigi were oblivious to the dangers which were breathing down their neck. The war was coming; light against the dark.  
  
"What an impudent little wretch!" exclaimed Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon). "Her arrogance is revolting! And it will only get worse with each victory she has like that."  
  
"She never would succeed if it wasn't for the Compass Razor," glowered Nakago (Fushigi Yugi). "That's not natural strength she's displaying."  
  
"And those pests she's teamed up with!" growled Bowser (Mario). "They're all going to be one big headache!"  
  
"But darkness is so powerful," commented Deathmore (Dragon Warrior). "Her heart will not survive. Then, when she is a Heartless, we shall have our fun."  
  
"The Compass Razor is not to be underestimated," said Nakago. "But the girl..." He smirked. "It is only a matter of finding her weakness."  
  
"She is human, and mortal," said Naraku (Inu-Yasha). "Doing that should be easy."  
  
"Do you actually think you're better than us?" challenged Nakago.  
  
"You humans are always so arrogant," spat Deathmore.  
  
"You merely do not understand what power the darkness can give, even to humans," countered Beryl.  
  
"Are you implying even that girl can become strong if she opens her heart to darkness?" asked Daemon (Digimon).  
  
"Darkness will destroy her," said Naraku. "It is only a matter of stringing her through the shadows."  
  
"She wields a weapon of light," reminded Bowser. "Do you think shadows will bother her?"  
  
"The Compass Razor may have chosen her," said Zofar (Lunar), the others falling silent, "just like the others were chosen. But those weapons will only work as long as darkness does not grow within their bearers' hearts. Will the girl fall in darkness or surpass it?" He paused, thoughtfully. "Although it appears that light breeds darkness, and so does darkness breed light. But soon, that order will be torn away. Only one will exist."  
  
"And that will be darkness," said Beryl.  
  
"We can destroy her and all who oppose us without them even knowing it," said Daemon. "If we use our advantages correctly."  
  
"The girl is a fool, she is doomed," agreed Naraku.  
  
"The light she so readily seeks will become darkness," said Zofar. "She too will be engulfed."  
  
AN/ Wow! My shortest chappie of this fic yet! Wow! 


	10. Setting Out

Traverse Town………

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," Leon told the trio. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." They were walking back to the first district from the third.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" added Yuffie.

"And this is from all of us," finished Aerith, handing Sora 100 munny. "Spend it as you see fit."

"Wow, thanks," said Sora.

"And this is from Leon," continued Aerith, handing an Elixir to Sora.

Sora accepted it, wondering why Leon didn't hand it to him himself. Sora glanced over at the rather silent man, but one look dissuaded him from asking that question.

"Good luck!" encouraged Yuffie.

"I hope you find your friends," said Aerith.

Leon gave them all a look. "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up."

"We will," agreed Goofy.

"We've got to find the king," added Donald.

"And Kairi and Riku," said Sora.

"Then let's get going," said Donald. "The Gummi Ship is outside the gate."

"The what?" asked Sora.

"That's our ship," explained Donald. Sora was slowly getting used to his heavy duck accent and understanding more of what he said.

"Wait till you see it!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Okay!" exclaimed Sora, his face lighting up at the thought of being able to find his friends. He started to walk towards the gate out of Traverse Town.

"Hold on, Sora," called Donald. "This is for you." He held out his wand.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

Donald groaned. "Hold out your Key."

Sora did, uncertainly. Donald touched the Keyblade with his wand. Sora gasped in surprise as what felt like a bolt of thunder leapt down his weapon.

"There! Now you know the Thunder spell!" said Donald Duck, proudly.

"T-thanks!" replied Sora, a bit surprised.

"You can use the Keyblade as a focal point for many magic spells," explained Aerith. "Magic starts small, and increases with your strength, just like physical strength, so you should work on your magic strength as well as your physical strength when you fight."

Sora nodded, only half listening to her explanation. "How do I use the spell?"

"You'll know, when the time comes, you'll know," said Yuffie.

"Okay," said Sora. "Thanks Donald, I'll use it well."

Goofy leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear. "It's the only spell he knows right now too." Sora and Goofy both repressed chuckles.

Donald didn't hear the comment and continued on, "Now that you can use magic, too, Goofy, give him the other thing."

"What?"

"You know!"

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Goofy. "Lemme show you this. It's an ability. Abilities are physeecal moves you can use in battle. This is what I like to call Dodge Roll." Goofy demonstrated the move, which involved a half dive to the ground followed by an immediate roll. "This gets you away from the Heartless."

"Okay, like this?" asked Sora, mimicking him.

"Right! You've got it!" exclaimed Goofy, happily. "Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should practice them along the way, huh?" Sora nodded, eagerly.

Yuffie and Aerith giggled at the performance. Leon merely crossed his arms and returned to their room at the hotel.

"Good luck again," said Aerith with a smile, following him.

"Show those Heartless who's boss!" added Yuffie, leaving with her friends.

"Thanks," said Sora, waving good-bye to them. He turned back to his newest friends. "Okay, is that it? Let's get going!"

"Not till we're ready," cautioned Donald. "We need to get supplies!"

"Right," agreed Sora, trying not to sound any less eager. "Well then, let's head to the shops!"

"You know, I heard something about a family needing help in the third district," said a small voice. Sora looked around for the speaker, but saw no one.

"Okay Jiminy, let's go find them," commented Goofy, heading back where they came from.

"Jiminy?" echoed Sora, but Donald and Goofy were pulling ahead, so he had to hurry to catch up with them.

The first two seemed to know where they were going easily. Sora followed them, a bit clueless, but determined to stick with them. They entered the house the voice had mentioned. Unlike the other places in Traverse Town, this house was set up like a Victorian House on the inside, with plush furniture and even a piano. There didn't appear to be any people in the house, only two sad-looking Dalmatians.

"What is this place?" asked Sora.

"Aww, poor guys," said Goofy, bending down to Pongo and Perdita.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about, you big palooka?"

"Their 99 puppies were lost amid the chaos of their world's destruction," answered Goofy, who could understand the Dalmatians, being a dog himself. "We should help find them!"

"99?!" gasped Sora, jaw dropping.

"We have enough to find," complained Donald. "The King, and the report, and…"

"We should help," said Sora, scratching Perdita behind the ears. "It's hard to lose friends, and I would want someone to help me find Riku and Kairi if I couldn't."

"I agree," said Goofy. "Besides, we're already going to different worlds in the first place."

Seeing himself outnumbered, Donald groaned, shrugged, and complied. "Okay, okay, but we'll never find anything if we don't get going."

"Right," agreed Sora, looking at the canine parents one more time. "Don't worry, we'll help find your puppies."

Perdita and Pongo barked hopefully.

"You're very welcome," answered Goofy.

"Come on, come on," grumbled Donald, impatiently. "We need to get our supplies and go. Where is the Item Shop?"

"I know where the Item Shop is!" said Goofy. "Follow me." They did so, walking all the way back to the first district and into a brightly lit shop.

Inside three young ducklings were behind the counter, running the place.

"Huey?! Dewey?! Louie?!" exclaimed Donald.

"Hey Uncle D," they all greeted.

"Triplets?" asked Sora, rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

"What will it be today, Uncle D?" asked Huey, leaning on the countertop.

The store itself was small but cozy. There was the counter, which took up a better portion of the store. Three stools were behind it. A rectangular table was against the opposite wall, filled with bottles of Potions and Hi-Potions. Shelves laden with other goods to buy circled the wall at a low level, so the shopkeepers could reach them.

"Hi-ya boys," greeted Goofy, cheerily. "We would like…"

"I don't know if this is a good idea," said Donald, eyeing up his nephews, before taking a few steps to the door.

"I'm sure it's okay," said Sora, picking up three Potions. "We'd like these."

"Ohhh," exclaimed Goofy, noticing a line of shields on the walls.

"Oh brother," groaned Donald.

"I'd like one of these here things," said Goofy, peering as close as his snout would allow. His face fell at the price tags though. He ended up selecting the cheapest one, the Stout Shield. He picked it off of the wall and set it beside the Potions on the counter.

Donald was about to interfere with the transaction when a display caught his eye. It was a line-up of wands, staffs, and hammers on one shelf in the corner. Trying to act nonchalant, he walked over and examined them. It was clear by the gleam in his eye that he was very interested in the wares, but again, due to wallet restrictions, he selected the cheapest, telling himself he would come back when they had more munny. He picked up the Morning Star wand and set it with the other stuff on the counter, making poor eye contact.

They handed over the munny needed to pay for their equipment and medicine, and headed back into Traverse Town.

"Okay, let's go," said Donald, twirling the wand through the air and showering the ground with sparks.

"Sure," agreed Goofy, striking a pose with his newest shield. It was heavier than the last, but would provide better protection.

"Hey, one moment guys," said Sora, noticing the Accessory Shop. "I need to go see someone." With that he hurried across the square to the shop. Donald and Goofy exchanged a look, shrugged, and followed him.

Sora strolled into the Accessory Shop. "Hey gramps."

Cid didn't even look up. "I told you before kid, it's Cid. So did you find your friends yet?"

Sora shook his head, looking down slightly as Cid turned around. "No, I didn't, but I did make two new friends, and together we're going to find all of our friends."

"Sounds like one of the better plans I've heard," replied Cid. "You are stocking up for your trip, right."

"Yes we are, Mr. Cid," answered Goofy. Cid didn't even bat an eye at their unusual appearance.

"Might want to see what I've got," suggested Cid, who was examining something one of the Moogles handed him. _"It's about time he's preparing himself."_

"Thanks," said Sora, offering a smile before glancing at the various items on the wall.

Goofy already was trying on an Ability Stud. Donald was considering a Thunder Ring, but thought it would be a better idea to save his munny for Potions in the future. Sora glanced over the wares, and couldn't seem to make heads or tails of it. He hid his confusion with feigned interest. They all browsed a bit, but it was only Goofy who bought anything.

"Cheer up, I'm sure you'll find your friends," said Cid when they had finished. "Just don't give up."

"Thanks Cid," replied Sora.

"You three had better be careful, the way between worlds is getting rougher," said Cid as they headed to the door.

"Sure, sure…" Donald brushed off the warning.

"We will, Mr. Cid," said Goofy, being the last one out.

"Good luck," muttered Cid under his breath, repeating himself again. "You're going to need it.

Once more, the trio entered the square.

"I think we're ready to go," said Sora, feeling the weight of the Potions in his pocket.

"Hey, what's this here thing?" asked Goofy, walking over to one of the strange markings Sora had noticed before. It was three hearts, united in a circle.

"I have no clue," answered Sora, standing over it with him.

"I thought we were…woah!" shouted Donald. He had joined them above the mark. The instant all three of them were over the Trinity Mark, it flared to life. There was the sound of metal hitting the pavement stones. When the light faded, 75 munny coins were laying at their feet.

"Woah…"

"Ohh."

"Wow!" they exclaimed, quickly retrieving the coins.

"That's the power of friendship," said a small voice.

"Who said that?" asked Sora, jerking up.

"I did," said the speaker, who was sitting on Goofy's shoulder. "Jiminy Cricket's the name, key bearer. The stronger friendship becomes, the more you can do with it. That Trinity Mark is just one way to prove that. But you'll find others, I'm sure of it. And the strongest forms can't be seen."

"T-thanks," said Sora, a bit surprised by the newest character. _"I wonder if that would happen for Riku, Kairi and me…"_

"Now can we go to the ship?" asked Donald.

"Yeah, let's go," said Sora. "Lead the way." He gestured to the gates of the city.

"Follow me Sora," said Goofy, the first to leave the city. Donald and Sora followed closely.

"_Well, I see big adventures coming our way,"_ thought Jiminy Cricket. _"Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"_

Crossroads……

"It's about time for y'all to get going," said Sylvia, a slight bit of her southern accent showing through. "Y'all had better be ready, the Heartless are relentless." They had made it back into the four-way crossing where they had originally started.

"We've got some stuff back in our shop that can help," suggested Sonya. "You should visit us from time to time."

"Besides, we'll help where we can," added Sasha, falling into triplet-speak.

"Like this," said Sonya, handing Verity 100 munny. "Use it as you need it."

"And trust us, you'll need it," added Sylvia.

"Thanks, everyone," said Verity, offering a smile to the five girls there. But she got as far as Sadia's scowl before the smile faded.

"You'll also need this," said Sasha, handing Verity an Elixir. "It will help with those scratches the Huntress gave you, and the next time you get into a brawl." Verity looked a bit apprehensive about the warning that came with this gift.

"Good luck," said Sonya.

"I'm sure you'll find the answers you seek, so you had better prepare yourself," added Sylvia.

"Prepare yourself for the truth," elaborated Sasha.

"Keep an eye on each other too," said Sonya, addressing Verity, Kermit, and Gonzo.

"Yes, ma'am!" exclaimed Gonzo, giving her a goofy salute.

"You had better not let your light fade," growled Sadia, glancing at the Divining Wand. Then she glared across the circle of people to Sylvia. "We have enough shadows already."

"The Pipsy Ship is just outside of town," said Kermit.

"You'll need supplies first," said Sonya, walking into their shop.

"You'll need to learn how to fight," glowered Sadia, following, one hand on her spear.

"She's horrible!" exclaimed Verity with a shudder.

"Don't let the Huntress get to you," said Sylvia. "Like I said before, most of it is an act with her. She doesn't like trusting anyone."

"She likes you least of all," observed Verity.

"Let's not get into that now," said Sylvia. "You three have your own task to worry about. You need to stop the spread of darkness to the worlds with your light."

"And we need to report it all to Lady Piggy," added Kermit.

"You'll do fine," said Sasha as she and Sylvia returned to 'Bishoffs' Odds and Ends.'

"The Pipsy Shop awaits," said Kermit. "But first we need supplies."

"Cool! What food can we buy with this cash?" asked Rizzo, eagerly.

"We're definitely going to need more medicine," commented Verity. "And maybe something like armor…" The slash across her stomach throbbed slightly.

"I can teach you something that will prevent such injuries in the future, truth-seeker," said Kermit.

"Really?" asked Verity, curious.

"It's an ability," explained Kermit. "Abilities are physical moves that you can use, so they won't drain your magic skill, which I think you'll need for your wand. Watch, this is the Frog Hop, I came up with it myself." He ducked low to the ground, until he was crouching, keeping his head up for enemies. Then he leapt to the side, still crouched low, so to avoid a high attack and gain a more advantageous position. He got more distance in his hop than any human could ever get.

"Hmmm…" said Verity, thoughtful. "Could you show me again?"

"Yes my lady," agreed Kermit, again repeating the ability.

"Am I doing it right?" asked Verity, crouching low with her Divining Wand in front of her at a guard angle. She lunged to the side, feeling another throb in her abdomen.

"Not bad for a first time," said Kermit. "I am sure you will get better with it as you use it more."

"That was cool!" exclaimed Gonzo, mimicking them. But he tripped over his feet and ended up in a bright-eyed heap. Rizzo sighed and shook his head.

"It will take more than this realm to win," said a low voice from behind Verity. Verity turned around and came face to face with Saskia's haunted eyes. Verity hadn't noticed that she had not returned with the others.

"T-t-this realm?" stammered Verity, unnerved by her sudden appearance.

"The body is not enough, it takes the soul, the mind, the heart," continued Saskia, a bit distantly. "It takes inner strength—magic."

"Ohh…"

"Hold out the staff."

Verity glanced Saskia over, but had to stop when she got to her eyes. Saskia's eyes were like two voids, pulling in everything. Verity looked away and held it out. Saskia placed a hand over the Divining Wand. Verity felt a sudden icy chill shoot down her wand, sending goose-bumps down her arm.

"Blizzard will help you just as much as summon light to disperse shadows," continued Saskia. "Maybe even more in the right situation."

Verity was a bit surprised that she was talking so much, considering all she had seen Saskia do was hide in the darkness. But then she observed that Saskia did seem a bit uneasy about getting attention and being away from her secure corners.

"Cooool!" exclaimed Gonzo, walking over, examining her wand. "Can I see the spell?"

"Well…erm…" stammered Verity. She looked at him, but when she looked up, Saskia was gone. "Where did she…?"

"Shall we finish our preparations so that we can finish the quest Lady Piggy sent us on?" asked Kermit.

"Right, let's go!" exclaimed Gonzo.

"First we need supplies, and those sisters sounded like they would have what we needed," commented Verity. She turned towards the Odds and Ends shop, then hesitated. She did not want to run into Sadia again.

"Allow me, my lady," said Kermit, opening the door for her.

"Welcome back," greeted Sonya with a smile. She was behind the counter. Sasha and Sylvia sat on the table. Saskia was already back in her corner. Sadia was on a stool, polishing her spearhead.

"H-hello," replied Verity. "We were thinking that we…er…we want some Potions for our trip."

"I'll give her credit for thinking ahead," said Sasha, standing up and walking over to a shelf lined with bottles.

"Do you have a better weapon I can buy?" asked Kermit, holding out his dulling sword.

Three identical grins broke out. "Hon, if there's one thing we know, it's weapons," commented Sylvia. She walked over to a dagger and sword display, talking through each one with him.

"Funny nose, want something to help your defense in battle?" asked Sonya to Gonzo.

"Okay!"

"Here, take these, on the house," said Sonya, pulling out a pair of Brawny Cuffs from under the table. "I think they're your size. Put them on your wrists and they'll help you use your shield better."

"Wow! Thanks!" exclaimed Gonzo.

"Don't mention it," said Sonya, with an unmistakable grunt from Sadia.

"This is perfect, thank you," said Kermit to Sylvia as he tested a long Engraved Sword.

Sylvia smiled. "I have a fascination with sharp objects myself. When your strength and skill gets built up, I'll help you find an even better weapon."

"The sword and these Potions," said Verity to Sasha, who had taken her sister's place behind the counter.

Sasha closed her eyes and did the mental math, giving Verity the total. Verity handed her the munny and pocketed the Potions.

"We can hand out the medical supplies when we have a moment to sort through everything we have between us," explained Verity, turning to her new companions.

"Okay, cool," agreed Gonzo.

"Can you do us a favor?" asked Sylvia.

"A favor?" echoed Verity.

Sylvia bent down under the counter and pulled out a small, sharp metal fragment. "This used to be part of a sword that belong to a brave warrior."

"The sword was broken when he fought against the darkness," said Sasha.

"Eventually the warrior fell to darkness too, but the sword survives, in pieces," said Sonya.

"This sword is needed to beat the darkness enveloping the world it came from," continued Sylvia. "That's why the Heartless scattered it so far. We are forbidden to gather it's pieces."

"But you're not," finished Sonya.

"Can you please find the pieces of the sword and return them to its rightful heir so that it can be reforged?" they asked in unison.

"Woah…that is so neat!" exclaimed Gonzo, examining it.

Verity seemed a bit hesitant about touching a weapon, even just a small inch-long piece of one.

"Don't worry, truth-seeker," said Sadia, disdainfully. "It's not going to bite you." She snarled.

"It seems like we must, in order to help this world," stated Kermit.

"R-right," agreed Verity, a bit uncertainly.

"Trust your heart," said Sylvia, handing her the piece.

"I…okay," resigned Verity, accepting yet another quest.

"You'll do fine," assured Sonya.

"I hope I can handle all of this…" Verity said, quietly, thinking of all the tasks before her.

"Every journey starts with a single step," said Sasha.

"That is right," agreed Kermit. "We must be on our way."

"Again, good luck," said Sonya as they started to walk towards the door.

"You five are too kind, thank you for everything," said Kermit, who was the last out.

"You're welcome," three voices chimed as the door shut. The trio's footfalls faded quickly.

"Follow them," Sylvia said, but Saskia was already in the shadows on their trail. Sadia growled low and continued her work.

"Is this everything we'll need?" asked Verity, mentally checking off the list of things in her head.

"I believe so, my lady," said Kermit.

"We'll show those Heartless!" exclaimed Gonzo, striking a pose with his shield and cuffs.

"They are right though, we must take our first steps," said Verity, taking a deep breath. "Take me to your ship."

"This way, Verity," said Kermit, walking down the road that lead out of town.

"Another one of those strange marks…" commented Verity, glancing down at a blue marking by her feet as she passed. This one was three interlocking diamonds.

"Can I see?" asked Gonzo, eagerly, bending down next to her.

"I believe Fozzie might have mentioned something about 'friendship marks' or 'Trinity Marks,'" commented Kermit, joining them.

The Trinity Mark flared to life. Verity gasped in surprise, but managed to hold onto her wand, glad she had slipped the book into her pocket. Kermit let out a yelp as something solid hit his foot. Gonzo stared in amazement. The light faded.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Verity.

"Look," said Gonzo, picking up three more Potions. "These appeared!"

"That's impossible!" protested Verity. "Something cannot appear out of nothing, it's against the first law of thermodynamics!"

"That's the power of these markings," explained Kermit. "If I remember what the scholar said, these marks can only be opened by the hearts of three friends. They are the seal of treasure to aid those friends."

"Magic," summed Verity, trying not to groan. _"But wait, of the three items in your dream, you choose magic. Why is it now bothering you?"_

"What fortune!" finished Kermit. "Now, let's head to the Pipsy Ship and begin our quest!"

"Right behind ya!" exclaimed Gonzo as they all left the town.

"_Oh, here we go again,"_ Rizzo mentally groaned. _"And I'm supposed to keep track of this madness? God spare my poor broken body, we're all in trouble."_

Midridge……

"Have you thought of the preparations you'll need?" Hisui asked Lee, Link, and Elzad. "Give it careful thought, the Heartless are spreading." They were almost back to the town center.

"The shops here in town will be more than willing to help you there," agreed Dr. Shuichiro.

"We want to help too," chimed chibi Kohaku.

"So we have this gift for the three of you," said Hisui, handing the new trio 100 munny. "Use it for your journey."

"Wow! Thanks!" exclaimed Lee, truly surprised and grateful.

"Don't forget about this," added Kokuyo, handing him an Elixir.

"Gag me with warm fuzzies," grumbled Koryu. He was ignored.

"We appreciate your kindness," replied Elzad.

"Good luck," said Hisui with a serene smile.

"I'm sure you'll find your friends," added Dr. Shuichiro. "So don't give up."

"Don't let those mean Heartless scare you either," said chibi Kohaku, in his arms. "EEP!" Koryu had shot a small spark of lightning at her for his own amusement.

"I'm ready to go," said Link. "The sooner we leave, the sooner I can find Zelda."

"Just be sure to stick together no matter what," cautioned Kokuyo.

"Come on, love," said Hisui, holding out her hand. The two went inside together.

"Awww," cooed Kohaku, as she and Shuichiro followed them.

"Gag me," groaned Koryu, flying off into the night, leaving the trio alone.

"Where is your ship at, Link?" asked Elzad.

"It's just passed the outskirts of town," Link answered.

"First we should check out the shops," commented Lee, adjusting the Guide Shield on his arm. "They're right, we need to be prepared."

"It's going to take more than some trinkets to prepare you," grumbled Link.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lee.

"You can't win a battle by defending," repeated Link.

"I'm not here to fight battles, I'm here to find my friends," snapped Lee, trying not to let his anger flare.

"I know, I know, you've said that enough," complained Link. "But the Heartless are still after the Guide Shield and you, pathfinder, so you'll have to be ready to stop them. I'll show you something that can help that. It's an ability."

"Ability?" echoed Elzad and Lee.

"An ability is a move that is used for fighting the Heartless," explained Link. "This one is the Shield Thrust. Hold out your Guide Shield at an incoming attack, keeping most of your body crouched behind it. Then in a short motion use it to throw the Heartless to the ground the moment they strike. It takes timing, but it is effective when done right."

"Thanks," replied Lee, a bit surprised by the helpfulness of his new companion. But if Link was willing to help him and become friends, Lee was willing to do the same. "Like this?" He demonstrated the move.

"Wait until the last possible moment, cause that's when the Heartless drop their guard," said Link. "But it was…okay besides that."

"Thanks again," said Lee.

"I have something for you too," interrupted Elzad. "The Guide Shield can be used as a focal point for magic. I'll show you how, though I only know one spell myself."

"I can do magic?" gaped Lee.

Elzad nodded. "Here, let me show you, just hold out the shield." Lee did so, and Elzad touched the center of it with his wand. Lee could feel energy course through his fingertips, run through his body, and disperse into the air around him. He felt as if his hair was standing on its absolute end from the jolt.

"That's the Thunder spell," continued Elzad. "It will get stronger as you do. I'll help you with magic as I learn more too."

"Wow, thanks!" exclaimed Lee.

"Well, it helps beat Heartless," muttered Link. "Can we get going now?"

"No, we still need to visit the shops," replied Lee. "I remember seeing one when I first got here. And now that we have some munny, we can see what they have that we can buy."

"It sounds like a plan," agreed Elzad, crossing his arms.

"Then let's stop standing around here," said Link.

"Okay, this way," said Lee, leading them to the Accessory Shop. As he opened the door, a bell above it rang.

"Lee! You're back!" exclaimed Julin. "Did you find your friends?"

"No…" said Lee, sadly. "But the three of us are going together to find them."

"Good luck to all of you," said Kalin, smiling. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Well, we need some medicine, and some basic survival equipment, like food, matches, tents…" started Lee.

"This isn't a camp-out trip," grumbled Link. "The Foxstar is fully equipped with most stuff like that. Just give us some Potions."

"Hina!" exclaimed Kalin's bunny, handing Link a daisy, trying to brighten his mood. Link looked down at the tiny creature a bit surprised, but said nothing.

"Don't be stressed, I am sure things will change for the best," said Julin. "If you want some Potions, the Item Shop down the street has those."

"A better weapon can prevent needing medicine," remarked Seilin, a bit disdainfully.

"There is truth to that statement," commented Elzad. "Do you sell wands?"

"Yes, we do," said Seilin. "That's Kalin's department."

"They're back here," said Kalin, walking to the back wall with Elzad.

"This is taking too much time," grumbled Link.

"Do you want something to increase your speed?" asked Julin. "These Swift Anklets will help. My old training master told me how they focus Chi and turn it into energy, which increases speed."

"Really?" asked Link, who couldn't help but be curious. "I'll buy them."

"And this too," added Elzad, returning with Kalin and a Jaded Wand.

They made the transaction.

"Thanks," smiled Julin.

"No, thank you," replied Elzad.

"Wait, before you go," called Seilin. The three stopped and turned to face her. "We need your help."

"Our help? Why?" asked Elzad.

"What do we need to do?" asked Lee.

Seilin reached to a top shelf and pulled out a jar and a box that was so far back it couldn't be seen from the ground. Each had ornate Chinese writing on it.

"What's that?" asked Link.

"This is part of a very dangerous game," explained Seilin. "It's called Dragon Cards."

"Dragon Cards?" echoed the trio.

"Dragon Cards used to be used as a final test, and the seal—the seal of light to guard their darkness— should never been broken otherwise," added Kalin.

"I don't see a seal," remarked Elzad.

"The seal has been broken, that's why," said Kalin. The three suddenly went silent. "We don't know who broke it, or who scattered it."

"Scattered it?" asked Lee.

Julin nodded. "The Dragon Cards themselves are missing. There's five elements of dragons; earth, fire, water, metal, and wood, as well as five levels for each element, making twenty-five kinds of cards. And there's three types of each card, so seventy-five cards are missing."

"We need you to find the cards," said Seilin. "If you don't…" She actually shuddered.

"What happens?" asked Lee, a bit nervous.

"Darkness will befall the land where the seal was broken, and the dragons' rage will be relentless," said Julin.

"We can't let that happen!" exclaimed Elzad. "I bet that the Heartless are behind it!"

"We think so too," agreed Kalin.

"We'll do it," said Lee.

"Yes, no one else should feel the loss the Heartless bring," agreed Link.

"Thank you," said Julin. "You can keep the cards you find in the box. But be careful with the soul jar."

"Soul jar?" asked Lee.

"The soul jar is the only way known to calm the dragons," explained Seilin. "Once the cards are gathered, two people must play a dark game which will result in the death of the loser to satiate the dragons. Normally, the cards wouldn't be scattered in the first place, and the game would begin immediately, but the Heartless always have to mess things up."

"Someone has to die?!" gasped Lee. "What kind of choice is that? Someone dying or the world trapped in darkness?"

"There may be one way to prevent that," said Julin. "The girl who gave us this box and jar had one of the cards in her possession. She said she was forbidden to gather the cards herself, but if the complete set was brought to her, she claims to know a way to calm them without anyone suffering."

"Do you think that is possible?" asked Elzad. "Even without the cards, I can sense a powerful magic from within these artifacts."

"We have no reason to doubt her," stated Seilin.

"How will we find her if we do find all the cards?" asked Lee.

"She has one of the cards, if you look for the cards, you'll find her. Luckily, the final game won't begin until all the cards are present," explained Seilin.

"Zelda is our first priority," said Link. "We'll keep an eye out for these cards, but she comes first."

"Thank you," said Julin. "You have no idea how much this means." She handed the box and jar to Lee. He could feel something dark the moment he touched them, chilling his insides.

"You three had better get started," said Kalin. "You have a lot that you must do."

"Right, we'll do our best, for everyone," said Lee.

"It sounds now like we really need to be equipped well," commented Elzad.

"Good luck," said Julin.

"Come on, let's see that Item Shop down the street," said Lee, walking to the door.

"Then can we go?" asked Link.

"Okay," agreed Lee.

The stepped out onto the gravel street, each lost in his own thoughts. Lee was looking down slightly, feeling guilty about not knowing where his friends were. Because of this, he was the only one to notice a blue symbol on the ground as they passed. It was three spades, circling each other.

"What's this?" asked Lee.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Elzad, bending down to examine it. "I've heard of these. It's a low-level Trinity Mark. According to what I've studied, when three people unite by one of these, it unlocks a magic seal. That seal may contain items, or even teleport the three people a small distance."

"Weird…" said Lee. "Things seemed a lot simpler at home."

"There's three of us, let's try it," said Elzad.

"We don't exactly have time to be wasting," grumbled Link.

"I have a feeling this will be worth it," said Elzad. "It can also act as a test, to see if the three of us are united enough to face the dangers ahead."

"I'm in," agreed Lee. "Nothing bad will happen, right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Fine, fine, I'm in," said Link, walking over. "But let's just…!" The Trinity Mark flared to life before he could finish. They all gasped in surprise, clearly not expecting this sort of result. But the light faded quickly enough, leaving them with an Elixir.

"Wow…" was all Lee could say. That was all any of them could say for a long moment.

"I guess that means we are ready for the dangers ahead," said Elzad, picking up the Elixir.

"Er…yeah," admitted Link.

They continued down the street. The Item Shop wasn't too hard to find. It had big front windows and a sign above the door. The trio entered. Two people were in the shop. One was a blonde young lady with big blue eyes. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, complete with apron and red cross hat. The boy was a bit younger, wearing a trench coat with six glowing blue orbs in it.

"Oh, hello, welcome. My name is Ling Ling," greeted the girl the moment the guests entered their shop. "This is Narutaki. We run the Item Shop here in Midridge." (AN/ From Steam Detectives by Kia Asamiya.) Narutaki waved and continued to work on the medium sized mecha in the corner of the room, Goriki.

"Hello, I'm Lee, and this is Link and Elzad," Lee replied. "The sisters in the Accessory Shop told us we could come here to buy Potions."

"That's right," replied Narutaki, grunting slightly as he tightened a bolt.

"Going on a trip?" asked Ling Ling as she reached under the counter for several bottled healers.

"Yes, we are," said Lee. "We're going to…" He got cut off when Elzad prodded him in the gut with his elbow.

"We need to be careful who we tell about our travels," Elzad hissed under his breath.

"I know why you're being careful," said Ling Ling. "With the Heartless attacks becoming so common, everyone has been buying Potions. Those Heartless are the reason Goriki got hurt." She gestured to the round, steam-powered mecha. "Goriki got into a stalemate battle against Guard Armor. We thought that if we beat it, the Heartless would go away."

"We did beat it," commented Link.

"I told you I hadn't seen many Heartless lately," said Narutaki, brushing the grease off of his hands and looking at Goriki.

"Wow, I'm impressed," said Ling Ling.

"Just glad to help," said Lee, a bit bashfully.

"The Potions?" asked Link.

"Oh right, how many?" asked Ling Ling.

"Three," answered Elzad. "We'll come back if we need more."

"Okay, thank you for shopping here," replied Ling Ling, accepting her munny.

"Thanks for helping us," replied Lee, picking up the Potions.

"Now can we go?" asked Link.

"Yeah, we've got everything I can think of," said Lee. "I just wish Adeola and Devan were here. They always think of things that I miss."

"We'll find them," assured Elzad as they exited the shop.

"I have to find Zelda," stated Link.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," said Elzad. "You two seem impatient enough, let's head to this ship."

"Follow me," said Link, starting towards the edge of town.

Ani-Intersection………

"Are you three prepared for your journey?" asked Suzumi.

"Well…erm…" they all stammered.

"That's something you'd better take care of," stated Yuhi. "The Heartless are everywhere, anymore." He tried not to look down the street, where Aya and Toya were walking down the street, hand in hand.

"Right, good idea," agreed Crysta.

"But where do we start?" asked Mario.

"I remember!" exclaimed Crysta. "What was her name…Meiko? She has an Accessory Shop in town."

"That's right," said Suzumi. "There is also an Item Shop and a Weapons Shop. I'll point them out to you when we get there."

"Thank you," replied Luigi.

"It's the least we can do," said Suzumi as they rounded another circular street to head back to the center of the spiral of the town. "We fixed your ship too, that is outside town where you left it."

"Thank you," replied Mario.

"And we can use that to travel between worlds?" asked Crysta.

"Yes," replied Yuhi.

"I never knew that old carriage could be used like that," commented Luigi.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Crysta. "The Accessory Shop."

"We'll leave you three alone," said Suzumi. "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Mario.

"And thanks for all your help," added Crysta as the two returned to their upper apartment.

Mario entered the shop with his brother, and Crysta hurried to catch up with them.

"Hello again," greeted Meiko. This time a slightly older man was with her. Crysta assumed he was her husband, Nachun. He had very short blond hair and wore glasses. He was several inches taller than her and wore completely common clothing.

"Hello Meiko," replied Crysta. "My new friends, Mario and Luigi, and I are going on a journey to find our friends. We decided to stock up before we leave."

"Sounds like a good plan," commented Nachun. "We sell items that increase physical abilities."

"Really?" asked Luigi. "Anything very useful and…er…cheap?"

"I'm sure we'll have something that can help you," smiled Meiko.

"Our accessories are designed to improve physical strengths," added Nachun. "Speed, defense, strength…"

"Anything that can help me fight better?" asked Crysta, a dangerous gleam sparking in her pale water-colored eyes.

"We have just the thing," remarked Meiko, pulling a small piece of jewelry off of a nail on the wall. "And it should be in your price range. This is a Power Bracelet, and I can guarantee it will help raise your strength when you fight."

"Wow, thanks," commented Crysta, trying it on. She never wore jewelry, never carrying for how it felt. But the Power Bracelet was different. It felt like it belonged on her arm. "I'll take it."

"We'll come back later," replied Mario and Luigi, who both had their eyes on some higher priced items.

"Thank you for coming here, and good luck," said Meiko as Crysta paid for her item.

"Do you know where the Item Shop is?" Mario asked.

"Down the street and to the right," answered Nachun.

"Thanks again," said Crysta, heading to the door.

"You're welcome," said the couple in unison as their customers left.

"I think we're going to need more Potions than what we have," said Luigi once they were outside.

"Then let's head to that Item Shop," suggested Crysta.

"I believe it is this way," said Mario, gesturing.

They walked together, in semi-silence, until Luigi noticed something on the ground and motioned for them all to stop. Crysta, confused, looked at the blue marking on the ground. It was a club, like from a deck of playing cards. Actually, there were three clubs, woven together by a circle.

"Strange…" she said.

"It's a Trinity Mark," commented Luigi. "I've heard that other worlds have these, but…"

At that moment the Trinity Mark flashed.

"What the?!" cried Crysta, tightening her grip on her Compass Razor, expecting danger. The light faded soon enough, leaving multiple gold coins scattered at their feet.

"Munny?!" they all gasped.

"That's right," said Luigi. "Trinity Marks are supposed to help three friends in need."

"Wow…" Crysta tried to keep her jaw from dropping.

"This is ours?" asked Mario.

"Yes," replied Luigi, already pocketing a few coins.

"Other worlds are so different," commented Crysta. "But I like it!"

"Did we get it all?" asked Mario. "Good, let's get going before we attract attention."

"Right," agreed the other two.

The Item Shop was right where Nachun had directed them. They entered. Two teenagers, about the same age as Crysta pulled back abruptly. Crysta was under the impression they had been kissing. The girl has short black hair and brown eyes and wore a daisy sweater with a matching skirt. The boy was blond and wore an open checkered shirt, white t-shirt, and jeans.

"H-hello," said the girl, a bit flustered. "C-can Yuu and I help you?"

(AN/ More Marmalade Boy characters.)

"Hello," replied Mario. "I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi and our friend Crysta. We would like some healing items for a trip."

"You can handle that, Miki," said Yuu.

"Right," agreed Miki. "Do you want Potions? Hi Potions? Elixirs? Megalixirs?"

"Er…" stammered Crysta. She could handle weapons, but the minor details of preparations she always left to Tamsin and Faye.

"Just Potions," Luigi answered, bailing her out of the spotlight.

"Okay, how many?" asked Miki.

"Er…three," said Mario.

"Here you go," said Miki, handing them the bottles as they handed her the munny. "Thanks for coming here. Be sure to check out our friends' shops too."

"We will," agreed Crysta.

"Woah!" gasped Yuu. "It can't be." He just then spotted the Compass Razor cradled under her arm.

"Hmm?" asked Crysta.

"Oh my!" agreed Miki, following Yuu's gaze.

"What?" asked Luigi and Mario.

"We…er, have a favor to ask from the person who brings in a weapon like a Frisbee into this shop," answered Yuu.

"A favor? From me?" asked Crysta.

"Yeah," agreed Miki, pulling a tiny clear-pink gem shard out of her pocket. "This jewel used to belong to a much bigger one. The Heartless are seeking all the pieces of that jewel."

"What does it do? Why are they interested in it?" asked Luigi.

"You'll have to find that out on your own, because we have no idea," said Yuu. "But trust us when we say it cannot fall into their hands."

"How did you get it if you don't know what it does?" asked Crysta.

"A girl came into our shop one day and gave it to us," answered Miki. "Along with instructions to give it to you. She didn't seem to be able to keep it herself…I don't know…she was weird."

"She seemed to know what she was talking about though," added Yuu. "The Heartless showed up shortly after she left. Would you please look for the other pieces and return them to their rightful world?"

"Rightful world?" asked Mario.

Miki nodded. "Apparently, it came from a world that is under attack by the Heartless but not yet destroyed by them. The Heartless seized all the fragments and hid them…at least that's what she said. Since then the shards are scattered all over many worlds, they need to be restored to their rightful place before that world gets into real trouble."

"Okay, we'll do it," agreed Crysta, instantly, her eyes again glimmering with danger.

"A girl from the world it came from is waiting for you to return the fragments to her," added Miki, handing the tiny shard to Crysta.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mario.

"I can sense power from it," commented Luigi. "I think we should get it back where it came from, and any other pieces as well."

"Okay…but how many pieces are there?" asked Mario.

"No clue," answered Yuu.

"Don't worry," said Crysta, pocketing the shard. "If you see that customer again, tell her this jewel is in good hands."

"We will," agreed Miki. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We have to get going, we have one more shop to visit," said Crysta. A smile lit her face. "The Weapons Shop."

"That's two streets behind us," said Yuu.

"Thank you," said Mario, following Crysta to the door with his brother.

"This day has been one of the weirdest ever, but I am starting to enjoy it," said Crysta. "If only I knew if Faye and Tamsin were okay."

"Princess Peach might be in great danger," said Luigi.

"We must hurry and rescue her from darkness," agreed Mario.

"Right, let's find the last shop so we can go," said Crysta.

The Weapons Shop wasn't too hard to find. Crysta was beginning to get the hang of the spirally streets of Ani-Intersection. Like the other two shops, this one was brightly lit and looked welcoming. Crysta entered first and stopped abruptly. The walls inside were lined with her wildest dreams come true.

"Kitanas…shurikens…dirks…daggers…swords…" she was trying not to drool.

"Crysta?" called Mario.

"She's gone," commented Luigi.

"Er…can we help you?" asked one of the four people in the room. The speaker was a guy with short brown hair. He wore a red jacket over casual clothing.

"I see someone likes our weapons, Ginta," commented the girl he had been talking deeply to. She had short turquoise hair and a flirty look. She wore a short skirt and matching vest.

"I've noticed, Arimi," said the first speaker, Ginta, to the second.

"They came to the right place," said the other guy. He had green hair too, though his was darker than Arimi's. He had his back to the group, playing a piano in the corner.

"We'll handle this Kei, you can keep playing," said the last girl in the shop. She had long blonde hair and wore a stylish red dress with a matching top.

"Don't worry Suzu, I'll help them," said Ginta, stepping out from behind the counter. "What would you like to look at?"

(AN/ More Marmalade Boy characters.)

"All of them," answered Crysta, who was still wide-eyed.

"Er…a good shield for me," stammered Mario, a bit surprised by Crysta's zoned-outedness.

"We just got some in stock," said Ginta. "The shields are over here." He walked to the back wall with Mario.

"Crysta? Crysta?" Luigi called.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I just…er…really like swords and knives," she admitted, bashfully.

"Your weapon looks better than anything we stock," commented Arimi, noticing the Compass Razor.

"You think?" asked Crysta. Arimi nodded.

"She is right, the Compass Razor is unique," agreed Luigi. "And if we don't but too much, we can save our munny for our travels."

"Right…" resigned Crysta, a bit dejectedly.

"Travels? You're going somewhere?" asked Suzu.

"Be careful if you're leaving town," said Kei without missing a note on his piano. "The Heartless are worse out there."

"Thanks for the advice," replied Luigi.

Ginta and Mario returned to the counter as Mario purchased a Fisted Shield.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" asked Arimi.

"No, we've got all we need for right now," answered Mario. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Ginta.

"If you come back in a few days, Satoshi will be back with some more things," added Suzu.

"More knives?" asked Crysta, a bit too eagerly. Mario and Luigi saw that it would be best to pull her from the shop at this point in time.

"Crysta, are you sure you're okay?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah," replied Crysta. "Faye and Tamsin always teased me about my weapon obsession."

"Now I can see another reason for the Compass Razor choosing you as the guide," said Mario. "Here, I want to show you something that will help you fight with it."

"Really?" asked Crysta, perking up at the word 'fight.'

"It's an ability, which means you can do it with only your physical strength," said Mario. "I noticed when you fight you have to let go of your weapon, so this will help when the razor is away. It's called the Side Duck. You dodge low so an attack misses, then dart to your opponent's side, so you can strike it there, where it probably won't be prepared." Mario demonstrated this as he talked.

"Okay, I get it," said Crysta, trying the motion herself.

"It looked good," commented Luigi.

"You figured it out quickly. You seem to have good fighting instincts," said Mario.

Crysta smiled. "That's one of the best compliments I've ever had."

"I have something else that can help you in battle. It's the Thunder spell," said Luigi. "The Compass Razor has the power to help you focus spells."

"Magic?" asked Crysta, a bit surprised.

"Let me show you, hold out your razor," said Luigi. He held his wand over it when she did.

Crysta's eyes went wide as a flash of heat reverberated through her whole body. She felt like she had stepped into an inferno, but was not burned.

"Woah…" she stammered.

"Wait…that red aura…that was a Fire spell!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Fire? But how?" asked Mario.

"I…I am not sure," stammered Luigi. "Perhaps it is because Fire seems to fit her better?"

"Yeah…" agreed Crysta, still a bit overwhelmed. "Our choices have the power to change things."

"Well, now let's go and change the worlds," said Mario.

"Right, I'm dying to see this intergalactic ship and save my friends," agreed Crysta.

"And save Peach," added Luigi as they headed out of town.

"Those Heartless don't stand a chance," Crysta smiled wickedly, cradling her Compass Razor.

AN/ I've changed my plans several times since the disclaimer in the first chapter and probably will change them again. So I'll just disclaim characters and series as I go along. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! 

AN2/ My friend and fellow author Ryumasa gave me the idea to include brief bios in mass crossover fics like this. So here it goes, to give y'all a better idea about the characters. If you want to know more e-mail me. This bio section is going to be a bit big, since it's semi-cumulative up until this point.

**Sora**: Sora, the Key-Bearer, is a young boy who lived on Destiny Islands with his pals Riku and Kairi. One day, his community was invaded by Heartless. With his home in shambles, Sora winds up in Traverse Town. Together with Goofy and Donald he must overcome the Heartless. (Kingdom Hearts)

**Donald Duck**: Royal wizard of the King's court, Donald is skilled with magic. One day Donald found a letter from the King explaining his departure. Donald set out with Goofy to find and assist the King in battle against the Heartless. (Disney)

**Goofy**: Although Captain of the royal knights of the King's court, Goofy avoids fighting whenever possible. Still, he is the King's most loyal subject, and sets out with Donald in the gummi ship to find the Keyblade master. (Disney)

**Jiminy Cricket**: Jiminy has been sent by Queen Minnie to accompany Goofy and Donald on their quest to locate the Keyblade and the King. Jiminy keeps track of all the events that occur and all the characters that the heroes meet on their journeys. He observes all that happens and records it for posterity. (Disney)

**Huey, Dewey, **and** Louie**: The three nephews of Donald are a troublesome trio. It's a wonder they've managed to set up and maintain an Item Shop in Traverse Town with all the chaos they've caused. Huey, the one in red, is often considered the leader. Dewey, the one in blue, is cheerful and easy-going. Louie, the one in green, tends to look after the details. (Disney)

**Cid Highwind**: A highly skilled engineer and first-rate pilot, Cid owns the Accessory Shop in Traverse Town and stocks it with his own custom made goods. He is also an expert on gummi ships. (Final Fantasy 7)

**Leon**: Leon's true name is Squall Leonhart. He's a graduate of SeeD Academy at Balamb Garden and captain of a highly trained squad and wielder of the Gunblade. However, Squall was unable to prevent the Heartless from conquering his home. (Final Fantasy 8)

**Yuffie**: The "greatest female ninja ever," Yuffie had to escape her home world when the Heartless took it over. Yuffie helps Leon and Aerith search Traverse Town for the secret of the Keyblade. (Final Fantasy 7)

**Aerith**: Aerith is a flower girl who lost her home to the Heartless when she was very young. She is a strong-willed but extremely gentle person from an Ancient race. Aerith assists Leon and Yuffie in their search for the secret of the Keyblade. (Final Fantasy 7)

Verity: Verity, the Truth-Seeker, is a curious, scientifically minded girl from Metro City. She loved to spend time with her science fiction loving friend Scott and fantasy loving friend Meg until her world was attacked by the Heartless. She ended up in Crossroads and joined forces with Kermit and Gonzo in a search for truth. (Original) 

**Kermit**: Kermit is the first knight of Lady Piggy. She chose him as her champion to travel to other worlds and look into the threat of the Heartless. She commissioned him to find the truth behind the Heartless and the worlds. Kermit is a bit on the nervous side about fighting, but will fight with his friends nonetheless. (Muppets)

**Gonzo the Great**: Gonzo is easily excitable and amazed by the unusual things from the other worlds. He seems a bit absent-minded, but is also loyal, defending his friends. Knight Kermit chose him as his traveling companion on his quest for truth. (Muppets)

Rizzo the Rat: Rizzo was sent to join Kermit and Gonzo and record their findings for the royal library, run by scholar Fozzie. Rizzo would much rather prefer to be somewhere safe than in the middle of the Heartless battle. However, he has found that he likes other worlds' food. (Muppets) 

**Sylvia**: Her full name is Sylvia Sarah Bishoff, "the princess of the forest," but her sisters call her Sly. She is the oldest of the Bishoff triplets. She is a skilled fighter and came with her friends and sisters to Crossroads to halt the progress of the Heartless before they could spread to any more worlds, including their own. Sylvia loves danger and has a darker personality than her sisters. (Original)

**Sasha**: Sasha is the middle Bishoff sister, nicknamed Wolf. She is a computer hacker who always provides the trio with knowledge on the situations they get into. She is more calculating than the others, and can often size a person up with one glance, though she prefers not to be with people. (Original)

**Sonya**: Sonya is the youngest of the Bishoff trio, who call her Blondie, and also the most carefree. She tends to be more relaxed and welcoming than her sisters. Like her sisters, she is fiercely loyal and a highly skilled fighter. However, they and their friends, Sadia and Saskia, are bound by forces that prevent them from helping out as much as they want to. (Original)

**Sadia**: Sadia, the Huntress, is a highly aggressive fighter who knows how to hold a grudge. The Rules of her world forced her to team up with the Bishoff sisters and Saskia against her wished. Sadia's biggest grudge is against Sylvia. She also does not like people getting to know her. She knows what needs to be done and will do it, but will also scare everyone away in the process. (Original)

**Saskia**: Saskia has known true terrors in her past, before the Heartless came. She first joined with Sonya, then the rest. She hides it well, but she has strong powers, but prefers to remain hidden in the shadows. (Original)

**Lee**: Lee, the Pathfinder, came from the Forgotten Forest, a park his family camped at every summer with his friends', Adeola's and Devan's, families. He is very loyal to his friends, and has been concerned about them since the Heartless separated them. Lee wound up in Midridge with Link and Elzad. Together they want to find their friends and fight the Heartless. (Original)

**Link**: Link is a hero in his own world, and swore to protect Zelda, the princess he had fallen in love with. But she was kidnapped after the Heartless ambushed his world. Link joined up with Lee in order to find Zelda and restore harmony to his world. However, he is still adjusting to teamwork. (Zelda)

**Elzad**: Elzad is still a bit of a mystery. He showed up when Lee and Link were in great need and saved them with his magic spells. The Heartless destroyed his world, and now he seeks revenge. He also wants to protect other worlds from the fate of his own. (TBR)

**Kohaku**: Kohaku is an angel who got trapped in a tree. Shuichiro rescued her and she promised him one wish in return. However, he claims to have no wish to grant. So Kohaku is staying with him until he decides (and in the meantime is falling in love with him). Kohaku has yet to master all of her spells, so she is only a foot tall when the sun doesn't shine. (Wish)

**Shuichiro Kudo**: Doctor Shuichiro is a wealthy bachelor who has everything going for him. Kohaku promised him one wish, anything he wanted. But he wants and needs nothing, so he plays host to Kohaku and the celestial beings that seemed to appear as she did. (Wish)

**Koryu**: Koryu is a mischievous demon who loves to tease Kohaku. He stays with this group for that reason. He is Satan's nephew, but has not mastered all his spells yet. Thus Koryu is only a foot tall when the moon does not shine. He has two servants, Ruri and Hari, who turn into cats with the moon cycle. (Wish)

**Kokuyo**: Kokuyo is the son of Satan who fell in love with one of the four angel masters, Hisui. They both gave up their positions in exchange for each other and eloped to their Earth. However, the Heartless wiped out their world. So now the forbidden couple lives in Midridge in order to aid the Pathfinder. (Wish)

**Hisui**: Hisui was one of the four angel masters, the angel master of wind. But she gave up her post to elope with Kokuyo. Hisui is the mentor to Kohaku. She is sweet and gentle. After the destruction of her world, she came to Midridge and tries to protect it. (Wish)

**Julin**: Julin is the youngest of her sisters, and the most fiery, though they are only half sisters, same dad, different mothers. Julin was left at a dojo after her mother's death and was training in fighting, especially the Shaolin Stone Fist. After the White Lotus clan destroyed her dojo and the Heartless destroyed her world, she escaped to Midridge with her sisters and set up an Accessory Shop based on their knowledge of the martial arts. She has a pet bird named Juliny and a mysterious heirloom bell held by a claw. (Shaolin Sisters)

**Kalin**: Kalin is the middle sister and weapons expert of her family. She is gentle and compassionate and also knows a bit about healing. Her pet bunny, Hina, is skilled with bandages. Kalin agreed to go with Julin to learn about their father after a strange attack on her dojo. Kalin also has a mysterious heirloom bell, with a feather on top. (Shaolin Sisters)

**Seilin**: Seilin is the oldest and hardest of the sisters. She had a hard life, living most of it as a pirate captain. Her fighting skills are intense, and include air-walking. She has a swordfish for a pet. She was most reluctant to join her sisters, but circumstances pushed them together. Her bell has a fin to hold it. (Shaolin Sisters)

**Narutaki**: Narutaki is a boy genius who runs his own detective agency, which he inherited from his father. He lived in Steam City, where he would solve crimes by Batman-like villains Sherlock Holmes style. But when Steam City was destroyed, he ended up in Midridge and opened an Item Shop, though he still offers his services to those in need. (Steam Detectives)

**Ling Ling**: Ling Ling is a trained nurse who was joined Narutaki after being tricked by the Phantom Knight. Her knowledge of medicine is useful for the Potions they sell. She is also close to the robot Goriki, who was made from and literally is, her father. She is smart but kind-hearted. (Steam Detectives)

**Goriki**: Goriki is an approximately 12', steam-powered mecha designed by Ling Ling's dad. But after an accident, her dad's brain was transferred inside it. It should have been the end of her father regardless, but his heart can still be seen in Goriki. Goriki protects the two from the Heartless threat. (Steam Detectives)

**Crysta**: Crysta, the Guide, is a fiery young lady who loves weapons and physical challenges. She went on a hiking trip with her two best friends, Tamsin and Faye, where they decided choices are more important than destiny. The Heartless separated her from her friends, and now Crysta seeks to end all of the Heartless threat. (Original)

**Mario**: Mario is a hero from classic video games. He set off on a mission with his brother and Princess Peach. But their journey had hardly gotten started when Peach was abducted. Mario and Luigi ended up in Ani-Intersection with only the warning to stay with the Guide. Now he combines his skills with Crysta to stop the Heartless. (Mario)

**Luigi**: Luigi is also a classic character. He often fights along side with his brother to save his world and the princess. But the Heartless defeated them before they knew they were being attacked. However, neither has given up. With the Guide, they seek to undo the damage the Heartless have caused. (Mario)

**Aya Mikage**: Aya is a young, seemingly normal girl. But on her sixteenth birthday Ceres awoke from within her. Her family ostracized her for this, so she went to live with Suzumi, who also has tennyo (angel) blood in her. Conversely, her twin brother Aki has Ceres's husband and their family's forefather in him. He is highly guarded by their family as a treasure. (Ayashi No Ceres)

**Ceres**: Ceres is a tennyo, a celestial maiden, and an angel. One day she came to earth to bathe and a man stole her Hagaoromo, her feathered robe. Unable to return to heaven, she became his wife and had his children, who were Aya and Aki's ancestors. However, Ceres is infuriated by the actions of her descendants and her husband. She swore revenge against her family and will only be calmed if her robes are returned to her. She keeps reappearing, sharing the body with one of her descendants until her personal mission is complete. (Ayashi No Ceres)

**Toya Mizuki**: Toya is mysterious man with amnesia. He was hired by Aya's family to kill her, but fell in love with her instead. His own heart prevented her from killing her or Ceres. He joined Aya to help Ceres find her robes, so that Aya's family may be spared. He is an excellent fighter with a stiletto that is part of him. He does not know why. (Ayashi No Ceres)

**Suzumi Aogiri**: Suzumi is a widower with tennyo powers, though she inherited her powers from a tennyo other than Ceres with a slightly more pleasant story. Her brother-in-law Yuhi lives with her. Suzumi took in Aya when her family turned on her. Suzumi is graceful, compassionate, and intelligent, like a cross between a mother and a big sister. (Ayashi No Ceres)

**Yuhi Aogiri**: Yuhi is Suzumi's brother-in-law and about the same age as Aya. He has feelings towards her, but she loves Toya, not him. Yuhi is a good fighter and an excellent cook. Somehow, his kiss can withdraw Ceres's control on Aya's body and put Aya back in charge. (Ayashi No Ceres)

**Meiko Namura**: Meiko is a college-aged girl who fell in love with Nachun while she was still in high school and he was her student teacher. When their love got found out they broke up, but their love would not die, so they got married. Meiko is a bookworm and an author, as well as the best friend to Miki. She is independent and doesn't always realize how this makes other people feel. (Marmalade Boy)

**Nachun Namura**: Nachun was a teacher until it was discovered that he was dating a student. So he went into his family business and eventually married Meiko. But their world was destroyed by the Heartless. The couple did their best to set up a new life in Ani-Intersection and manage an Accessory Shop. (Marmalade Boy)

**Miki Koishikawa**: Miki's parents got a divorce at the same time Yuu's parents did. Her dad remarried his mom and his dad remarried her mom. That's how Miki and Yuu met. Miki is a bright girl who seeks close friendships. She eventually fell in love with her step brother. Even though they were displaced by the Heartless, the family of six runs an Item Shop in Ani-Intersection. (Marmalade Boy)

**Yuu Matsuura**: Yuu is a quiet boy who keeps everything inside. His attempts to keep people away earned him the nickname "marmalade boy." Miki's sweet and persistent nature eventually allowed him to open up to her and love her, despite the nutty family situation. He is an excellent tennis player. (Marmalade Boy)

**Ginta Suou**: Ginta is Miki's classmate and close friend. He missed his chance at her, though he still tried to win his love. One attempt to make her jealous by dating Arimi turned into the real thing for them. Ginta has a temper and doesn't always know how to handle a situation, but his direct approach to things still makes him a good friend. He also likes to play tennis. (Marmalade Boy)

**Arimi Suzuki**: Arimi used to like and date Yuu, but he couldn't let her get close to him. She persisted after him until she started fake dating Ginta, which turned into real dating. She is flirty and has many guys who like her, who she hasn't seen since the Heartless attacked. Her and her friends started a Weapons Shop to make their way in the new world. (Marmalade Boy)

**Kei Tsuchiya**: Kei was Miki's co-worker who had a crush on her. He tried to trick her into breaking up with Yuu but it failed. He lacks ambition, but Miki helped him remember his dream of playing the piano. He acts cool, but also has an artistic side. (Marmalade Boy)

**Suzu Sakuma**: Suzu is a young model and cousin to Ginta. She started to like Yuu and trick him into breaking up with Miki, but it didn't work. Suzu and Kei have just started dating. Suzu likes being the center of attention and acts really sweet, but there is a cunning side to her. (Marmalade Boy)

**Satoshi Miwa**: Satoshi is a popular guy who persistently tried and failed to win Meiko's heart. He is good-natured and easy going. A confusing letter made him and Yuu think they were half-brothers, which turned out not to be the case. However, during the confusion, Yuu and Satoshi became best friends. (Marmalade Boy)

35


End file.
